Memoirs of Little Lelouch
by MokonaYi
Summary: Stories revolving around a young Lelouch's life when he was still in the Imperial Palace! As plot thickens, a faction showed up and kidnapped Lulu! What will happen? Involving various characters in later chapters! mostly Schneizel and Lulu! Brotherly luv
1. Chess?

**AN:** Is it me or I am starting to write more and more stories about Lelouch and Schneizel? Well, although Schneizel seems to be a meanie but I still wanna believe that he loves Lelouch 100 as a brother!

**Disclaimer**: Code Geass is not mine. If it is…Lulu will be living happily with his family!!

Inspired by VirtualDraconium's **Dinner Table Tactics!** Aww, cute little Lulu!

On with Lulu goodies

/

* * *

"Schneizel-aniue, chess?"

The sound came straight after Schneizel enters his chamber and of course, it didn't surprise him to see his younger brother present in his chamber. Lelouch has always been with him lately, demanding a game of chess from him. The small little prince of Britannia approaching his elder brother, hands holding a set of chess pieces behind him. Lelouch is hoping that his elder brother would grant him a chance to play together. A big genuine smile plastered on his face.

Schneizel who had just come back from his royal classes is already tired and drained by those babbling teachers that His Majesty hired. Seriously, those teachers are just telling what he had already known, especially regarding strategies to be used in wars. Even a 4-year-old Lelouch can come out with much more creative strategy to apply.

As much as he would like to play chess with Lelouch, he still has to attend yet another boring class after this and can only be back to his chamber before dinner time.

"I'm sorry Lelouch. I have another class after this," kneeling down on one knee to the same level as the 11th prince of the Britannian imperial family.

"But aniue, you just came back…" his unsatisfactory clearly stated in his sentence.

Ever since Lelouch learnt how to play chess, he has been challenging almost all his royal siblings for a game. Although he still needs to practically kneel on the chair to reach the chessboard, his less comfortable sitting position does not stop him from winning even the 3rd prince, Clovis. After having winning streaks against Clovis, Lelouch is dying to have a game with Schneizel, the best chess player. In order to play, Lelouch will be easily spotted near Schneizel, tagging along the 2nd prince.

"I just came back to the chamber to get some books," although Schneizel tried his best to not disappoint Lelouch and all his siblings, yet this time the strategy doesn't seem to be working.

"But I'll be back an hour before dinner time, why don't we play before it?"

"Really? Okay!" Lelouch grins happily. Well, although it is a known knowledge that Imperial Consort Marianne's son rarely talks to anyone, much less smile, this time Schneizel has definitely earn himself Lelouch's adorable smile.

"In the mean time, why don't you go and paint with Clovis? I'm sure he will be delighted to see you," Schneizel said while getting his books left on his bed.

"It is okay aniue. I'll be fine with my books. I'll just wait in here," said Lelouch while settling himself back on the couch he was sitting not long ago, waiting for Schneizel.

It is indeed strange for a child so young to love books as much as Lelouch does but being the son of Empress Marianne, the woman who Clovis, Cornelia and even Euphemia idolized; it just makes sense of Lelouch's behavior. Only this time, he has to wait a little longer for his game.

A soft knock on the chamber's door attracted both princes attention.

"It is time, your highness," acknowledged the maid after opening the door. The maid received a soft nod from Schneizel and gently closed the door back.

"I'll see you later, Lelouch," Schneizel said while flashing his famous smile.

Lelouch gave Schneizel an almost identical nod like his own before burying himself in the book on his lap again. Schneizel could see that the book is not what an average 4-year-old would read but again, Lelouch is not a typical child.

Schneizel silently closed the door behind him, trying not to cause any sound of distraction.

* * *

The 3 hours class seemed to be an eternity for a 14-year-old Schneizel today. The tutor kept babbling about the proud history of the Holy Britannian Empire. When Schneizel is finally allowed to return to his chamber, the sun has already begun to set. If it was not because of the tutor, Schneizel wouldn't be late for the chess game he promised Lelouch.

Before entering his chamber, although this is _his_ own chamber, Schneizel made sure to knock upon entering to ensure that Lelouch is not startled by his sudden appearance.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Lelouch. We still have some time before dinner so…"

Schneizel never managed to complete the sentence. The sight in front of him simply made him lost his words.

Lelouch is still sitting on the big arm chair that seems to be devouring his small figure. But this time, instead of big violet eyes plastered to the book on his lap, Lelouch's head is tilted slightly towards his right shoulder, while the book he was reading is almost falling off the chair. His mouth parting slightly, giving out small and even breathes.

The 11th prince of Britannia is indeed sleeping in Schneizel's chamber and on his arm chair.

Closing the door behind him silently, Schneizel walks as softly as he could, approaching Lelouch's sleeping figure. He never saw his younger brother in this form before. Lelouch's face looks so childlike instead of the usual cold expression he has on his face whenever someone talks to him. Even Schneizel himself has to admit Lelouch behaves much more maturely than other children of his age and of course, including his intelligence and skills in chess.

He can't help but to notice chess board on the table in front the sleeping Lelouch. Judging from the black and white chess pieces that scatters all around the chess board, Lelouch must have been devising a new strategy by playing himself. There is also a paper beside the board where Lelouch has been scribbling something using abbreviation and codes unknown to Schneizel.

"Lelouch…"

Schneizel could only let out a gentle sigh upon seeing those notes made by Lelouch. Seriously, how many children of his age make their own secret language as detail and complex as his younger brother does?

Ignoring the chess board, Schneizel moves closer to Lelouch and picks up the book on the edge of the arm chair before the book falls to the floor and wakes Lelouch. He placed the book quietly on the table, pushing the chess board a little bit.

Carefully not to wake the resting child, Schneizel slipped one hand behind Lelouch's neck and another under his legs, lifting Lelouch up in bridal style. It was by then that Schneizel realized how thin and small Lelouch is. The brilliant prince is definitely thinner than the other children of his age. After being lifted up from his cozy arm chair, Lelouch stirred a bit in Schneizel arms and leaned his head against the 2nd prince's chest.

_Good, he didn't seem to be uncomfortable and he is still not awake_, Schneizel reassured himself.

Schneizel carried Lelouch to the bed in his chamber and gently put Lelouch down, not bothering to pull back the covers first or taking off the boy's shoes. The maids can always come and changed the covers later. After laying Lelouch down, Schneizel moved to lie on top of his bed, using one hand to support his head, facing Lelouch's sweet sleeping figure.

"Looks like we will have to play chess next time, Lelouch." Schneizel whisper softly, brushing away few stray raven strands from Lelouch's face.

Indeed, they still have a little more than half an hour before the maid comes to his room and call both the princes for dinner. Yet, Schneizel preferred to let Lelouch take a nap for a while rather than waking him up to have a chess game that they will not possible finish within 30 minutes. Of course, Lelouch will be very disappointed if he missed the game with his brother, but they could always play after dinner time. Not to mention, it is not everyday that you get to see Lelouch vi Britannia's sleeping image.

Schneizel is surprised to see Lelouch squirming and snuggling himself next to his elder brother. Before Schneizel could think of anything, Lelouch reached out for Schneizel's arm and hugs it tightly.

"…checkmate…" murmurs the sleeping child before slipping into slumber again.

Schneizel could only smile at his brother.

* * *

AN: I'm insanely in love with cute little Lulu. I still believe Schneizel is a good brother to all of his siblings, especially Lelouch. He did say Lelouch is the man he loved most right? Thus, I'm trying to write a few chapters on how Lelouch's life in the Imperial Palace is when he was young with his siblings. But I haven't made up my mind to write it as an independent chapter or as a continuation of this chapter.

Any suggestions from you guys?

Thanks to those who reviewed my first fic! You guys are the reason I keep writing!

(Of course, I write coz I love Lulu)

blush madly

/

**MokonaYi**


	2. Lulu, dinner first!

**AN:** Since Lelouch is 4 years old so Nunnally should be an infant around a few months or still in her mummy's tummy. Thus, I decided not to write anything about Nunnally hence making Marianne pregnant with her! Mwahahaha!

Thanks to everyone who had reviewed and read this story!

**Disclaimer**: Code Geass is not mine, although I hope it is… I love you, little Lulu!!

**Warnings: **This chapter contains _**SUPER CUTE**_ Lelouch, be careful not to drool and squeal in front of your computer!

On with cutie pie Lelouch

* * *

The sound of high heels on the marble tiles echoed all along the corridor towards the 14-year-old Prince Schneizel's chamber. It is not unusual to see this woman with long wavy raven hair strolling around the palace without any maids or knights beside her, even though she is heavily pregnant with her second child. Despite being the pregnant Empress, she volunteered to take over the maid's task to summon the princes for dinner by walking along the hallway on high heels.

If compared to the task she is carrying now, it is the easiest thing for her to complete although she is supposed to be a weak and fragile pregnant woman. Yes, she even rode a horse into the palace's great hall last time. After all, this _is_ Empress Marianne; the elite Knightmare pilot nicknamed "Marianne the Flash".

However, this time she did not came to the second prince's chamber to ride a horse or pilot a Knightmare. She came to find his 4-year-old son, who has been missing for dinner at The Imperial Villa. Her little prince _did_ promise to dine with his precious mother instead of sticking at the chessboard this morning.

"Missing" will not be a perfect term to be used since Marianne is absolutely aware where her brilliant little prince will be. The whereabouts of her little son is rather easy to determine, ranging only from 3 places: his own chamber, the study chamber and Schneizel's chamber. Well, even though they are at the same age, Lelouch can't be running along the palace chasing over butterflies like what the pink haired princess, Euphemia always do, right?

* * *

"Lulu"

Before opening the door, Marianne thought it would be appropriate to acknowledge her presence first instead of barging into others' chambers like her instinct tells her to. Besides, Lelouch will be aware of his mother coming in if Marianne uses his nickname since she is the only one calling him that "girlish" name. Marianne does think that "Lulu" is a very adorable name for her little 4-year-old son though.

After closing the door behind her, she finds herself standing in front of a scene that will melt anyone's heart upon seeing it. Well, if she could just ask a photographer to take this photo down and maybe ask Clovis to paint this sight in front of her into a nice drawing.

Schneizel is sleeping soundly on the bed. This is something not so surprising if Lelouch wasn't hugging his elder brother's hands tightly in his arms. Marianne never knew they were so close to each other. She thought they were just hanging out together more frequently lately to play chess. And now in front of her is the picture of her precious Lelouch who merely glares at anyone near him, sleeping soundly in Schneizel's arms. The two princes didn't even noticed Empress Marianne's presence in the room.

As much as Marianne wanted to let them rest, she also wanted to wake them up for dinner, especially Lelouch. That son of hers rarely eats anything and ever since Lelouch learnt how to play chess, he is always glued to the chessboard. If his mother didn't literally drag him to the dinner table, the 11th prince of Britannia would have starved to death.

"Lulu, honey, wake up," Marianne said using her ever gentle and sweet sound while using her hands to gently waking her son, trying her best not to startle the boys who are sleeping soundly.

Schneizel was the first to open his eyes after Marianne tried to wake the sleeping prince, Lelouch whereas latter just stirred slightly upon his mother's touch and continue to slip into slumber. On the other hand, the blonde prince swiftly sat up on the bed, rubbing his eyes with his free hand, an expression of shock plastered on his face.

"Marianne-sama…?"

"Both of you are late for dinner already. Why don't we wake this sleepyhead here and enjoy dinner together later?" said Marianne after flashing Schneizel her famous smile. She still keeps her voice gentle and soft, trying her best not to wake sleeping Lelouch suddenly.

Britannian Imperial Family's second prince gave the Empress a nod before proceeding to wake the small child. Only by then that Schneizel realized one of his hands is trapped in Lelouch's death grip. Schneizel gently pulled out his slightly numb hand and continues to wake Lelouch. All the while, Marianne just smiled standing and watching both the princes beside the bed.

"Hmm…?" after a few seconds, the raven haired prince finally sat up on the bed, awake with his hair stuck up in odd angles and half opened violet eyes. The small boy brought his right hand to rub his sleepy eyes while he looked around and saw a familiar faces around him: his mother with long black wavy hair and the elder brother he admired so much, Schneizel. By then, his big violet eyes widen when he finally realized he was sleeping on Schneizel's fluffy bed instead of the arm chair with his chessboard in front of him and strategy notes he filled with details of the tactic he created just now.

Before he could think of anything to say to his smiling elder brother sitting on the bed beside him, two hands lifted him up suddenly, pulling him into an embrace. Marianne picked her son from the bed earning herself a surprise yelp from Lelouch and carefully balancing the new weight in her arms before ruffling the boy's raven hair. Normally, Lelouch would reveal his annoyance of someone messing his hair by sending icy glares but this time, he just giggle in his beloved mother's arms.

"Well, maybe I should ask the Knight of Rounds to wake you up next time, Lulu?" Marianne asked jokingly to the now laughing 4-year-old son in her arms before lowering Lelouch on the floor before that boy starts squirming in her arms, attempting to stand on his own.

After all, Lelouch always claimed that he is old and matured enough to be walking on his own instead of being held by his heavily pregnant mother.

"Come Lulu, let's have dinner now," said Marianne before reaching her hand to hold Lelouch's small palm.

"Schneizel, why don't you join us? Lulu will be very delighted if you could have dinner with us,"

Small Lelouch's smile grew wider when he heard his mother said so. He rarely has a chance to dine with his elder brother Schneizel who seems to know so many things that he doesn't except during Holy Britannian Empire's certain celebrations or Christmas. Moreover, he couldn't wait to play the game his elder brother had promised him.

"Schneizel-aniue!" Reaching out his another hand, Lelouch grins happily towards the blonde haired prince.

"It is my honor to take the offer," replied Schneizel to the Imperial Consort Marianne Vi Britannia before returning a grin to Lelouch and take the extended small hand in his own, walking with the mother-son pair along the corridor.

* * *

"We can certainly play chess after this right, Schneizel-aniue?" asked a thrilled Lelouch tilting up his head to meet his taller brother. His big violet eyes looks up to his brother with undeniable eagerness.

"Yes, of course!"

"Only _after_ dinner, gentlemen and no excuses for not finishing your meals," said a smiling Marianne, looking at both princes sweetly with her own violet eyes like a mother always do, reminding the two royal princes before they glued themselves on the chessboard instead of the dining table where they are supposed to be.

Even when Empress Marianne is holding the little prince's hand, she can't help but to notice how cheerful the Lelouch was today from the corner of her eyes. Perhaps this evening's dinner will be the first where her darling son could finally finish his meal rather than just eating half of it and starts running towards the chessboard.

All thanks to the blonde prince, Schneizel El Britannia.

Soft and clear footsteps of three royals resounded along the hallway as dinner awaits the Empress and both princes. Oops, there were four of them, including the baby Marianne is pregnant with.

Maybe this child loves chess too?

* * *

**AN**: Mwahahaha! How was it? I never thought the "journey" to the dinning room would be so long but I guess I can't help but to write more cute Lulu in it! Although I planned to update once a week but I suddenly have this urge to write down a cute Lulu scene during Biology class today. And I managed to finish typing it and upload this cute little chappie by tonight!

Creepy huh?

The power of cute little Lelouch is undeniable!!

**MokonaYi**


	3. Reasons?

**AN:** Firstly, thanks guys for listing my story for "Story Alert"! I'm really happy that there's someone out there willing to read this story! And oh, thanks to everyone who had review about the story! Although I don't really like to beg for reviews but do tell me how you think about the chappie if possible okie?

(Reviews from you guys make me jump up and down like a fangirl!)

**Disclaimer:** Code Geass is not mine…again...

Squeal for more Lulu cuteness!!

* * *

"Lulu?"

Marianne's voice echoed in Lelouch's chamber. Walking towards her son's bed, she realized that Lelouch's chessboard is missing. That was a gift from his beloved Schneizel-aniue when he started learning chess. Besides, royal classes are cancelled for today so Lelouch wouldn't be at class. Apparently the tutors have to attend some consort's ball or something. Marianne doesn't really pay a lot of attention to those women that know nothing except gossiping in the Imperial Palace.

Soon after having lunch, her son disappeared to nowhere…again. That child didn't even finish half of the meal before returning to his chamber. However, deep down in her heart, she knew the reason that caused the disappearance of her 4-year-old son. Looks like the defeat of yesterday's chess game after dinner didn't seem to please the eleventh prince of the Britannian Imperial Family.

It can't be blamed, can it? The young prince just _hates_ to lose.

Letting out a sigh, Marianne closed the door behind her silently, walking slowly towards the garden. It is a fine day today; maybe she could have an afternoon tea at the beautiful garden of the Imperial Villa with someone. But with who? The Emperor Charles Di Britannia is definitely out of the tea-time list since he is always occupied with the country's affairs. Even as his wife, she hardly saw him once a month.

Marianne chuckles lightly.

"Cornelia will be fine," delighted that she finally found someone to accompany her. The second princess idolizes Marianne in spite of everything.

Caressing her big belly, Marianne walks towards the main hall, finding a maid to deliver her message to Cornelia. And probably, another message to Schneizel so that the prince will know Lelouch is heading to his place. Well, she just wanted to ensure her beloved son is not disappointed because his opponent is busy with something unexpected.

* * *

"_Schneizel-aniue did say he would play chess with me again, right?"_ thought Lelouch in his heart, convincing himself that his ever-busy elder brother will grant him a chance to play again.

Small lively footsteps walk slowly towards Schneizel's chamber, anticipating the answers that he will soon receive. Even though Schneizel has his own chess set, Lelouch is always delighted when both of them could play using _his_ chessboard. After all, the chessboard set with delicate marble-made chess pieces in his arms are a gift of encouragement from his elder brother. At least, this should mean that Schneizel is not annoyed by his constant defeat. The blonde prince always smiled and told Lelouch he is proud of him whenever he lost.

Or was he bored with Lelouch's dull strategies?

The thought of it made his footsteps slower. Maybe he shouldn't cause anymore inconvenience to his brother. Schneizel should be focusing on more vital issues rather than playing chess with him. His elder brother has already showed him great friendliness by teaching a 4-year-old boy how to play chess. Before he realized, he has already stop walking completely along the long corridor towards his brother's chamber.

"Schneizel…aniue…"

The raven haired prince stood completely still, clutching the chessboard set in his arms. Guiltiness engulfed him. Has he been bothering Schneizel? Should he move forward? Should he head back? Lelouch's head drops slightly after realizing the fact that he was puzzled about his elder brother's feelings. Perhaps his brother really was annoyed with him? Questions flooded his small mind, demanding answers from the eleventh prince.

"Oh my, Odysseus-aniue, that's the commoner's son standing right there!"

Lelouch lift his head to see the last person he wanted to meet today. The first princess and prince of the Britannian Imperial Family, Odysseus U Britannia and Guinevere su Britannia are walking towards him. Guinevere is in her usual "ugly" attire while Odysseus is walking silently behind the princess with a few servants tagging behind them.

"Good day to you, Odysseus-aniue, Guinevere-aneue," Lelouch said while bowing his head a little, showing respect to his elder siblings. Despite the fact that most of the bad words about his mother are uttered by them, Lelouch must at least show basic manners as the son of Imperial Consort Marianne Vi Britannia.

"I certainly do not recall having a boy with commoner's blood in his veins as my brother; do you, Odysseus-aniue?" Guinevere's lady in waiting laughed a little, showing agreement on her princess' statement.

"Guinevere…if you please, stop teasing Lelouch…; I have to meet someone; I'll leave first," the first prince turned his gaze towards his younger brother before walking away from both his siblings. is the prince that resembles 98th emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire, Charles Di Britannia most. Yet, Lelouch can't help but to sigh at how his eldest brother was afraid of involved in problems until he could simply turn a blind eye towards evil itself.

Indeed, the first prince was nothing like the Emperor _except_ for the light brown hair.

"Oh my, what is this?" said Guinevere, taking the chessboard in Lelouch's arms.

"Ah…" a small sound of surprised escaped his mouth. Little Lelouch was clearly startled by her actions and responded to take back his chessboard by extending his small hands. However, out of nowhere two strong hands held Lelouch's thin hands behind the prince's back, interrupting his plan to retrieve the gift from his Schneizel-aniue.

"Get your filthy hands of her highness, Princess Guinevere!"

The loud voice of Guinevere's guard pierced his ears whilst the grip on his arms tightens, making Lelouch wince a little from the pressure applied. All the while, big violet irises never left the culprit that is holding his precious chessboard. Lelouch's eyes wide with resolve to get back what belonged to him, showing absolutely no fear to his eldest sister.

Opening the chess set, Guinevere saw the beautifully refined marble chess pieces placed neatly in it. "Well, this certainly does not seem to be yours considering how elegant it is; you dirty commoner, did you stole it?" said Guinevere all the while waving the chess set in front of the restrained prince.

"Tch…" The first princess of Holy Brittannian Empire was given the silent treatment by Lelouch. Guinevere was clearly frustrated that her plans of getting to see the prince tears failed. She had to think of something real fast. "I know," Guinevere said with a sadistic smile plastered on her face. "Why don't you prove it to me whether this chessboard is yours?" suggested the slightly grayish-purpled hair princess.

Lelouch stared confusedly at his eldest sister until his mind realize what she meant by the word "proof". Before Lelouch could even think an answer to retort his sister's question, Guinevere grinned evilly towards him and tossed the whole chess set out, sending the chess pieces in it flying towards the large fountain beside the corridor.

"NO!!" screamed Lelouch, all the while trying to break free from the bigger hands holding him. He trashed in the arms of the guard regardless of the pressure applied to restraining him getting greater and greater.

"You want to find your chess pieces?" Guinevere smirked and laughed, walking nearer to the raven haired prince.

Without warning, Lelouch is lifted up by the hands holding him down and pushed down to the large fountain. The petite boy was instantly pinned down in the fountain by the large hand. Lelouch opened his mouth to protest but only water filled his lungs while he continued to trash under the pressure on his head, pushing him below the water surface.

"I suggest you find properly and thoroughly! Let's go," said Guinevere before walking away with all her servants. Their laughter echoed all around the corridor, as if sending terror to everyone in the palace.

* * *

After the hand pressing him down vanished, Lelouch quickly lifted his head up, gasping for air his burning lungs desperately needed. His raven hair is dripping wet but he pays no attention to his appearance. The 4-year-old prince shakily stood and coughed out some water, choking from the suddenness of almost being drowned in the palace's fountain. Ignoring the coughing fit he was having, Lelouch kneelled down beside the fountain, searching for his chess pieces.

The wooden chessboard was the first to be found by the prince. Lelouch swiftly pulled out the chessboard and proceed to take out his white suit jacket, wrapping the chessboard in it, attempting to dry it. After all, water does no good to the wooden chessboard. Lelouch let out a sigh before continuing his mission of retrieving all of the chess pieces. However, picking from beside the large fountain is not really a good option since the fountain is rather _huge_ for his small body thus his hands cannot possibly reach the middle part of the fountain.

Without further consideration, Lelouch took off his shoes and socks, and clambered into the fountain, unmindful of his own clothing being soaked to the waist in the process. Luckily all of the maids and servants seem to be away, either preparing for dinner of busy trimming and cleaning the corners of the palace. At least there is no one to witness the prince's what seemed to be improper manners by stepping into the fountain. He is determined to get back the gift from his Schneizel-aniue.

One by one, black and white chess pieces escaped the cold and wet water, lying stilly on the prince's white jacket beside the fountain with the soaked chessboard. Lelouch continued to search for them regardless how the water from the upper part of the fountain was raining over his small body and how cold the evening wind was brushing over him. Lelouch can't help but to shiver since his thoroughly soaked collared shirt and trousers did a little job to keep the prince warm. After searching for so long, he still has not found his one last favorite piece, the black king.

It appears as if his wish was granted when he saw the last piece of the 32 chess pieces lying in the middle of the fountain. A big smile of relieved plastered on his face as he walked hastily in the waist-level water towards his favorite black king. He finally found all of the chess pieces. The raven haired prince bent down to reach for the one last piece in the depth of the fountain.

"Lelouch?" a familiar voice startled the prince. When he tried to make sure who is calling him, the prince slipped and drowned himself…again. He reached out his hands trying to grab whatever support there is, and this time a pair of strong hands found his and gave him a solid and steady grip, pulling the young prince out of the fountain in one swift motion.

"What are you doing?" the voice sounded worried, and probably a little angry with one hand holding his arm firmly while the other kept patting his back, helping him to dispel the water choking him. Between his coughing fits, Lelouch could at least manage to detect that the familiar tone of voice belonged to a female, but not his mother's. Marianne's voice is always sweet and caring after all. He never heard his mother speak so loudly before, well, except the time when he skipped a meal to play chess.

However, the coughing fit didn't cease as Lelouch struggled to breathe between the fits while his little body trembled from the chill wind brushing over him. Despite the cough that is tearing his throat, Lelouch lifted his head a little to see the kneeling figure in front of him. That person has dark purple strands of hair, slightly wavy just like his mother's.

The prince, who is held firmly in the hands of someone, knew he should better start thinking for an excuse of why he was drowning himself in the fountain. At least he desperately needed one reasonable excuse when he is facing this person that saved him. After his coughing fit starts to cease, the prince looked up to his savior.

"…I…"

Lelouch could only smiled sheepishly.

* * *

**AN: **Well guys, how do you like it? I seriously think all of you know who saved Lulu. This is not really a cliffy but I intended to make it one. Does it sound like a cliffy?

Please review if you can because reviews can make me jump up and down like a crazy fangirl!

(Not a really good reason…?)

For the sake of a drowning Lulu, do tell me how to you feel about the story!

All hail cutie Lulu!!

**MokonaYi**


	4. Cornelia's Love

**AN:** … Not much to say, except the fact that I'm having my final exam for this year starting next Monday for 3 LONG TORTURING weeks.

(…Terrified that I might fail Physics…)

**Disclaimer:** Code Geass is not mine, if it is, I'll make Lelouch to sit for my exam...

In the mean time,

Just enjoy some Lulu cuteness!!

* * *

"…I…." Lelouch certainly hoped that he could just erase this person's memory since coming up with something to deceive this woman will result in more wrath than he could imagine. Small hands started to lower themselves from his mouth when his hitching breathes starts to even out while his small brain desperately searching for an explanation.

"Lelouch…" using her free hand to brush away a few strands of purple hair from her own face, Cornelia Li Britannia sighed. She just came back from Empress Marianne's place after having tea with her and she found herself the son of her long idolized Marianne, playing in the fountain. The raven haired prince… what was he thinking playing in the fountain and soaking himself in the cold water like that? Seriously, no princess and prince ever behaved like this, ignoring their status and the name they carry. Well, maybe Euphemia _might_. However it is really not like him to behave like her pink haired sister. The thought only pushed her curiosity even more.

"It is okay…" Cornelia said trying to sound as tenderly as possible. If she didn't say something to the boy in front of her they might stay silent like this, waiting for the other to start the conversation. "Come, let's get back…" she reached out her hand for the younger child while standing up. It is a known fact that Lelouch Vi Britannia does not socialize that well with others but this time, the child in soaked clothes refuses to even budge, much less receiving Cornelia's hand. Instead, He just stood next to the fountain, violet big eyes looking at his elder sister.

"No, I …" words seemed to be trapped in his throat while he struggles to find the correct word to fit in. Lelouch knows very well, he can't possible go back now. At least his brain will not permit his legs to move away from here. His favorite piece of chess is still in the depth of the cold fountain. How could he just leave his present from Schneizel-aniue like this?

Lelouch did not wait for the incoming words to his brain. He couldn't think of the write terms and vocabulary to clarify this matter to his sister. Perhaps action really does speak louder than words. He made up his mind and clambers into the fountain once again, ignoring Cornelia's protest.

Cornelia was definitely fuming this time. "Lelouch!" she called out. Rather than looking back and acknowledging the voice like he did moments ago, the prince quickened his pace towards the center of the fountain. Not only that Cornelia did not get an explanation from her younger brother regarding that incident earlier, that boy is doing it again, in _front_ of her eyes. She quickly reached out her hands to stop the prince before this turn into something nasty. Seriously, how could someone possessing a genius-level intellect jump into the pool of water that nearly drowns him?

The feeling of cold water running on him was now back again, only this time the water gave him a much more chilling feel. Regardless of the cold water coursing into his bones, Lelouch pay no attention to his protesting body and focus only to retrieve the final piece of the chess set. His small fingers finally grabbed onto the black King as they finally pulled the king out from the fountain. He could still hear Cornelia's voice calling his name, sounding as furious as she always does. Maybe he could apologize later?

* * *

"Cornelia? What are you doing here?" yet another familiar voice approaches them. Cornelia seemed to be pretty surprised upon hearing the voice. Lelouch knows that the voice belonged to the man who hated him. He knows he couldn't hide from him, the one and only person that he respected so much among his siblings in the Britannia Imperial Family. And yet, he still dare not raise his head and let his eyes meet the others.

Schneizel froze upon seeing them. "Lelouch? What are you doing in there?" From what Marianne's maid told him, Lelouch should be coming to his chamber to play chess, isn't it? However the boy didn't show up and Schneizel figured something happened and went to look for him. And now, he found the boy in the fountain and he was ignoring his question, which wasn't like him. His small head is still dripping wet and he is avoiding making eye contact with Schneizel, while Lelouch remainds as tense as a corpse in the fountain.

The elder did not push for an answer. Instead Schneizel let his gaze travel up and down the small figure in front of him, scanning for evidence for any possible reason that the boy is soaked in the water. His eyes stopped at Lelouch's balled right hand and found the Black King inside his brother's grasp. As he walks closer to the boy, he spotted something lying beside the fountain, further proving his hypothesis regarding the mystery of Lelouch's behavior. In fact, the wooden chess set and all the chess pieces were lying wet in Lelouch's white coat on the floor, except for _that_ one last piece.

"Schneizel-aniue…we were just…."

Cornelia did not get to finish her sentence since Schneizel raised a hand towards her, signaling for her to not to say anything. She was just as surprised as Lelouch about Schneizel's abrupt appearance but she trusts her elder brother. After all, if there is someone who is able to coax the young prince from coming out from the fountain, it would be either his own mother or the blonde haired prince in front of her. Silently, Cornelia took a few steps, following slowly behind her elder brother who is approaching Lelouch.

"Lelouch, it is okay now," Schneizel reached out both his hands towards the raven haired prince. "I know why you did this and it is not your fault," he tried to move closer towards the boy without startling him. "Come," And there it is, flashing his famous warm smile, it somehow made Lelouch stepped forward towards the arms that he reached out for him. Schneizel slowly slid his arms around Lelouch and proceed to lift the small wet boy out from the fountain.

Settling the boy down on the floor, Schneizel then immediately moved to remove his own coat, knelt down to the same level as the small prince and draped it around Lelouch protectively. Strangely, the princess who seemed to be so furious with him is also kneeling down to the same level as he is, gazing with concern into his violet irises. Cornelia felt the freezing evening air brushing against the three of them and quickly pulled the Schneizel's coat tightly against the smaller boy. The coat is the only dry item of clothing the raven haired prince possessed since he almost _drown_ in the cold water. Lelouch thought Cornelia was angry with him...He was so confused now…Cornelia saw the puzzled look on the boy's face but only flashed a smile towards her own brother.

It was one sweet moment for all three of them.

* * *

"We should really go back to the Imperial Palace, Lelouch. Marianne-sama would be worried if you didn't return by now, isn't it?" Schneizel broke the silence between them, asking his little brother. Lelouch only nodded upon his brother's statement. He couldn't be sure whether his elder brother was still annoyed with him or not and he really don't want to say anything that might make Schneizel hate him more. All the while, Lelouch's gaze never left his elder sister and when Cornelia tries to pick up the wet white coat and all the chess pieces on the floor, Lelouch finally open his voice to say something.

"NO!"

His big violet eyes widen in fear as panic grasped the small prince. Lelouch thought Cornelia was going to them away again, just like what Guinevere did. Cornelia was startled by the loud voice as she stood up with all the chess pieces and the wet chessboard in her arms. Schneizel hastily pulled the small boy back into an embrace, hoping to calm him down. "It is okay, Lelouch…" despite the soft murmurs he is giving to his brother, the soaked boy in his arms is still trashing around, hoping to get to his beloved gift. Schneizel knows what is going through Lelouch's head and can only imagine what happened to him before Cornelia came to him for she seemed so puzzled about the boy's sudden outburst.

"Everything is okay now, Lulu," he even used the name that Empress Marianne always use to address her beloved son, hoping that the name will make Lelouch feel warmer and safer. "Cornelia is not going to throw your chess into the fountain like they did," tilting the small boy's face upwards to face his violet big eyes, Schneizel tries to explain to the small boy. It does not take a lot of time to figure out who would possibly do what he think they did to Lelouch. Meanwhile, concern grip Cornelia inexplicably upon hearing her elder brother's statement. And she was even stunned to see Lelouch reacted so uncharacteristic merely towards a chess set. She walked silently and slowly towards both of the princes and stood behind Schneizel who is kneeling in front of the desperate young prince.

"R-r-really…?" tears welled up in big violet eyes and it stunned both of them. Schneizel's grip on the small boy's shoulders tightens when he saw his younger brother crying. He never saw him cried before. In fact both Cornelia and him never saw Lelouch shed a tear in front of anyone. Both of them exchanged a worry look before looking back at Lelouch. Marianne Vi Britannia's son is famous with sending icy glares but the small boy in front of them is simply breaking down into pieces. Despite that he seemed very mature for his age, but right now he was obviously just a little boy, needing comfort from someone he trusted.

Before they could give a reassuring answer to the eleventh prince of the Britannia Imperial Family, Lelouch looked into Schneizel El Britannia's eyes and tears began to crawl down once more. "I-I'm sorry, Schneizel-aniue," he apologized miserably, putting down his pride as a royal prince. His little frame was shaking from both the exertion of being soaked in cold water over a period of time and his sadness. He couldn't stop the tears or the soft sobs that shook his shoulders. "I tried to get them back…I tried to make them stop…" he sobs quietly in his brother's arms. "But the chessboard was already wet…"

"Shh…Lulu…It's okay," he tried to soothe the small prince trembling in his arms. He didn't know the gift he got for Lelouch meant that much to the young prince. What would Empress Marianne say if she was the one holding the fragile boy? Schneizel only know that his heart broke into a million pieces, seeing Lelouch's tears coursing down his porcelain face. Cornelia was confused of what she saw. How could she be so blind to not realize that _someone_ did something to make Lelouch soaked in the fountain, looking for chess pieces until the prince is now sobbing in front of both of them?

"I-I'm sorry that I ruined you gift, Schneizel-aniue," Lelouch did not cease to cry, instead big round tears form faster around his violet eyes as he continues to apologize. "I-I'm sorry that I bother you…" the boy was clearly speaking from uneven breaths. "I bother you so…so much…" Lelouch rasped softly around his sobs. "I-I'm sorry that I always lose…and still…"

"Lulu, its okay…I'm not angry…You are not bothering me…" Schneizel's heart ached. Did he act as if Lelouch bothered him? If he did, he totally hated himself for it. How could such a young brilliant child felt himself bothering himself? Cornelia was just as stunned as he was after hearing what Lelouch said. That sweet boy was never an inconvenience to anyone in the palace, especially not to herself and Schneizel.

Facing the heartbreaking boy in front of him, Schneizel did not know what to do but his instincts kicked in and he moved closer to Lelouch. Slowly, careful not to startle the young boy, Schneizel gathered Lelouch's small body into his arms, lifting him from the cold floor as he stood up. The boy was so small, so light and crying so miserably in his arms. Lelouch's tense little body shook as he tried to look up to his brother. However, Schneizel used his other hand to caress Lelouch's dripping wet hair, encouraging the latter to just lean and rest on him.

"…Everything is going to be okay now, Lulu…No one will hurt you…I am not angry…" all the while, Schneizel kept whispering the same sentence, as if chanting a mantra to calm the sobbing prince. He would do anything than to see Lelouch crying like this. Cornelia was surprised to see her elder brother acting like this. She never knew Schneizel shares such a close relationship with Lelouch although he did seem to care for almost every royal sibling they have, including the playful Euphemia. This was the only time that she witnesses herself, when Schneizel truly showed genuine love to anyone. And she knew from this moment, that she too loves her younger brother. Not just because he is the son of her long idolized Marianne, but as a true sibling to her and she would do anything just to keep him from harm.

* * *

Gradually, the trembling frame in starts to relax in Schneizel's arms and his breathing was starting to get easier. His sobs slightly turned into hiccups and his trembling was starting to cease although he is still shuddering a little from the chilly air brushing on him. Schneizel held Lelouch closer to himself as he wraps both his hands around the freezing child. His constant murmurs seemed to soothe the sobbing prince even more.

Eventually, when the hitching breathes evened out, Schneizel caressed the small boy terderly, waiting for a chance to bring him back to his chamber and get him out of the wet clothes. "Lulu, let's go back now, okay?" the young prince didn't reply, instead he snuggled with Schneizel and burry his head on the crook of the elder's neck, resting his head.

"Cornelia?" Schneizel looked at his dark-purpled hair sister. He was trying to get his sister's attention. Nevertheless, she seemed to be still in shocked to see Lelouch breaking down in front of them but Schneizel knows she is the toughest princess of all and she could handle things better than anyone.

Cornelia recognizes the worried tone of her brother's. "I'm not in a hurry, let's go together…" flashing her smile towards her brother while she holds the wet white coat and the chess board tightly in her hands. Lelouch doesn't seem to acknowledge what was going on after all the exhaustion he had today. After all, everyone who knows him is well aware that manual labor usually exhausts him before he manages to accomplish anything significant. And now, his head was dropping while his violet eyes blinking in the struggle to stay awake.

"Close your eyes, Lulu…" noticing the sleepiness that starts to claim the young prince. Schneizel really hoped that Lelouch will not catch a cold by dripping himself in cold water and sleeping will most probably help to lower the probability. Schneizel knew he had to in the end carry the boy back since he could not expect the small boy to walk bare foot around the places. He glances at Cornelia on last time, signaling for her to follow him and he proceeded to walk away from the place that made Lelouch so distressed. They can leave Lelouch's shoes there for today and ask for a maid to retrieve them tomorrow. For now, the small prince required a warm meal of dinner and dry clothes, not to mention a good night of sleep.

Nodding in response, Cornelia walked silently behind Schneizel. Lelouch's head was resting on Schneizel's neck and he slowly closed his drowsy eyes, drifting into slumber. Cornelia chuckles a little. She never saw such a scene before. When no one was watching, the second princess of Britannia Imperial Family stepped silently near the small head, using her free hand to brush away a few strands of raven hair from the prince's face and planted a kiss on Lelouch's forehead.

No one knew Cornelia Li Britannia was so tender and gentle.

They didn't even know she loves Lelouch Vi Britannia that much…

* * *

**AN: **Mwahahaha! How was it? This is a rather long chapter compared to the previous ones. I just wanna bring out the love of Cornelia towards Lelouch because I believed she was one of the people who loved him the most. I'm having exam next week onwards so I might update slower than usual… Nevertheless, I'll write when I have time or when I cannot figure out how to solve the Physics problem during examinations…

Review and tell me how do you love cute little crying Lulu?

(Hugs sobbing Lulu tightly...)

Till then...

**MokonaYi**


	5. To protect

**AN:** YAY! I finished my physics paper! Many thanks to mimic shalle for all the awesome physics tips! (At least I think I could answer some of them…) Now that my most miserable time had past, although there is still 2 more exam weeks left, nevertheless it is time for more Lulu cuteness!!

**Disclaimer:** Code Geass is not mine…for the 5th time…

**Warnings: **Contains Lulu that is changing his clothes… (Not really nudity though…)

* * *

The lightings are getting brighter as the trio enters the Imperial Palace, causing the weight in Schneizel's arms stirring to awake. Well of course, the voices of servants greeting the prince and princess of the Britannia Imperial Family also caused the younger prince's violet eyes to start opening, curious to find out about things that are happening around him. But once he started to wake up, Schneizel-aniue's free hand started to rub Lelouch's back in circles gently, as if trying to coax him back to his slumber. Although the warm hand is really comforting, he tried to fight back the drowsiness despite the fact that his eyes are already started to drop again.

"Lulu…" sighing, Schneizel knew his plan is certainly working, "Just close you eyes and rest a little bit more…" Moreover, all those sweet-talk of the blonde prince was so comfy, causing Lelouch to near his limit of holding the sleepiness on bay.

They are already in the main hall of the Imperial Palace where the wind seems to be warmer in here. However, Cornelia noticed how Lelouch could not help shivering at first, even though he is draped with Schneizel's coat to protect him from the cold air. And the part where Lelouch kept quiet all the way back worries her even more. The boy was just enduring the iciness himself silently, not wanting to reveal it to anyone especially to the brother he admired most. After all, Lelouch is always contented to what he has and being in Schneizel's arms, is the only thing he hoped for now.

* * *

Marriane smiled looking at the approaching figure of the three royal children, "What happened this time?" she chuckles. Three of them seemed to be surprised by her sudden appearance and proceeded to bow a little, showing respect to Empress Marianne of Holy Britannian Empire. Although she is worried to see her baby in other's arms, she is even more amused to see Lelouch _actually_ allowing others to pick him up in their arms. Definitely there is something happened this time but the inquisition of his son could wait later. Slowly she started to walk towards the children, trying to get a closer look of her beloved son.

"Marriane-sama, we were just…" considering himself the eldest among both Cornelia and Lelouch, Schneizel tried to answer Marianne before being cut off by the empress herself.

"Whatever it is, I thank you both for bringing this clumsy little son of mine back," the smiling Marianne patted both Schneizel and Cornelia, earning herself a shock expression on the blonde prince's face and a tint blush from the third princess. She glimpsed at Lelouch and realized that her young son is dripping wet in Schneizel's arms. The strange pull in her heart recommends her to immediately put the boy in some warm clothes and warm food.

"I know," Marianne looked into the eyes of the siblings. "Since almost everyone is busy attending the ball, why don't the four of us have dinner together?" she laughs quietly on her brilliance to come out with such a suggestion. "We could also spend the night together tonight!" she laughed cheerfully. Well, at least Cornelia is not possible to reject her since she is already starting to blush madly upon hearing Marianne's request, nodding silently trying to suppress the urge to jump up and down happily. Whereas, the blonde prince just responded her question with a faint smile on his face.

Raising her head to face one of the nearby maids, Marianne nodded her head, signaling the maid to prepare dinner proportions for the additional amount of people. "Schneizel, I think both you and Lulu should get into some warm clothes," smiled Marianne, looking at the second prince of the Britannia Imperial Family. It was by then that Schneizel realized his clothes were also wet from the boy in his arms. "Yes, Marianne-sama," he could not help but to agree with Clovis and Cornelia this time. Their long-idolized Empress Marianne is without a doubt, a caring and loving mother.

"Come, Cornelia," Marianne held out a hand to reach for the purple haired princess' other hand which is not holding her son's coat and all the chess pieces with the wet board. "I'll ask someone to bring a change of clothes for you, Schneizel." tugging Cornelia closer to her. "We'll just wait for both of you to get change in the dining hall, okay?" Cornelia is still enveloped in the joyful feeling of having to spend a night with Marianne while her face cannot stop to blush. Without waiting for Schneizel's answer, Marianne led Cornelia to the dining hall while the other maid proceeded to lead both the princes to Lelouch's chamber.

* * *

Upon reaching Lelouch's chamber, the maid leading them turned to face Schneizel while holding out both her hands, signaling him to hand her the raven haired prince. "Your highness, let us tend to Lelouch-sama," the maid said smilling, still holding out her hands. "We have prepared another room for your highness to …" the prince raised one hand to silence her. "It is fine, I'll take care of Lelouch myself, you are all free to leave," trying not to sound so harsh on the servants, Schneizel gave his instructions.

Before they could respond to the prince's instructions, they could only think of one thing to do at this very moment. "Yes, your highness," the maids bowed and closed the door behind them silently, leaving changes of warm clothes on the bed. Although Schneizel didn't seem to be annoyed when he spoke to them, they are well aware that the second prince is not very pleased that they have to take Lelouch-sama away from him,

Schneizel El Britannia was not angry, he was confused and shocked. He just heard maids of servants rank addressing a prince without appropriate formalities. Of course, they did used "Your Highness" when they are speaking to him but how could they just called the eleventh prince and seventeenth in line for the throne Lelouch Vi Britannia, plainly "Lelouch-sama". He knew the servants serving Empress Marianne in Aries Palace are treated as friends from Marianne Vi Britannia herself, but this was the first time he witness this himself. Perhaps, this is the reason why servants served for Marianne are so loyal to her, just like how Jeremiah Gottwald is to the empress.

* * *

When the maids finally left the two of them alone, it took a moment for Schneizel to weigh the pros and cons of awakening the sleeping Lelouch in his arms. For one, the small boy was getting needed rest and it is more than important to prevent the prince from getting sick, but it was out in the elements and if Schneizel woke Lelouch up, he could have get into warmer clothes and have a warm meal before sleeping in his bed, which is somewhere much more appropriate. On the other hand Lelouch looked so comfortable and beautiful it was hard for Schneizel to take it away by waking the boy up.

"Schneizel…aniue…?" small violet eyes started to flutter open while small hands desperately working to push himself away from the shoulder housing him. Schneizel frowned noticing how Lelouch's voice trembled even though they are in the indoors by now. Even without his elder brother waking him up, Lelouch has already started to awake. After his eyes blinked a few times to adjust to the lighting in his own chamber, Lelouch scrambled to reach to the ground and stand on his own.

Lowering the squirming boy in his arms to the ground, Schneizel knelt down to reach the smaller boy's eye level and stroke the damp raven hair smoothly. "Lulu, we should get you into some warm clothes and we'll have dinner together okay?" when Schneizel asked the small boy, Lelouch's big violet eyes meeting his own.

His bare feet felt the warmness of the carpet on the floor. Where are his shoes and socks and his coat? Before he allows himself to panicked, his mind told him that the most important thing is not all of the above. Everything seems to register in Lelouch's mind as he recalled back everything that happened before they ended up back to Aries Palace. Remembering that his beloved chess set is still with Cornelia settles his heart down. However, when he looked into Schneizel 's eyes, the memories invoke in his mind reminded him that he had caused only trouble for his Schneizel-aniue thus far and that he had just better make sure not to cause anymore as guilt spoke to him.

"Lulu?" grabbing the trembling boy's shoulders, Schneizel realized the unusual stillness of his younger brother and wondered what could have been troubling the child and silencing the genius brother of his in the process. Lelouch didn't want to speak lest he hear his voice tremble. He wanted to be strong for Schneizel just this time since he had already cried in front of his elder brother, and was all too aware that Schneizel, not to mention his mother, would only meet Lelouch's distress with more concern.

Thus, the over-astute intelligence of his decided that if he could not speak without revealing his weakness, then he would be better not speaking at all. Schneizel El Britannia did not push for an answer from the boy. He knew too well that Lelouch is most probably fumbling with his own thoughts and he could only wait for the suitable time to come for Lelouch to open up to him.

"Cornelia and Marianne-sama are waiting for us to join dinner," Schneizel's statement seems to attract Lelouch's attention back to face this elder brother. "We should get changed faster and not let them wait, right?" flashing his famous smile before lifting the small boy up again, Schneizel carried the small boy to the edge of the plush bed and sat the boy there while he reached for the towel. "Take off your wet clothes first, Lulu…" Lelouch seemed surprised to hear his brother now calling him with the 'girlish' nickname his mother used, but at least he is not showing any discomfort towards Schneizel's presence.

Lelouch stood up from his bed and obediently followed his elder brother's instruction. The coat Schneizel gave him earlier was already damped from all the wetness on his body. He left the wet coat on the nearby armchair first before doing what Schneizel asked him to. He first took off the ribbon hanging loosely in front of his chest before proceeding to take off the wet and heavy pants. The pants and his undergarment came off pretty easy, unlike the shirt he was still wearing. He tried to take off the soaked and cold shirt. But his small fingers failed to comply with him although he tried hard not to tremble when he tries to unbutton his shirt whilst his bare legs quiver upon touching the floor again.

Schneizel sigh and knelt down close to the still shivering Lelouch. It is not that Lelouch is troublesome, but this is the first time he saw someone possessing a genius-level intellect having difficulty trying to undress. He set the big towel on top of the latter's head, covering the whole figure like a big cape while his hands took both Lelouch's small icy hands in his own.

"Better?" Schneizel blowed some warm breathe onto Lelouch's hands, rubbing the small hands in his own in an attempt to make the small hands stop trembling so much. The boy is shivering both from the cold and from exhaustion by the time Schneizel held his hands in his own. Lelouch looked into Schneizel's eyes and nod slowly with the big towel still on his head. Schneizel was relieved to see how calm Lelouch was now. He couldn't bear to witness Lelouch crying in front of him again. How could someone do such cruel things towards this adorable child? The smile Lelouch is giving him now further ease the blonde prince's heart.

Without wasting anymore time, Schneizel let go of Lelouch's hands that are starting to get warmer and helped the latter to take off the wet shirt. His fingers slowly worked on the buttons, after what the boy experienced today, he just have to make sure to be careful enough to not to startle the child in front of him. Lelouch moved his arms away when Schneizel finally finished unbuttoning those troublesome things, letting his last garment slipped easily from him and end up on the floor, joining the other wet clothes. Schneizel El Britannia froze upon the sight in front of him. The sight he saw puzzled him.

"Schneizel-aniue?" Lelouch's hoarse voice attracted his attention to look back at the big violet eyes. How could Lelouch not tell him anything about it? How did this happen? When? Who would have dared to do this kind of things to the prince? The bruise was a bluish purple color and took up both of Lelouch's small arms and yet the child said nothing about his pain. He knew children of Lelouch's age do get hurt easier than others, moreover this boy is already so physically underwhelming compared to us, so it is not such a surprise that bruises form faster on him. However, Schneizel's heart ached when he held the small arms in his hands cautiously, hoping not to cause any additional pain to Lelouch.

"Lulu…" Schneizel El Britannia was trying his best not to sound angry or mad towards the young boy even though the boy did hide his injuries from him.

"I am sorry… Schneizel-aniue…" Perhaps it really looked worse than it felt. It didn't cross his mind that Guinevere's guard who was restraining him has such a tight grip. He knew it will somehow hurt, but he didn't expect to see bruises forming so fast. And now, after hearing Schneizel's question in a wounded tone, Lelouch didn't know what to do except to apologize. In spite of everything, this was the only thing that came across his mind.

Schneizel sighed again, holding the boy closer to him. "Next time you are hurt, you have to tell someone, okay Lulu?" he tried to encourage the boy to open up to someone. "Do not try to suffer everything yourself. You will always have someone there to bare it with you," big violet eyes looked into his own as he said this. "_I'll_ be there for you," Schneizel said before flashing his warm smile towards Lelouch. He really hoped that boy would change his attitude when grows up one day and not hold on to all the sadness and suffering to himself like he always do.

"It is going to hurt a bit, but I have to check nothing is broken," usually bruises like these do not mean that bones are broken, but Schneizel's instincts told him to just to make sure since the boy is so fragile and thin, it would not be a surprise if someone actually snapped Lelouch's bones into two by applying too much pressure. He looked into Lelouch's eyes again and received a nod from the latter before proceeding to check his younger brother's condition while Lelouch voluntarily held out both his arms for the blonde prince. Schneizel was as caution as possible but Lelouch still hissed in pain when his fingertips brushed against the edge of the bruises. The raven haired prince bit his bottom lip to cease the sound escaping his mouth against his will since he can't stop but to whimper once or twice when Schneizel prodded a particularly sensitive point.

"Well, at least there is nothing broken," Schneizel said to the younger boy in front of him. "Let's get you dry up and change, then we'll sleep together after dinner, okay?" he said to the prince while his hands were patting the raven strands of hairs dry using the towel. His plan on cheering Lelouch is totally working when the younger prince grins happily upon hearing Schneizel's words. The bruises looks nasty and he really should tell Empress Marianne soon regarding Lelouch's bruises and ask to send someone to put some medication to them. But right now, he has an even more important to accomplish as he is trying to avoid Lelouch from having a cold.

Apparently, Lelouch really enjoyed being dried by the big towel, as he was chuckling a little when Schneizel was patting him dry. The blonde prince did not notice that a smile was plastered on his face too when he saw how innocent and lovable his own younger brother is. After gently draping the boy with the towel, he helped the Lelouch into the dry clothes the maids have prepared. Luckily the shirt that the maids prepared is a long-sleeved shirt. At least this would cover the bruises from Lelouch's mother and ever-worrying Cornelia during dinner. Although Schneizel doubt that they could deceived a mother about her child's injury, especially if the mother was a skilled Knightmare pilot of Holy Britannian Empire.

He could always tell Marianne-sama later and he knew she would understand the situation.

When he finally gets himself changed into dry clothes too, Schneizel reached out his hand to hold the small hands of Lelouch. Schneizel was desperately trying to let Lelouch has some warm food since he had already been soaked for so long as they walked towards the dining hall. Lelouch looked up to face Schneizel with his big violet eyes, before smiling again reassuring himself that his elder brother is indeed not annoyed with him. And of course, that his hands are not broken. Then a thought that suddenly crossed his mind made him grins even more happily in Schneizel's warm clutch.

Even if they are broken, he could still play chess with his legs, right?

* * *

"Marianne-sama, this was all what I saw when I arrived to the fountain," Cornelia said, guiltily bowing her head a little. "If only I could arrive faster…"

Marianne hugged the young teenage girl in her arms suddenly, silencing the second princess of Britannia Imperial Family before tilting up her head so that she could meet her beautiful eyes. "Oh, how silly, it is not your fault, my dear…" Cornelia had told Marianne everything that she knew from just now's incident and the empress knows clearly it was not what one can stop by just arriving a little earlier. "No one can protect Lulu forever," she murmured comfortingly, holding her close. "He has to learn how to protect himself someday, and I thank you for being so protective towards him," Marianne continued to murmur as she held Cornelia's eyes earnestly. "Please continue to protect him for me, if you can, in the future, dear Cornelia," she smiled sweetly towards the purple haired princess.

"By the way," Marianne chuckled, trying to cheer Cornelia up. "I think we are missing two princes for dinner," she said while massaging her big belly. Cornelia responded to the statement by a small laugh. Indeed the two of them has been waiting for Schneizel and Lelouch in the dining hall for some time now. Marianne walked towards the table before sitting down at her chair, "I really hope they are not starting a game of chess in the room though…"

Tonight she will finally get to spend a night with her long idolized Marianne-sama. Cornelia smiled a little before joining Marianne at the table, thinking about the idea of both the princes playing a game of chess in the chamber. They should just wait for a little longer before sending a maid to summon or _drag_ the princes for dinner.

After all, what Marianne Vi Britannia was saying is indeed something that is possible to happen.

* * *

**AN:** I'm so glad that I made it on the 'update once a week' task. But I just realized how some of my grammars are not correct and words typed wrongly. Haha! So, how was it? I'm starting to think that the whole story has no plot or what so ever because it is just merely about how adorable Lulu is. Anyway, I'm so happy that physics paper is over! Haha! So here is it, more Schneizel and Lulu cuteness!

Reviews are welcomed!

(Examination tips too…)

Two more dreadful science subjects to be taken within next to weeks:

1) Biology

2) Chemistry

Wish me luck!!

**MokonaYi**


	6. Lies

**AN:** Ahem, I herby announce: I only have one more torturing week of exam and I'll be free again! YAY! Err, did anyone read or watch the anime/manga Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)? It is really a nice story! I was writing this chapter the other day and I suddenly wrote something for that anime. (Crazy me…I know…) Anyway, GoGothGirl suggested something really special so I decided to run with it and see what will happen!

What happened to ? I can't insert the horizontal lines....(cries)

**Disclaimers:** Code Geass is not mine… the maids I created are mine though…^^

_#MOKONA#_

"Check!"

No sound was made by his opponent. Neither a word was uttered nor any facial expression made. Clovis was getting impatient. Whether his opponent was thinking a way to save his own king or he was purposely losing. Well, the latter was not something that Clovis's opponent would do since he never did try to lose a chess game purposely from the time when he started to play chess. The Third Prince was getting nervous. Did he make a wrong move? Was it a trap? His eyes glued seriously on the chessboard trying to identify his own mistakes. Well, it cannot possibly be a trap since there were not any other pieces left for his opponent except for a King, Queen, a Rook and both the Knights. That boy he was playing today was being quite nice to him, allowing to almost take all of the pawns and bishops. He was not even setting any traps or laughing at his brother when Clovis made a mistake.

Lelouch vi Britannia was being _very_ nice today, awkwardly nice.

After checking and scanning the chessboard for the thousandth time and made sure he did not fall into any traps or so, Clovis looked at the small boy sitting in front of him and noticed that the boy did not even pay attention to him. Well, if Clovis looked close enough, he could see that the young prince's face was rather pale. Probably the big red chair Lelouch was sitting made his face even paler. His violet eyes held no focus even though they were staring straight at the board. At this very moment, worry started to beam in the elder brother's heart. The boy in front of him seemed somewhat tired although their royal classes ended earlier today, allowing them more time to have a game of chess in the royal archives. Moreover, there was not any strenuous physical activity today.

"Lelouch?" he was waving one of his hands in front of the raven haired prince, as if trying to wake the prince who was dozing off during a chess game. "You are in check," Clovis chuckled. Yes, this was a rare opportunity. If his memory served him correctly, he did not even have a chance to say the word "checkmate" to his younger brother ever since he started to play with the boy. But he still likes to play with Lelouch. Spending time with the adorable boy was never a waste of time.

"Huh?" big violet eyes widened suddenly upon hearing Clovis's statement, realizing what his elder brother was saying. Lelouch was surprised to see his Clovis-aniue in check of his own king. What has he been thinking before this? Oh, of course, he was not thinking really much before this. His head was pounding whole day since he woke up this morning. Where was his defense? Almost all his pawns were taken down by none other than Clovis.

The eleventh prince changed his posture from sitting in the big arm chair to a kneeling position as he tried to reach for the chessboard. Well, no worries. He could already see a big opening offered by Clovis and Lelouch proceeded to take down his elder brother's Queen. He smirked before moving the black Knight to take down the white Queen. His hands still ache when he was using them, but his Schneizel-aniue had already applied some medications on them after bruises began to form. Although he did not tell his mother what happened but he doubt she did not know anything. After all, Schneizel did say the bruises were going to disappear themselves after a while. So, he could always tell his mother 'after a while'.

"Checkmate," Lelouch laid back to his chair before saying, flashing a triumphant smile towards Clovis. Now only did he realize how hoarse his voice was and his throat hurt a little when he spoke. He knew he did not play a good chess game today because there were way too much distractions. His eyes could not hold focus for a long time today and they became watery. Lelouch tried to rub his eyes but it only worsen the situation, making his eyes red and alarming others around him, especially the noisy Euphemia. The pink haired princess kept asking him what was wrong and why his eyes were red during royal classes. Even when he was silently reading a book, Euphemia could not give him peace and kept pestering him about his eyes. Maybe she thought it was some sort of magic or special flowers that can turn his eyes red and watery instantly.

This time, it was Clovis' turn to stare blankly at the chessboard in front of him. The boy did not even pretend to think before moving his knight to take out the white Queen. And he still thought today would be the historical day where he could finally win a game of chess against his highly intelligent 4-year-old brother. Looking at the chess pieces lining up in front of him, Clovis smiled. It was just as he predicted. "Well, I lost," reaching out his hand to ruffle the mop of raven hair in front of him, much to the younger boy's annoyance.

"Another game?" Lelouch looked into Clovis' eyes, asking him earnestly while his small hands started to arrange the pieces back to their original places. Despite that Clovis really enjoyed spending time with his younger brother; losing to the same person twice in a day really hurts his pride a lot, especially when he kept losing to a 4-year-old. "Thank you for your offer but…" Clovis stood up from the arm chair and walked towards the tea prepared for the princes. "I think Schneizel-aniue is coming now, why don't we have some tea while waiting for him?" pouring out the warm tea into two cups, Clovis held up both the cups and walked towards Lelouch. "The servants prepared some really nice Earl Gray for us," pushing the cup of tea into the small palms. "Thank you, Clovis-aniue," petite hands held the antique cup with one hand, welcoming the heat from the cup to warm his hand. The tea would most probably help to ease the pain in his throat. He knew his voice was getting hoarse and the warm liquid might just clear his throat a little. Lelouch used his free hand to rub his eyes again, attempting to clear his vision. Clovis noticed that the young boy was again rubbing his eyes that were begging to turn redder.

"Lelouch, is there something wrong with you eyes?" the blonde prince leaned knelt down beside the armchair, pushing the chessboard a bit, he put his own cup of tea on the table. When his elder brother tried to stop his hand from rubbing his eyes, Lelouch just pushed the hand away. Once again, he was cornered with those dreadful questions. Honestly, there wasn't anything wrong with him, especially his eyes. They are just tired and not that focus today. Despite possessing a genius-level of intellectual, the young boy just could not figure out the reason why everyone around him was always fussing over some small matters.

"Nothing is wrong…" lying was not the best skill he possessed but this was the best option. "Why don't we check out what was making Schneizel-aniue so late?" Lelouch stood up from the chair he was sitting; putting aside the tea he hoped to drink and walked towards the door. He desperately needed to get out from Clovis' questioning session. Not only his eyes and throat were troubling him, he could feel his legs shaky when he tried to stand up. Clovis only sighed. Something was definitely wrong with the boy considering how the boy tried to avoid questions and why he kept rubbing his eyes. But right now, he should just follow the young prince out. Probably Schneizel-aniue could talk Lelouch out into telling him something Clovis did not know since Lelouch always seemed to stick around the second eldest brother of theirs.

_#MOKONA#_

"The Book of Strategies", just the perfect book for Lelouch to read.

Schneizel held the book in his hands, his legs bringing him towards the royal archives. Although he was running a little late, he found the ideal book for Lelouch to spend time with in his chamber today before he went for his royal classes. As always, those tutors just kept on babbling until times up. After what happened yesterday, Schneizel started to make sure someone was always with his younger brother. He could not bare to see if Lelouch was injured again, not to mention the fearful tears that he saw streaming down the small face. Thankfully, Clovis said he would be with Lelouch whole afternoon before dinner for a chess game or two. Although the second prince of Britannian Imperial Family could already foresee Clovis' defeat, he still felt grateful to have someone keeping the raven haired prince company.

At least, it would not make the eleventh prince a vulnerable target.

"Schneizel, care to join me for a tea?"

The blonde prince do not even need to guess who that voice belonged to. He turned his head around and looked at none other than Princess Guinevere su Britannia, standing in front of him with a few servants behind her. As much as he wished not to walk into his sister, Schneizel also felt relieved. At least, if the devil itself was right in front of him, Lelouch would be definitely safe beside Clovis. On the contrary, he could use this chance to clarify some issues with the first princess of Holy Britannian Empire. He knew that this would be the chance to confirm that incident that involved a bruised Lelouch.

"Thank you for your invitation, Guinevere," Schneizel stepped closer to the princess, preparing to ask her numerous questions that flooded his mind. "I have somewhere that I have to be at this very moment," the prince gave a little smile. "Have you heard about yesterday's incident?" he started the conversation, all the while observing his sister's facial expression. "W-what…what incident do you mean, my brother?" Guinevere took a few steps back, she was clearly surprised by the blonde prince's question. Her servants looked at each other with worried eyes, trying to help their princess to come up with some reasonable excuses if in case, the prince found out what really happened.

"Well, I am not sure what incident," Schneizel tried to play dumb, he hoped his sister would admit what she did and tell him the reason behind it. "But I heard there was a commotion around the fountain yesterday evening so I thought, if Odysseus-aniue and you were there," it was a lie, he did not heard from anyone, he just predicted them to be there based on their usual daily routines. "Maybe you knew what happened to Lelouch?" Schneizel gave a smile to Guinevere, a special smile that differs from those he gave to a certain raven haired prince. The princess knew nothing could escaped the blonde prince's eyes and ears. Despite not being the crown prince, Schneizel el Britannia was the only son that the 98th Emperor of the Britannian Empire, Charles di Britannia paid attention to. His intelligence and strategies he made were rumored to be the best in the whole country, helping their father in his plans of conquering and colonizing other countries.

"…I…" beads of sweat started to form around her forehead and Guinevere's heart almost jumped out of her heart when she heard Schneizel's question. Perhaps he found out but she still needed to come out with something coherent, something that would erase her suspicious. She did not even do anything severe as she was just teaching the commoner child manners and all. Even though Schneizel was a nice person, she could not imagine him to be kind enough to forgive those who have intimidated Lelouch that he favored so much. Perhaps the prince would even…

"Schneizel-aniue? Guinevere-aneue?"

Both of them turned their heads towards the approaching voice and spotted two figures standing behind them. Guinevere let out a breathe of relief that she could finally escaped from Schneizel's questioning session. Well, or the situation could be worse than it was when she saw Lelouch standing behind Clovis. Perhaps the boy would point his fingers towards her and say loudly that she was the one who tossed the chess set into the fountain? Fear grabbed the princess as she looked at the eleventh prince. Lelouch just looked at her with his big violet eyes that held an unwavering resolve in them, not even bothering to acknowledge her. But she could care less about the formalities at this very moment. Schneizel saw the two of his younger brothers and knew he should just let the princess go this time. He was worried that Lelouch would be upset again upon seeing the very person who injured him.

"Whatever happened," Schneizel turned to leave. "I just hope you that you understand that I will do anything and go to any extend to protect those I loved," he knew clearly who was the culprit now. "After all, if you take out the wrong pieces of the opponent's, the King might just retaliate and end that game of yours," the blonde prince looked at the princess one last time before leaving. "Attacking someone from behind is not a very good strategy, Guinevere," he smiled again. "It makes the King furious…" He saw the fear that was all over the princess' face and felt satisfied, "I will take my leave now, enjoy you afternoon tea, my dear sister," after all, even if Schneizel did confronted Guinevere, the bruises formed on both Lelouch's hands and the tears that fell from his eyes was a fact that could never be changed no matter how. Those injuries were inflicted already even though he had his revenge, and thus it made no significance.

_#MOKONA#_

Lelouch stood silently beside his Clovis-aniue. He was well aware of what his Schneizel-aniue meant behind there and he felt it was all because him that drove the blonde prince to say such things to Guinevere. He did not wait for both Clovis and Schneizel as he turned to walk away. Lelouch's brain could not stop telling him how he was at fault first and even caused his dearest eldest brother nothing but troubles all the while. Perhaps he should really have stayed in the royal archives and wait patiently for his elder brother's arrival. The sight of Guinevere looking at him with hatred and disgust did not made him fearful, it made him felt that he was a burden to people around him. Maybe he should not let his Schneizel-aniue to help him with the wet clothes yesterday night. If so, those bruises might had a chance to escape from his elder brother's knowledge and none of these things would have happened in front of him.

He should have just lied.

He should not have cried.

Before he knew, Lelouch was already pushing his small and sore legs to walk at a rather fast pace. He could not stop but to think at how selfish he was by troubling others with his own problems and the thought of it made his head throbbed even more. He could hear Clovis and Schneizel calling out his name behind him asking him to wait for them but his legs refused to stop. He just kept walking down the corridor as if he was deaf and he kept blinking his eyes as if they were no tears forming around them. No, Lelouch Vi Britannia could not afford to repeat such a foolish mistake again. The prince chose to push himself to walk and walk until the very last moment without making others sad, without making them worry.

"Lulu, what's wrong?"

And he thought he could escaped from the person who cared so much for him. Even though his legs were already making haste, his speed was still far too slow compared to a 14-year-old prince. Schneizel grabbed Lelouch's shoulder and turned the latter around, facing him. However, out of his predictions, the small boy pushed the stronger hands away, taking a few steps behind. Clovis just stood silently beside Schneizel. This was the time when he should be coming out with a few excuses to leave both his brothers alone. He saw how Lelouch eyes looked at the floor instead of his Schneizel-aniue eyes, as if there were some words written on the marble floor. He should really leave.

"I have enough chess today," Clovis started earning some attention from his elder brother. "I think I should be drawing something right now," he turned to pat Lelouch's shoulder lightly. "Thank you, Lelouch, I had a wonderful time today," well, he did have fun with the young prince since he managed to at least check the latter once. "I'll take my leave now, Schneizel-aniue," Clovis bowed and turned around, walking towards his chamber. He knew his excuses were not reasonable and it was just a mere attempt of lending them privacy, but he also knew that his Schneizel-aniue already discovered his plan. And he knew, Lelouch would feel more comfortable around Schneizel too.

"Lulu…" Schneizel looked at the boy in front of him and knelt down to the same level as Lelouch. "I am not sick and I am not injured," Lelouch tilted his head upwards, looking into Schneizel's eyes. The blonde prince noticed how pale and flushed the young prince's face was. The big violet irises seemed to be watery and red too. "I am not in pain, the bruises are gone …and I…..I ….the bruises are not pain anymore…" Lelouch noticed how he was babbling in front of his Schneizel-aniue. He must convinced the elder that his injuries were all healed and no longer needed his attention to them. At least, he certainly does not wish that his Schneizel-aniue to ask him the same question that Euphemia was bothering him with the whole day.

Schneizel frowned upon hearing Lelouch's statement. Never once in his 14-year of life that he witnessed bruises vanished in just one day. Who was the boy trying to deceive? The sudden behavior change of Lelouch was puzzling him. If he could not talk the boy to open up to him, he might as well just make Lelouch to tell him everything. "Very well then," Schneizel put his book down on the marble floor and looked into the raven haired prince's violet eyes before holding both the prince's arms in his hands. Lelouch looked at Schneizel for a moment before pain coursed through him from his arms when the blonde prince kneeling in front of him grabbed Lelouch's arms tightly, applying enough pressure to make the young prince cried out in pain.

"Ahh……!" the young prince tried to pull his bruised arms away from Schneizel's painful grip but his elder brother just nudged his painful arm closer to the blonde prince himself, preventing the young boy to escape. Lelouch bit down his lips to forcefully halt the sound from escaping his mouth as he stared at Schneizel with teary eyes. Schneizel did not say a word although his heart ached so much as if it was bleeding when he heard Lelouch squirmed in pain. He pulled both Lelouch's long sleeve, revealing the bruises formed yesterday in front of the young boy once again, trying to break the mantra Lelouch was chanting on himself.

"This is?" he was not angry as he lifted the bruised arm to let the small prince looked at. The skin he was holding seemed a little bit too warm under his own touch. He just could not grasp the reason why Lelouch was hiding his injuries from him. Was he not someone that worth the eleventh prince's trustworthy? "Lulu, why are you telling lies?" he tried to reason with him, hoping to get a reasonable excuse. However, Lelouch did not mutter a word towards his Schneizel-aniue. He just looked away, not wanting to gaze into the worrisome eyes in front of him.

"Why couldn't you just say you are hurt? Why do you tell lies, Lulu?" Schneizel-aniue sounded so furious and worried. Lelouch knew he had to tell his elder brother somehow, for he was the one of those people that he hoped not to make them sad. "If I could hide my pain by telling lies…I would lie to the whole world and even myself…" Lelouch slowly turned his head to face his Schneizel-aniue. "If I could change the world by suffering myself…I would take all the pain by myself…as long as someone I loved is not sad or hurt…" tears began to form involuntarily around his eyes when he said so. He wanted to let his elder brother knew what he had in mind and that he certainly did not mind to lie if he knew he was at least doing good to those he loved and wished to protect.

And this was the resolve of the eleventh prince and seventeenth in line for the throne, Lelouch Vi Britannia.

"Lulu…" Schneizel el Britannia sighed and held the boy closer to him, " I'll protect you…so please, at least…" he held his eyes earnestly, "Please….do not lie to me, Lulu…promise?" he flashed a smile towards the young boy. His brother was only 4-years-old and yet he had such a weighty resolve in his mind. Schneizel could not think of other things to say to the boy who would one day, without a doubt grew into a wonderful gentleman that could devise and execute strategies with incredible speed and precision. But right now, the small boy in front of him was just a child desperately thinking a way to stop people from worrying over him.

"…I promise…I will try…." Lelouch stood motionless in front of his second eldest brother. His head was starting to pound even more when he felt the pain of his bruises coursing through him. The young boy knew very well that he should really kept to the promise he made. At least he should really try his very best to be truthful to his Schneizel-aniue. The coat was getting a little more constricting and the ribbon around his neck felt like it was choking him. His head started to get dizzy when he heard his elder brother said something else but his ears could not catch a word that came out from the blonde prince's lips. Lelouch could only try to focus his eyes on Schneizel's face when he felt that the world was spinning around him.

"Schneizel-aniue…I…." Lelouch tried to gasp for air that seemed to be having difficulty to enter his lungs. Before he could managed to finish his whole sentence, his world turned pitch black and he slumped forwards into the arms of his elder brother.

"Lulu?!"

_#MOKONA#_

**AN: **Cliffy! I tried to imply things and characteristics of the future adult Lulu in the story…was it nice? Oh ya, I just had a fever recently after finishing my biology papers, and it felt terrible because I was constantly drifting into slumber on my bed. Although I was sleeping a lot, I felt so tired as if I never slept before…Luckily the fever subsided the other day and I was free to play again! That fever stimulated me to write a lot of stories with fever scenes inside, just to record down how I suffered during that miserable day…

One more week left!

Dreadful subject left:

1) Chemistry

All hail feverish Lulu!!

**MokonaYi**


	7. Guardians

**AN:** Yay! The dreadful 3 weeks exam is over! So now, I'm back to my cutie Lulu pie and I will update the story faster!! Oh yea, I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed and listed my story into your favs! Thanks again! (It makes me really happy that someone loves to read stuff I wrote!) And, I also realized how some of my words seemed to be missing in the sentence…I wonder why…perhaps my brain did not work that well during exam periods! Anyway, thanks again for bearing with me… (And tons of my grammatical errors!)

Thanks again to everyone who had reviewed!

And those who listed this story into your favorites!

**Disclaimers:** Code Geass is not mine, but I created a doctor named Sebastian, so he is mine.

As usual, this is just another chapter of more cutie Lelouch!

_#MOKONA#_

"Lulu?!" he had already lost count how many times he had been calling out that name and yet that mentioned person did not even budge in his arms. The extra weight that had slumped into his hand caused Schneizel's eyes to open wide with concern, all the while trying to balance the small figure in his arms. Concern grips him inexplicably when he quickly slides a hand below the boy's knees, lifting the frail child up, leaving the book he meant so much to give it to Lelouch on the floor. As he picked up his pace while he kept staring at the boy in his arms, the second prince of the Britannia Imperial Family was debating in his brain whether to bring his little brother back to Aries Palace or to the medical bay in the palace, which was much more nearer.

"Lulu, can you hear me?" the blonde prince gazed at the flushed prince in his arms. "Lulu open you eyes…" it was merely a request more than a command, as the blonde prince kept asking continuously, hoping to just hear a reply or to see the violet eyes flutter open. However, his hopes were not met when he heard no response from the latter. The situation drove Schneizel to make up his mind to allow the boy to have immediate medical attention as fast as his legs could carry both of them. All the while, a million unformed fears tore through the blonde prince. Since when did the prince have a fever? He himself did not realize this even though he was sleeping right next to Lelouch yesterday night. The eleventh prince did attend his classes with Euphemia today and he even played chess with Clovis the whole afternoon! Was he having a fever before the classes? Was it after? He had been with the prince whole night and yet he could not tell when Lelouch started to have a fever. How Thousands of questions flooded Schneizel's brain as he kept wondering, why that boy didn't even say a word before came to this?

Schneizel's legs brought him faster and faster as he felt Lelouch's breathe coming in quicker and shallower in his arms. The boy's arms were knitted together, taking in shallow and quick breathes to fulfill the burning lungs' needs, as if the host itself was suffering immensely. He knew his current action of pacing through the long corridors of the palace was not something out of his character when a few servants and maids stared at the prince in shocked, wondering what could have happened. Schneizel paid no attention to others' gaze at this very moment when he had all his soul focused on Lelouch's well-being. The scene earlier had been a shocked to any children of his age, but not to Schneizel El Britannia as he picked up his composure; bring the center of attention to the raven haired prince alone.

He could only wish that his legs were able to bring him faster.

_#MOKONA#_

The medical bay was rather in peace today. Not many consorts came to ask for more beauty remedies or to inquire ways to enhance what attractiveness they thought they possessed by now and those doings really drove the staffs crazy. Well, normally Empress Marianne would drop by once in a while to have her baby checked for she insisted that the doctors should not come purposely to Aries Palace just for her sake, and it really pleased the physician to be able to be given such respect from the lady herself. Gazing at the clock that showed a little bit more than 6pm, the staffs were happy to see their shift coming to an end soon. Not until when the big oak doors suddenly swung open, revealing a prince who was out of air and a small child unconscious in his arms.

"Y-Your highness…W-What happened?" although they were surprised to see the princes to appear so suddenly at here, the doctors and nurses rushed to the blonde prince's aid. Schneizel knew he must have shown how desperate he was when he suddenly barged in, causing the people inside to look at him with wide opened eyes. Probably due to his imagination but he could not help but to feel that the weight in his arms was getting warmer and warmer as time passed.

"When we were talking just now…he…Lelouch…he fainted suddenly…and…"

Schneizel knew he was babbling right now, and it was not like it for the prince that even the Emperor paid so much attention, to utter such incoherent words from his mouth. Moreover, it was not like him to lose his composure under any circumstances, especially not in front of anyone like now. But the thought of Lelouch in serious illness sent terror down his spine and it made him realized that his voice has taken a desperate tone as he looked deeply into the doctor's eyes.

"J-Just let him lay down at here first," a male doctor stepped in, asking the second prince to follow him to an examination room inside. He could identify the frail boy in the blonde prince's arms to be Marianne's son and being cared so much by the empress herself made Sebastian to use everything he learnt in the medical field to make sure the boy was in good condition. Other doctors were still in deep shocked and could not really react to the prince's description as they watched quietly while some followed the princes inside to assist them.

"Someone please inform Marianne-sama," an order was issued and a few nurses rushed out, complying with what they were told. Schneizel had come to accept that almost every servant addressed the empress in a much friendlier way than other members of the Britannia Imperial Family, since the lady herself insisted so much that formalities were used on strangers. It did not even crossed Schneizel's mind to notify the Empress herself and it surprised the prince himself that he was so worried until he lost sight of such important factor. But this was not the time for it. He walked behind Sebastian into the examination room and laid Lelouch on a single bed inside there.

"Your highness, are you hurt? You could wait outside while…"

"I'm comfortable in here...and...I thank you for your concern," flashing his smile towards the doctor, the blonde prince stepped a few steps behind, allowing more working space for them. Schneizel knew he has been acting a little strange from just now but being beside Lelouch right now was the only remedy to calm his nerves. As for the doctor, Sebastian never had the chance to complete his sentence as he was cut off by the prince himself. His eyes scanned the 14-year-old boy in front of him, checking him for any signs of injuries before proceeding to check on the small prince lying on the bed.

"…S-Sch-Schneizel-aniue…?"

That was the only word that could escape his throat now for that was the only person he was searching among everyone that stood around him. Broken whispers alerted those in the examination room and the person with the mentioned name rushed immediately to the small boy's side, holding the small hand in his own. "I'm here, Lulu...Shh…It is okay, I'm here…" the blonde prince smiled and continued to soothe the young prince that had just woken up on a foreign bed to prevent him from being startled. Lelouch's eyes began to flutter open when Sebastian was taking off the ribbon around his neck, allowing him to breathe easier. His eyes blinked a few times to adjust to the lighting system in the room while his brain worked hard on a solution for the question his brain had voiced first thing when he woke up.

Why was he here?

He was not to see the elder prince showing such close relationship with the boy. In fact, he was surprised that the other royal siblings were not treating the adorable boy dearly. As an experienced physician, Sebastian smiled when he saw the confusion in the small boy's eyes. He approached Lelouch and held the prince's other arm tenderly with his gloved hands, "Lelouch-sama, you are in the medical bay now because you passed out not long ago," slowly, without the latter's notice, Sebastian held the digital thermometer in his hand and bent slightly towards the frail boy, hovering the small figure. "Do you remember?" he smiled, assuring the eleventh prince that he was not in some scary places.

"N-No…" Lelouch tried to speak, but the words scratched and died in his parched throat. He tried to shake his head but it only made his headache worsen and he felt nauseous, as if he was going to throw up what little food he did eat during lunch.

"It's okay…It's okay that you do not remember," smiling again, Sebastian looked at the concern gaze in Schneizel's eyes before continuing his task. "Lelouch-sama, could you help me with something?" when he asked, feverish violet eyes looked at him with all attention that the host could afford, curious to know what the _something_ was. Fishing the thermometer from his hand, Sebastian held the instrument closer to Lelouch, "Just open your mouth and say AHH…" and the prince followed what he was told, parting his lips to try to produce a sound from his burning throat. Sebastian took the chance and slipped the thermometer into Lelouch's mouth, just below his tongue and the physician smiled warmly towards the small boy.

"Just close your tongue around it, okay?" the doctor leaned closer to the boy, assuring the puzzled boy that the instrument was not going to do any harm. "Do not bite it…Just breathe slowly…" he smiled once more before turning away to have a word or two with the nurse standing behind him, waiting for the results and of course, allowing some time for the raven haired prince to calm down under the blonde prince's presence.

Uneven and shallow breathes filled the whole room as Lelouch tighten his clutch on Schneizel's hand. "Shh…it's okay, Lulu…" the blonde prince looked into the feverish violet eyes as he sensed his younger brother's uneasiness. Using his free hand, Schneizel stroked the strands of raven hair tenderly and he smiled warmly towards the frail boy, hoping to calm him just a little bit while waiting for his mother to arrive. To his surprise, Lelouch seemed very calm just being within Schneizel's grasp and the words his elder brother uttered were like magical charms that made him relax so much, although there was still a thing stuck in his mouth.

When a few beep sounds was heard, Sebastian returned and proceeded to take out the instrument under the small boy's tongue. He tried not to cause any extra fears to the eleventh prince by maintaining a smile on his face as he held the thermometer high, trying to read for a temperature. All the while, the raven haired boy just looked confusedly to his Schneizel-aniue, wondering why he was feeling extra warm and his head was pounding all day. It did not take long for Sebastian to read the temperature on the instrument and the numbers on it just suggested the doctor to carry out further treatment to his patient.

"Let's take out this constricting outfit, shall we?" as a doctor, Sebastian knew clearly how overdressing might caused someone's body temperature to not regulate properly. And much to his surprise, the 4-year-old prince cooperated by attempting to rise, but his head felt so heavy, and his arms only gave a feeble shake before giving out completely under him. "Your highness…?" Sebastian looked at Schneizel, signaling the older prince to help him with his task as he slowly lifted Lelouch from the bed and began to change the boy into lightweight clothes.

Lelouch felt even sick when the doctor lifted him up from the bed into a sitting posture. Worse, he knew he had been feeling dizzy whole day but he thought he was just fine until his headache doubled causing his frail hands to clutch around his hand, as if he could chase away the pain. Lelouch squeezed his eyes shut, breathing raggedly while he attempted to wait for the pain to pass. Much to his dismay, the pain soon turned into pure agony as he tried to turn his head away, anticipating for the _worst_ case scenario.

"Here, Lelouch-sama!" Sebastian knew what would happen soon enough and he held the boy closer to himself, positioning the little prince's head above the small container that the nurse held. The second prince looked concerned more than puzzled as he quickly stood closely to his half-brother, comforting the small boy in the doctor's arms. Without any warnings, Lelouch felt an urge from his throat and threw up what little food he did eat this morning and afternoon, emptying all his stomach content into the container prepared for him.

"Lelouch-sama, its okay…just keep breathing…" Sebastian saw how the child in his arms struggled to breathe between intervals and used his hand to gently calm Lelouch by rubbing circles behind his back, encouraging the child to clear out those partially digested food that he consumed today. Indeed, Lelouch felt nothing but the acidic content of his own stomach that rushed through his alimentary canal, choking him in the process. Tears began to trickle down his face as he tried to concentrate on balancing the task of taking in oxygen and the headache that was almost cracking his skull.

On the other hand, even though the second prince of the Holy Britannian Empire always appeared matured for his age, the boy standing beside the doctor now was just like any other children. To be exact, an elder brother who twitched his eyebrows painfully when he was looking at his own little brother struggling and suffering. "Lelouch-sama will be fine, your highness…" Sebastian looked into the elder prince's eyes and said while flashing a smile to him. "Y-Yes…he will…" somehow, Schneizel felt that he was behaving rather childish at this very moment. He wondered how much concern was plastered on his face until the physician had to comfort him instead of Lelouch who was still suffering. Schneizel El Britannia did not have time to feel ashamed; he was too focused on Lelouch's health.

"Lulu? My dear, what happened?"

The door once was again opened, revealing a heavily pregnant woman with long wavy raven hair, just like Lelouch's. Instantly, the nurses in the examination room bowed and lowered their hands, showing respect to the Holy Britannian Empire's Empress, Marianne Vi Britannia. Usually she would have asked them to stop with all those formalities and ask them to raise their heads but this time, the strange pull of a mother hinted her that her very own child was suffering. Something was telling her to just walk straight through the servants inside there, and that her child needed her. And foremost, the softest, barest sound of a whimper touched her ears and Marianne's heart tugged. Sebastian and Schneizel saw the empress but they did not say a word to the anxious mother. The doctor slowly handed the child in his arms back to the long awaited arms of the empress.

"Lulu…honey...its okay…mummy's here…" Marianne held her child close to her, and she felt the unusual warmth of her baby in her arms. "M-Mummy…" He did not look clearly whether it was his mother or not but the familiar warmth and scent made his heart calm, confirming that was indeed his mother, the small boy buried his head on the crook of his mother's neck. He was too dizzy and his delirium allowed him to finally show the child-side of his personality, desperately holding onto the soothing sensation of his mother's embrace around the burning, painful feeling of his. Burning tears trickled against the cloth of Marianne's shoulder, and onto her dress that absorbed the tears of her beloved son. The sound of Lelouch's quiet sobs washed against her ears like tidal waves, bathing her in all the feeling of how a helplessness child's broken voice could induce. Soothingly, she patted the boy's arm, all the while whispering, "…Shh…It's alright Lulu…everything will be okay…"Lelouch had stopped vomiting now, but he felt terrible, especially the strange taste in his mouth.

"Marianne-sama, here…" Sebastian handed a cup of water for the empress, so that she could help her young son to rinse off the awful acidic taste of the gastric excretion in the latter's mouth. "Thank you so much, Sebastian…" Marianne sat down on the edge of the bed that Lelouch was lying just a while ago and pushed the cup nearer to her son's lips. The raven haired boy parted his lips and allowed the clear liquid to wash the unpleasant taste in his mouth. Schneizel just stood there silently, watching as his younger brother suffered so much. His heart ached so much that he was thinking of paying another visit to Guinevere soon enough for making Lelouch go through such dreadful times.

After Lelouch settled down, Marianne held her boy closer to herself, rocking him slightly as she had when he was a baby. "Schneizel, come sit here…"she smiled and asked the blonde prince to sit next to her on the bed, knowing how shocked must it be for the 14-year-old to witness such a commotion, and the blonde prince did do what he was asked as he sat on the bed next to the empress, one hand holding Lelouch's warm palm. "So, how was it, Sebastian?" the empress knew the weight in her arms was more or less calm when she asked about the details as she held the boy closer to her chest, allowing the small burning face to listen to her heartbeat.

"Lelouch-sama had a rather high fever and he passed out suddenly. Fortunately, his highness Schneizel brought him all the way here. Since he vomited and all, I think it would be best to set up an IV drip to supply extra fluid…" the doctor stopped for a moment, letting the information to sink into Marianne's mind before continuing, "it is also to prevent Lelouch-sama from being dehydrated…so I suggest that Lelouch-sama stay here overnight for better observation…" the nurse behind Sebastian stared at him with surprised eyes. Normally, no imperial consorts would allow their children to spend a night at the medical bay as they do not usually listen to what those physicians have to say. But Marianne was different, she took advises and she analyzed the pros and cons herself. At this very moment, leaving her child here into better hands was the best option she could think of.

"Very well…let's get this son of mine changed then?" Marianne smiled and looked at the blonde prince sitting beside her. "Schneizel, how should I thank you for once again taking care of Lulu? But could you help me to undress this clumsy child? We need to get him into some less constricting clothes now…" the empress knew clearly how the second prince was feeling now, and she did not want to see the guilt on the prince deepen. Marianne smiled again when she knew her plan was working. Although Schneizel said nothing except a soft nod, the prince stood up and started to take off Lelouch's coat and shoes.

The cotton small shirt that Sebastian handed to Marianne was in light blue color and it seemed comfortable enough for the boy. Schneizel's mind raced when he thought of something vital: the bruises on Lelouch's arms. But it was all too late for the empress had already slipped out the shirt and her eyes had already found themselves looking at the bruises of her own son. "Marianne-sama…" the blonde prince's tried to explain to the mother of the child, but words just couldn't come out from his lips. Sebastian and the nurses were surprised to find such a bruise on the small child; they did not even realize it until just now. On the contrary, Marianne looked calm enough and she only frowned looking at both Schneizel and her own son.

"I knew …there is definitely something wrong with Lulu…but I never thought there were such nasty bruises…" Marianne laughed a little, trying to assure the blonde prince that it was none of his fault. Lelouch was drifting in and out on his mother's arms and did not even recognize that his secret was revealed so fast. "Sebastian, could you take a look at these bruises too? This son of mine is so mysterious and he likes to keep everything to himself," deep down in her heart, the mother of the child could not stop but to sigh as her heart broke into million pieces by just watching her own son suffering like this. _How could she have been so hideously blind to not notice such severe bruises on her own son's arms?_

Maybe it was time that she had to plan for a certain 'visit' to someone.

"Marianne-sama…"

The doctor soon began to set up the IV drip once the nurses had the equipments prepared. "Oh yes, here, please have your space…" after she laid her feverish son back onto the bed, Marianne took a few steps behind from the bed but still close enough in case her son wanted to clutch onto her, holding Schneizel's hands in her own. Lelouch was not asleep but his violet eyes almost held no focus as he stared blankly upwards, blinking a few times to adjust his eyes over the looming figures around him. His heart raced when he couldn't make out his mother's face…where was she? The small boy looked around frantically and almost immediately, Marianne knew something was wrong and she took Lelouch's small palms in her own, calming the restless boy before he starts to thrash around, wasting what little energy he had. "Lulu….shh…its okay…mummy's here…" she murmured softly and the scene could almost melt anyone's heart who had witnessed it.

Slowly, without drawing much of the small boy's attention, Sebastian inserted a peripheral IV line consists of a short catheter through Lelouch's skin into a peripheral vein in one swift motion but the small boy still jerked suddenly within Marianne's grasp, feeling the sting pain on his left arm. He tried to pull his arm away from the pain inflicted by the needle, and the pressure on the bruise but Sebastian's lock on his wrist was much more stronger than his as the doctor steadied the squirming boy in his hands. "Shh…Lulu… don't move…its okay…" Marianne's hands were gripping her son's shoulders, holding him still for the doctor. Sebastian took the chance and quickly finished the IV drip on the eleventh prince, giving a nod to the empress that it would be okay to let go of the prince now.

"I would like to stay here tonight if it was possible, Sebastian?" the empress looked at Sebastian earnestly as she continue to pat her small son on the head. It was rarely for an imperial consort to ask for something, they always preferred to use the word 'command' but Marianne was someone they respected for a reason. And _this_ was the reason. "Certainly, Marianne-sama, but you should rest more since you are still in the middle of your pregnancy and all…" Sebastian had to voice out his opinion to the empress. She was pregnant and staying overnight was not something advisable.

"Marianne-sama…I would like to stay with Lelouch tonight…" Schneizel stated, his heart urged him to voice out his thoughts hoping that he would get a chance to just sit by the fragile child's bedside for tonight. "Well, I guess it would be okay if you were to stay with Lulu…" Marianne smiled and walked towards the blonde prince. It was so nice and sweet of the teenage boy and she really felt grateful to the prince. "But I'll be here with both of you tonight…okay?" Schneizel looked into the empress' beautiful eyes before nodding again. "Thank you, dear Schneizel," Marianne held the blonde prince into her arms, touching her big belly, "Thank you for what you have done to protect Lulu…" such kindness and warmth were shed to the second prince of the Britannia Imperial Family.

And it made Schneizel el Britannia blushed just a little.

Both Marianne and Schneizel sat closely next to Lelouch's bed whole night, worried that the prince might suddenly started to cry again when he realized there were no one but strangers beside him. The prince was too feverish to notice what was happening and he kept looking at his hand that was hooked with the drip, observing it as if it was some sort of special thing with his feverish eyes. When fatigue finally took over the small boy, he slowly closed his eyes and allowed sleep to finally take over the petite figure of his.

_#MOKONA#_

"Schneizel….?"

Marianne came in shortly after she went out to get herself and the blonde prince a cup of tea but she never finish her question as she put the cups down on the table. Walking towards the arm chair, she draped a red, fur-lined cloak over the blonde prince, keeping him warm enough. She walked quietly towards Lelouch's bed and put a hand on the small forehead, relieved to see the fever starting to dissipate.

A small thought came to her mind: most of the royals in the Imperial Palace thought they do not belonged here as she was of commoner birth. But ironically, the prince that the emperor himself paid so much attention to and how the other nobles and royals were fussing about, was now sleeping soundly beside her son's bed, guarding the boy as if he was the knight for the king.

A smile plastered on her face before she walked back to the table to get her tea.

Perhaps there were so many more guardians for her adorable son, Lelouch Vi Britannia.

_#MOKONA#_

**AN: **Firstly, I'm not a medical student and I do not study anything related to medicine but I get those information and terms from my mum (She is a nurse…). How's feverish Lulu? Do tell me if you guys found out there was some missing words in the sentence! The name Sebastian was from another anime and I just took in and put him as a doctor! Well, I'm plotting a major arc for this entire story or else it would be just revolve around pure Lelouch cuteness and has no plot at all…

Yay! My exams are finished!

Now I'll have more time to write my major plot!

(Hugs feverish Lulu tightly!)

Review and make me dance like crazy!

Thanks again!

**MokonaYi**


	8. Invasion

**AN:** And I thought I could be more disciplined and update my story faster but when holiday is around the corner, I just realized my calendar is full of appointments and camps and all of that. Well, this week's Tuesday is the day when SPM (a major exam for form 5 students) starts in Malaysia. May God bless every candidate and hope you can endure the 3 torturous exam weeks!

All the best to GoGothGirl! (She's sitting for the exam!)

**Disclamier:** Code Geass is not mine…

_#MOKONA#_

"Come on; open your mouth, Lelouch…"

The cute and cheerful sound came from the small little pinked hair princess sitting beside the bed. She was holding a bowl of soup and a spoon but somehow the prince did not seem to budge, even though the princess was holding the spoon closer to the boy's lips, motioning for him to just take a sip. Instead, Lelouch was eyeing the bowl of so-called 'soup' with a distrusting look. "I made you flower soup! Drink it and you will be healthy!" pushing the spoon closer to the Lelouch, Euphemia was convinced that the bluish colored liquid would cure her brother. "This is a magic soup!" And the last statement just further verified that it certainly was not something edible.

"Euphy…I…I had something just now…" the raven haired prince tried his very best to reject the kindness of the princess as gentle as possible, hoping not to break her heart. "Why don't you have it yourself?" he forced out a smile from his face when he saw the disappointment on his sister's face. The blue soup was really not something that he wished to let it go down his still burning throat now, especially if it was made of flowers. "Or…you could give it to Clovis-aniue?" an evil thought just crossed his mind and it was really a good idea. Well, he did feel a little sorry for sacrificing Clovis but that was the only people he could think of whom enjoyed eating things made by Euphemia. By the way, Lelouch could never let his Schneizel-aniue to consume that strange soup. What if it was poisonous?

"Oh…Okay!" Euphy flashed a bright smile towards Lelouch who was sitting up on his bed. The third princess' face beamed again when she heard that suggestion and she was all happy again. "Rest well okay?" said the princess as she stood up, running towards the exit of the medical bay. Lelouch was somehow relieved that he managed to escape from Euphemia. Although guilt still lingered in his mind when he imagined Clovis drinking the blue flower soup, perhaps it was not that poisonous and the talented painter would be safe? "I'll bring you more flowers tomorrow!" before closing the door behind her, the cherry princess with such a sunny demeanor looked back and gave the sick prince one last smile before exiting the room, granting him pure peace.

Lelouch sighed. He had been here since yesterday if his memory served him correctly since he could not remember anything clearly except some bits and flashes of them. Looking around him, the small boy saw the tube called IV or something was still attached to his left arm. Maybe it was because that he got used with the stinging pain inflicted by the tube for he did not feel that uncomfortable anymore. The question of how did he ended up lying at here was still a mystery. Yet, just by using his brain to figure out a simple question would cause him headache and so, the prince gave up and lay back softly on the comfortable bed, closing his violet eyes and tried to give in to slumber.

"Schneizel….aniue…." he couldn't sleep even though his eyes were already heavy and tired. Big violet eyes flutter opened again as they looked silently up to the marble ceiling. Lelouch had just regained full consciousness not long ago and his blonde haired brother was right beside him when he stirred awake, flashing him an assuring smile and clutching his small hands in his own warm hands. The small boy held his hands closer to himself as he smiled, remembering how his elder brother and mother were beside him all night, easing his headache and soreness he felt during that time, murmuring smooth and gentle words.

Slowly, the eleventh prince rose from his bed again, closing his eyes and taking in a few breathes while waiting for his the throbbing pain in his head to pass. It was too boring in the medical bay and he desperately needed to get away from the bed. Although his mother said he was permitted to not attend his classes and that he should rest here, the prince who possessed a genius-level intellect had a plan to spend time. He scrambled down his bed and tried to stand on his weak and shaky bare feet. If he was not to leave here, why not he bring his chess over? Lelouch smiled once again before proceeding with his brilliant thought. He took few cautious steps towards the door of his room, careful not to fall just because of his wobbly legs were doing a bad job supporting him.

Looking back to his bed, Lelouch realized how far he had walked from his bed towards the door. Although with his small steps, there were still s relatively long way to go but he had made it so far without falling to his knees. The tube was really annoying as it was doing its job of restraining him to his bed, not to mention causing every step he took to be harder. _I should just leave it here_, the young prince reasoned to himself that he could never make his way back to his chamber to get his chess set if a tube was attaching to him. Unhurriedly, the raven haired prince put his right hand over the IV drip, exerting what little energy he had, trying to pull the thing out of his arm.

"…!..."

The door suddenly opened revealing the very person that the prince hoped not to see right now, signaling that he was now caught red-handed trying to leave the room that his mother had said so many times not to leave. "What are you doing, Lulu?" two strong and yet gentle hands pulled both his hands apart, looking at him straight in the eyes with the same shade of violet. Marianne Vi Britannia sighed and picked up her son that was still standing in front of her, looking up at her with the still slightly feverish eyes. "Did I say not to leave the bed?" giving the small boy in her arms a stern look as she said so, trying not to pamper the boy so much as she always did. Lelouch's head dropped a little bit in front of his mother, feeling bad for disobeying his mother. Perhaps getting the chess set was a bad idea after all.

"Lulu, no pulling out the drip yourself okay?" her voice was gentle but it still sounded strict. Marianne understood clearly how painful the IV drip must be to a 4-year-old yet she did not want to see her son not recovering at all by allowing Lelouch to pull out the drip on his arm. "I-I am sorry…mummy…" his head was still pounding a little and he still felt tired even though he was sleeping all day so he thought he could take a walk or something but the thought of it seemed to anger his beloved mother a lot. "It is okay, Lulu…"she kissed the small boy's forehead gently, feeling the slightly higher temperature of her son through her lips. The fever had not subsided completely and bed rest was badly needed at this very moment. But her genius son did not appear to be able to grasp the meaning of 'bed rest' that certainly does not include walking around and trying to pull out the IV drip.

Walking slowly towards the bed, the empress laid the small boy back to the fluffy bed tenderly, pulling the covers over the small figure and tucking him in. Lelouch was reluctant at first but soon gave in and stayed silently in the blankets, looking up to his mother with his violet eyes. "No more walking around, okay?" brushing a few strands of raven hair from the smaller face, Marianne smiled, asking the son of hers. The small boy blinked a few times, "…Okay…" and his voice sounded so hoarse when he replied to his mother's request.

"Marianne-sama, we should be going right now…"

Lelouch looked at the man standing wordlessly behind his mother until just now. The man with aqua color hair and golden eyes were one of the guards at the Aries Imperial Palace and Lelouch knew very well who that was. Flashing a smile towards the young prince, Jeremiah Gottwald placed a gentle hand over the small head, stroking it gently, "I hope you get well soon, Lelouch-sama." And the small boy returned the smile with his adorable ones, thanking the guard that protected his mother so much before closing his eyes again, trying to slip into slumber that he needed so much.

"Lulu, when you get better…" Marianne started the conversation before leaving to see someone. "Let's go to visit the Ashford family living in Saint Darwin Street…" she doubted that Lelouch was even listening when she said this but the mentioned family had really supported her in various ways despite her being a commoner. Quietly without waking the child, the raven haired empress stood up and walked out of the room silently. She caressed her big belly and walked slowly with her most trusted guard, Jeremiah tagging behind him.

"What do you think is the matter for him to summon me, Jeremiah?"

"I…I am not sure, Marianne-sama…"

Letting out a small smile as she slowly walked towards the king's chamber, the empress knew there was definitely something happening for the 98th emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire, Charles Di Britannia to ask to see her. And it was undeniably, something interesting and special enough for him to ask for her immediate audience. Curious to find out, she even used the time she planned to spend with her son to see what her husband had to offer her.

Something was telling her: it was not that straightforward.

_#MOKONA#_

"Your highness, you should not head towards that section…"

The second prince turned around to look at the servant in front of him. It was a guard of the palace and they rarely appeared fully equipped in the palace compound, unlike now. "What is the matter?" Cornelia who stood beside the blonde prince was getting impatient with people around her who could not speak frankly. Now, not only just the second princess, Schneizel himself was getting frustrated too. What was with the people in the palace not letting him going to visit his very own brother?

"T-There…There appeared to be suspected terrorists somewhere in that section of the palace and…" words seemed to cut out extra cautious from the servants lips as he bowed his hand towards the two very capable royal children of the emperor himself.

"There's what…?!" Cornelia's eyes widen with surprise while her mind tried to register what the guard had just said. However, the guard did not reply her nor repeat his statement again. Instead he just looked at the marble tiles, all the while bowing his head towards the princess and prince of the Holy Britannian Empire.

Concern gripped Cornelia inexplicably as she looked at her elder brother, Schneizel. The blonde prince was thinking something before looking into Cornelia's eyes. "Let us get going, Cornelia." He turned away from the guard that was still standing there, "Lelouch is still at the medical bay. We should make haste…" despite the calm look he was showing his younger sister, Schneizel's heart raced in his body, warning him to get to his little brother as soon as possible.

"W-Wait, your highness!" the guard was surprised to see the prince acting like this.

Both of them did not turn around, whilst Cornelia was gripping at her sword at her waist. Luckily she was just having sword practices before she met up with the second prince to visit the sick Lelouch. This sword of hers could really be useful if there really were terrorists in the palace. But everything seemed too strange, too bizarre. She never knew it take so long for the army to take out the terrorist, since the palace would certainly get help from the Knights of Rounds and all, it should had only took a few minutes to completely annihilate the entire country, not to mention a few terrorists.

"Cornelia, do you think this is too strange?"

Schneizel knew his sister must have realized something considering that she was one of the knights-in-training. Her instincts were always correct and straight forward, giving insights regarding a lot of matters that happened in the country. "Y-Yes…this is too strange…how did they came in?" the purple colored haired princess looked with concerned gaze towards her elder brother as they made haste towards the medical bay.

Indeed, what Cornelia was saying was true. How do they break in the palace? With the number of guards and the Knights of Rounds, directly under the command of the emperor guarding the capital city of Holy Britannian Empire, Pendragon, who had dared to break into the palace? Moreover, what were they doing at the south wing of the palace where the medical bay was situated? If they got in with the help of spies and all, they should have known there were nothing more than a few chambers at the south wing. They should have been at the king's chamber if their aim was to assassinate the king himself. What were they doing here? Unanswered questions flooded the second prince's mind as he walked quickly towards the medical bay, hoping to reach there in time before his younger brother was harmed.

The blonde prince could only imagine what would happen if he was not in time. There were not many guards situated at the south wing of the palace and it made a vulnerable target. But even if the enemy was aiming for hostage situation, should not they head towards the chamber at the other side of the palace where royal classes were given? That way, there would be a higher percentage that the terrorist could hold hostage of a royal children. Worries grew greater and greater in his heart as time passed and he knew Cornelia felt the same too. The second princess was practically knitting her brows together in distress upon hearing the guard's statement. A mixture of different problems must have crossed her mind as she walked hastily behind her elder brother.

At least, Schneizel knew something for sure.

This was _not_ a place where the terrorist could enter easily.

And that they should reach Lelouch as _fast_ as possible.

_#MOKONA#_

Sounds of people running and their shoes resounding on the marble floor woke the little prince up as he rubbed his eyes to clear his vision. Lelouch sat up on his bed and scanned his room once again, surprised to realize that the doctors and nurses outside his room were so silent, maybe _too_ quiet. Despite all those sound of walking around, not even a sound of speech was heard in his room. And those hasty footsteps seemed like they were looking and searching for something. Interested to see what was going on, the raven haired prince tried to step out from his bed again before recalling what his mother told him. He probably should not leave the room, not to mention the bed. Who knows what will occur if his mother found out? Ignoring the sound outside his room, Lelouch sat silently on his bed, hoping that someone would come and explain everything to him later. For now, he understood fully that he should just stay here obediently.

_**BANG!**_

The door to his room flew open suddenly, revealing a nervous man with a gun in his hand pointing towards Lelouch. Violet eyes widen with surprise but he did not even let himself have the time to gasp. Before he had enough time to register what was happening, the man aggressively pulled his small arm towards the door, taking him away from the bed all of a sudden.

"Wha…"

The sentence to express the surprise of his just died before he had a chance to finish it.

_#MOKONA#_

"Lulu?"

The door of the medical bay was swung open but no one was inside. It appeared to be thrashed and searched thoroughly for something or someone. Cornelia's eyes was filled with nervousness as she called out her younger brother's name, searching for the small figure that was supposed to be lying down, resting in this chamber.

Schneizel walked hurriedly towards the familiar room that he had spent the entire night here yesterday, guarding one precious someone to him. "Lulu, where are you?" he raised his voice, letting his eyes to scan the entire room that appeared to be rather neat if it was not for the door that was knocked down by someone. "Schneizel-aniue…where is Lelouch?" Cornelia's eyes were searching and scanning the entire room frantically too, hoping just to spot raven colored mop of hair around the corner. The blonde prince did not answer his sister's question as he walked closer towards his younger brother's bed, realizing how the blankets and bed sheets were messy and appeared to show signs of Lelouch resistance.

"Lulu…." Schneizel swallowed the lump in his throat as he looked at the IV drip which was forcefully pulled out, leaving a few traces of blood on the white bed sheet. His heart tugged and raced at the same moment. Where was his little brother? Where were the so-called terrorists? Was this Lelouch's blood?

Thousands of questions just added into his brain as he scanned the room once more for any additional clues or evidences that just could help him to determine where his younger brother was right now. "Schneizel-aniue, w-what should we do now?" tears were almost accumulating around Cornelia's eyes when she looked at her elder brother helplessly, trying to get a grip of herself and at the same time, could not stop herself from imagining Lelouch's current situation.

A few guards rushed into the room before Schneizel was able to say anything. They looked as surprised as the royal siblings were. It did not took long for the blonde prince to figure out what was about to happen. But right now, there was thing that he should settle first before letting himself to drown himself into the search of his beloved little Lulu.

"Cornelia…" looking assuring towards his purple haired sister. "Lelouch will be fine, don't be sad…." Schneizel attempted to calm his anxious sister although his own heart was actually racing fast too.

"Inform Marianne-sama and the emperor about the disappearance of Lelouch!" the blonde prince picked up his composure and ordered the guards around him. "Search the perimeter of the palace, the terrorist could not have run far!" he was as furious as his voice was and he was determined to make the one who kidnapped Lelouch to pay back the deserved price for messing with his loved ones.

Cornelia looked up towards her elder brother as her brother ordered the guards. What was she doing? She should be participating in the search and not having her elder brother to calm and assure her instead. They were racing against the clock to save Lelouch back from the terrorist. If the culprits had a way to break into the palace this easily, they would most certainly slipped back outside in a short while.

"Schneizel-aniue, I'll lead the search team myself."

"Cornelia…." The blonde prince looked worriedly towards his younger sister. He knew from the bottom of his heart that the second princess was strong and that he should trust her. Flashing a smile towards the princess, Schneizel nodded, signaling the princess to carry out her task as she said she would while he turned to scan the room once more, just in case if there was any clues that Lelouch left behind.

If this a game of chess, then Schneizel would make sure to utter the word "checkmate".

_#MOKONA#_

"SHUT UP, BRAT!" the man sounded so furious and the loud voice pierced Lelouch's ringing ears, worsening his headache. The IV drip attached to his arm was forcefully pulled out, causing him to wince in pain and doubling the throbbing pain of his head. He was not stupid to not realize that the man tugging his bruised arm was not someone from the palace. Though the clothes he wore was rather nice and showing off his certain social status but it was still a far cry from what the Britannia Imperial Family was wearing. Perhaps this guy was someone from the Capital of Pendragon? Where was he bringing him to? Was he on the run or something? Had Lelouch just become a hostage?

He was feeling nauseous again. Lelouch could not help but to agree to his mother this time that he should really rest in the bed and not running around the palace like this. All those thinking was making his head throbbed even more and before Lelouch realized, the world seemed to be spinning around him. The man was really holding him with all his strength and the pressure applied was hurting his already bruised arm. The small boy did not want this. There was only one person that Lelouch wished to see right now, the one person that he hoped for him to pull out of this situation.

"Sch...nei…zel…aniue…"

_#MOKONA#_

**AN: **This was the exposition of the plot that I said I was plotting about. So how was it? I suddenly remembered that Lulu once said it was impossible for terrorist to enter easily to kill mother that time so I figure he must have experienced something to make such a comparison right? Thus, the birth of this plot bunny in my brain! Haha! Holiday time!

Oh ya, GenMcvile, Jeremiah will be coming out more in the next chapter! Hope you like the Jeremiah I wrote in this chapter…(did he sound weird or too friendly?)

Thanks again everyone for reviewing and listing this story into your favorites!

Till next chappie!

**MokonaYi**


	9. BloodPurist Faction

**AN:** School holidays finally started and I began to have more time researching about information and facts that appeared in Code Geass. It turns out that there were so many things that I didn't pay attention to when I was watching the anime (probably due to squealing and screaming whenever Lulu appears!) So, I decided to put all those facts I know together and string them in a series of unfortunate events for Lelouch! (Evil me!)

Oh ya, thanks for all the reviews! (Is planning to achieve 100 someday!)

**Disclaimer:** Code Geass is not mine because I will torture little Lulu more…if it was mine…

Enjoy as the secrets revealed! (Well, there are mostly my ridiculous theories though…!)

_#MOKONA#_

Everything is perfect for this particular lady. Just like the twin brother of Emperor Charles, V.V once said, she was _perfect_. Undeniably, the long raven wavy hair that hanged around her like a veil, further enhancing her beauty and those mesmerizing violet eyes Marianne vi Britannia had was always the factor of making others around her envious. And V.V was no exception. The loyal guard of the empress walked silently behind her pregnant figure while the lady herself was heading towards the chamber of the sovereign of Holy Britannian Empire, a smile plastered on her face as she anticipated what the topic of discussion was.

"Would you wait for me here, Jeremiah?" when they were finally standing in front of the large oak doors, the empress decided that it would be most appropriate for her guard to just wait here instead of going in with her. "I believe it would not be a long conversation," she flashed one of her sweet smile yet again. For the royal guard, it was a little unexpected as his lady had never ask him to stay out during her conversations with others, excluding this time. "As your command, Marianne-sama…" the man with aqua colored hair slowly excused himself after he helped his lady to push open those heavy oak doors, smiling a little towards the empress and stood silently next to the door, patiently waiting for the woman he served.

Relieved that her guard did not find that request hurting his heart, Marianne stepped unhurriedly into the awaiting chamber of the emperor. Oak doors closed slowly behind her as the empress continued to walk towards the figure that was standing beside the window, peering at the scenery outside. She did not even acknowledge herself to the king in front of her. Instead, she just walked silently towards the emperor's side and took the cup of tea prepared for her in her hands, knowing that the tea was indeed the tea she loved, until she was just standing next to the emperor.

"Did you happen to just realize that the world outside Britannia was nothing but nations that you have conquered?" Marianne let out a small smile and took a sip of her tea before continuing in her sarcastic tone, "And of course, those countries waiting for you to conquer them…" and this woman was the only one in this world that would speak so freely in front of the emperor. All the while, the empress did not even bother to make eye contact with her spouse. After all, she knew him well enough to marry him despite the fact that he was a king and he had 108 consorts.

"Marianne…I believe…" his tone was taking a way of worrisome and seriousness but he did not forget to be gentle enough for his pregnant wife. To a lot of people around him, if they had heard him speaking like that they would most probably be surprised to death that the 98th emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire, who was always saying that 'equality-and-justice-were-a-form-of-evil-that-must-be-dispelled' thing, was actually a normal husband in front of this particular woman even though she was of commoner status unlike the other imperial consorts he had. The strong woman facing him with none other than pure love and courage was the only woman that he was deeply in loved with. Well, Charles was surprised that his brain still registers this fact.

And of course, the fact that he still possessed such tender and gently voice.

Charles turned around to face the woman he loved so much, an expression of concern plastered on his face as a replacement for the cold ones he always had. "We should speed up our plans...it is dangerous for the children to be here…" gently, the emperor laid one of his hands on his heavily pregnant wife's belly, tenderly feeling and caressing the life that his wife was bearing. This time, the mocking tone disappeared. "No, we will be fine here and you should focus all on the task the four of us had come to agree…" Marianne looked deeply into Charles eyes and she let her hand to slowly pull away a few strands of emperor's light brown hair, as if she was assuring the man in front of her that her heart would never wavers while facing all circumstances.

"A world without…lies…huh?" Charles chuckled as he remembered the day where the four of them consisting both of them, V.V and C.C made the contract to create this kind of world they wished. It was started by him and his twin brother and later his wife and C.C joined their venture as well. Looking at the woman standing in front of him, it was almost unbelievable for him to have been so strangely warm and kind at this one and only person's presence. Nevertheless, if he thought deeply enough, this presence was also his one and only weakness.

"Charles di Britannia, the king who installed his children in important positions throughout the Empire to see their true abilities…" Marianne said suddenly with a sweet smile on her face, as if she could read through the minds of her husband. She was trying to lift up the heavy atmosphere around them just a little. "You are a king…" letting her hand to stop beside her husband's face, touching the wrinkles that were caused by none other than stressed itself, "and a king should never be frail and weak in front of anyone…" her voice was taking a serious tone, trying to remind the man in front of her the duty he was entrusted with. "Never forget about the Emblem of Blood, Charles…" this time, her eyes were shinning with determination as those violet orbs gazed deeply into the emperor's.

As if he could forget that terrible event that had tainted the Holy Britannia Empire's proud history? Charles could still remember clearly about the violent internal feud that occurred within the Britannian Imperial Family prior to his ascension to the throne. It was an incident that repeated themselves in all ancient and modern royal families. During this period, assassination and betrayals were happening so frequently among members of the Imperial Family that wanted the throne that killings and murders were not something to be surprised or feared that time. Charles' mother was among the casualties, not to mention a few more hundreds of members of the Imperial Court. It was that event that deeply influenced him and his twin brother to form a Geass contract to kill the Gods.

In the aim to stop human conflict once and for all.

Charles allowed himself to smile to his wife just once. He never flashed a smile towards anyone, at least not a genuine smile that reflected the feelings deep down in his frozen heart. "How is Lulu by the way? Has the fever subsided?" walking towards the tea table and sitting down, the emperor took the cup of tea on the table and took a sip of it, without even realizing that he was calling his son by the lovely nickname Marianne gave. He rarely had time to visit all of his children and he really did not want to be considered as a family guy by visiting them. Well, he could not even recall some of their faces but he heard Lelouch was sick lately and since Marianne was around, he might as well ask a little about his eleventh son. Surely, if it was on another time, he certainly could not possibly think of other ways to hear from them.

"His fever had not subsided completely but he should be fine within a few days…" Empress Marianne smirked a little, thinking about how reluctant her husband was to reveal his care for their children. Though, she knew the attitude was required to rule a country like Britannia. The king must be tough and strong enough, and his children and imperial consorts should _never_ ever be his hindrance or weakness. She walked closer towards the emperor, taking a seat beside the emperor himself, as she smiled and continue their conversation, "Though I think it would still be wonderful for Lulu if you could drop by the medical bay late in night to see him by yourself…" The empress chuckled a little when she saw a small tint of red on her husband's face, knowing how the father of her children cared for them deep down in the heart and it pleased her more than anything else at this very moment.

"I-I…am not so sure with the time but-"

"Pardon for the intrusion, your majesty!!" Jeremiah Gottwald barged into the emperor's chamber suddenly without the usual composure he held as he gasped for air, as if he had just heard of some catastrophic disaster. Both the emperor and empress were shocked and surprised to be interrupted so abruptly. "M-Ma-Marianne-sama…L-Lelouch-sama was taken away by the terrorists…and…and…" beads of sweat started to form around his face and his golden eyes showed nothing but pure worrisome. However, behaving unlike other mothers, Marianne slowly stood up and walked towards her royal guard, patting him at the shoulder and calming her loyal guard down, smiling to him.

"I shall take my leave now, Your Majesty," Marianne put down the antique tea cup on the table and smiled assuring towards Charles before leaving the chamber. She knew how Charles must have felt this moment upon hearing such news but the gaze she gave her husband was to reassure the father of her child that she would settle the whole problem before anything else could went wrong. "Who is in charge of the searching now?" she asked in a calm voice, not wanting to let the sound that escaped her throat show just how anxious she was to hear her very own son being held hostage. "Her highness Princess Cornelia is leading a search team by herself while His highness Prince Schneizel is apparently still in the medical bay…" taking a deep breathe, Jeremiah tried to suppress the shakiness of his voice and he even felt ashamed for himself. He was Empress Marianne's personal guard and yet he was furious with himself for barging into the emperor's chamber and behaving so…so…worried.

"Jeremiah…" the raven haired empress turned to face her guard suddenly, looking him in the eyes. "We will bring Lulu back…definitely…" she ended the sentence with yet another smile and the empress turned around, walking towards the medical bay, leaving a slightly confused Jeremiah standing behind her. What puzzled him was the fact that how the woman he served could see clearly into others thought and assured them with her smile. For now, he should focus more on retrieving the captured young prince of the Britannian Imperial Family.

"Lulu…I thought I told you to never leave your room…" mumbling to herself, Marianne's hands subconsciously fisted beside her, scanning a few suspicious names for the culprits in her mind and how she would have their heads for even laying a finger on her precious son.

_#MOKONA#_

He did not know where and when he passed out his memories stopped somewhere along the corridor he was being dragged along by the terrorists. Lelouch stirred awake and realized there was nothing but darkness enveloping him. Grateful that he was not blind, the small prince let out a sigh of relieved when he found out it was just a cloth tying around his eyes, preventing sheds of lights from entering his sight. There was also something holding his hands behind his back and something metallic around his mouth, causing him absolutely no chance to cry for help except for a few groans, and it was already hurting his still burning throat.

At least, Lelouch found out that his legs were not restrained as he tried to move them apart. Well, he did try to stand up but his weak and wobble legs just gave up completely under him when he did so, leaving him no choice but to sit silently and constantly reminding himself to breathe in and out in the darkness. The 4-year-old prince tried to yank his hands off the restraints but the more he did so, the sorer he felt on his hands. The material used to restrain his hands would probably be more or less metal chains or so. He felt the cold metallic holding his wrists brushing against his warm skin and the feeling was so comforting for the feverish boy. However, the strange posture he held at the very moment was starting to strain him and his hands were so numb after being tied to his back for a long time. Well, his head was not letting him go for good to, constantly torturing him with the throbbing as soon as he woke up in the darkness.

_Think Lelouch…think…_

That was what his brain was telling him to do so despite those headaches it was giving him. True, he had to calm himself down and not waste what little energy he had by squirming here and there or breaking the impossible breakable chains on his hands. Taking a deep breathe, Lelouch moved his legs around trying to get estimate the size of the room that was holding him. It was only by then that he realized something, the room is way too small to be in any chambers in the palace and his legs could only extend a little more in this constricting place and the thought of it made him a little nervous.

He was practically…trapped…in small places…

Luckily he did not have claustrophobia or else he would have been consuming more oxygen than he needed due to the fear of enclosed spaces. Lelouch calmed his fast-beating heart and tried to reason with himself by remembering those books he read before. _Is this…solitary confinement?_ The small brain of his brought back some information for him and it was really not helping with his current situation. _No…no…that is a sort of punishment…_Why would the terrorists themselves use such punishment on him? Allowing his mind to wonder further away, Lelouch closed his eyes again, recalling back some other facts that he read once. Well, at least he knew something, if he spends long enough in this confined place, he would soon run out of oxygen and die of suffocation, and not from the poison of the flower soup made by Euphemia.

And that fact alone was enough to send chills down his spine.

The mix of over-astute intelligence and yet childish reasoning and partial understandings that the young prince possessed was currently, _not_ doing him any favors. The place he was in was not moving or anything so he should at least be grateful they were not shipping him and selling him to other countries as how he read from some books. Moreover, from the feel of the material against his skin, it was more or less made of metal and a few metal made objects flew through his mind when he tried to figure out what was holding him. Slowly, Lelouch felt a comforting warmness engulfing him as he slowly let slumber took over his figure. The pounding in his head was not helping him in the thinking process so he thought he might as well sleep for a while to reserve some energy. After all, he did remember that a sleeping person uses less oxygen. Well, if only he was not passing out because of oxygen deficiency.

Perhaps he should hang on until his Schneizel-aniue come for him?

_#MOKONA#_

Looking around the medical bay, not letting even a trace of fiber to escape his sight, the second prince of the Holy Britannia Empire continued to scan the room thoroughly, hoping to just find a trace of something related to his disappearance of his little brother. No one could ever commence something severe like this and escaped without a trace after all. Schneizel changed a perspective and looked for the things that were missing from the medical bay instead. The cabinet was a mess itself and a few doctors and nurses were around the place, helping the soldiers and guards to put the place back. Strange enough, a weird question caught up in the blonde prince's mind and he needed so badly for the answer.

"Was anything missing?" he approached one of the nurses who was talking to a guard near him, curious to find out what might be the aim of the terrorists to come here at the first place. The nurse was at first stunned by the prince's question but soon started to answer the question, "I-I am not that sure myself, your highness. B-But the Sevoflurane that we had in stocked were missing some…" Schneizel noticed how the nurse was trembling when she looked into his eyes. He knew he must have been wearing a very scary face since just now and proceeded to smile at the nurse. "Thank you so much for the information…" and he walked quietly away, digesting the new information that he just received. _Sevoflurane…those volatile anesthetics…_ The question of what would possibly be the terrorists aims to purposely venture into the palace and to the medical bay just to steal those drugs registered itself deep into his brain.

Unfortunately, the new information did nothing more than adding his unanswered questions. Not wanting to let anything to escape his sight, the blonde prince searched and looked at everything in the room nonstop, as his brain continued the task of processing the information. Everything seemed too weird and the timing of the kidnapping of his brother was too perfect to him. He understood the terrorists broke in when it was the time for the staffs in the medical bay to change shift, but it was almost too perfect for them to aim for a time where there were no witness except the raven haired prince or perhaps, someone just aimed for this time purposely just for the correct prey? The latter reason seemed to fit in the puzzle more.

"Your highness Prince Schneizel, here…" one of the guards walked towards the blonde prince and handed over one which looked like a fallen button from the shirt of someone to the second prince of Britannia. Carefully taking the button over, Schneizel's eyes were caught on the emblem on top the button. It was made delicately and most probably coated with silver, showing the higher status of one in most occasions. "Thank you very much…" Schneizel did not even realize how his eyes were immediately glued to the button whilst the guard continued to stare at him blankly. Floods of questions invaded his mind again as he held the button closer to take a good look on it. Absolutely no staffs in the medical bay would be having this type of accessories on them, considering how expensive it must be for them. Apart from that, the odd symbol on it somehow did not look like any of the crests Schneizel saw before, and it just bothered him even more.

"Schneizel…"

"Marianne-sama…" the light-colored hair prince raised his head and saw the empress walking towards him. The pregnant mother laid one of her warm hands on top of Schneizel's hair, gently patting him. "Thank you so much, Schneizel…" she murmured comfortingly to the 14-year-old boy in front of her. It surprised the boy even more when he realized she did not even forget to use her sweet smile while talking to him even though her own precious son was captured. His mind was blank. Other than returning the smile, he could not find a word as a response to the supposed-nervous mother.

The empress however, did not mind about that. Her eyes were caught on the small button in the Schneizel grasp. Noticing how the gaze was suddenly diverted, Schneizel held out the evidence in his palm for the empress to take a look, "One of the guards found this in the medical bay…most probably belonged to the terrorists..." his own speech frightening himself further. He could not even be sure that there was more than one of them. Until now, they could not even estimate exactly the number of those who had broken into the palace. They just assumed it must be a party or so to have been able to kidnap one of the royal princes.

"This is…" as soon as her hands touched the evidence, her mind racing to filter all the information regarding the strange emblem in her spinning mind. Jeremiah become aware of how his lady was behaving and stepped a few steps to approach the empress. This time, shocked cursed through him as his eyes quickly registered the symbol that they deemed strange. His heart raced in him when history of his life slowly came back through flashbacks, reminding him that he was indeed a part of them. How he had tried to cover up the fact for these few years serving the empress and now, at this very moment, the symbol turned up at this time. Looking at his lady, he was confused and lost whether he should just tell the truth or to just play dumb towards this wise woman. Jeremiah Gottwald was afraid, afraid that the empress might just found out he was a part of them.

Those who were now a suspect of terrorism and kidnapping a prince of Holy Britannia Empire.

"…The…Blood-Purist…Faction…" Marianne could not believe her eyes as she recognized the emblem. She turned and saw how her loyal guard, Jeremiah's face turned white with fear suddenly. Perhaps he was as surprised as she was and it seemed to her that the young Schneizel knew nothing about the name she just mentioned. "Blood-Purist Faction?" the blonde prince sounded puzzled and was so curious to know about the name that Marianne just said. It was something that he never heard before and maybe it was the key to locate Lelouch's whereabouts. The empress looked at the prince in front of her and decided it was no use trying to cover the information now, especially if it was Schneizel, the smartest prince she was talking about, he would most likely find out by himself one day. And she knew very well that the very person standing beside her, guarding her and her children was a part of them but she was determined to play dumb. At least for now, she would not have to reveal Jeremiah's secret. Perhaps he would tell her one day when he was prepared, and when it was time to tell.

"They….they are a Britannian political faction that opposes the honorary citizenship system…" knowing very well that she did not have to explain what honorary citizenship meant to the brilliant prince, Marianne continued slowly, carefully picking the words to use in order to prevent misleading. "They claim that neither military nor society should be sullied with foreigners…" she smiled sweetly towards the prince, not wanting for him to have a wrong impression towards the faction, and of course not wanting to hurt Jeremiah's feelings who was still standing next to her. This time, the blonde prince seemed to be the confused one now as he stared at Marianne with shocked eyes. Thousands of questions flooded his mind as he tried to put them in sequence, so that he could get some answers from them.

"Foreigners…" slowly repeating the words he had just heard and confused about the information gave. What were they doing here? If their aim was eliminate all Non-Britannians what operation were they commencing in the palace? This place was without a doubt the only place in this whole world to be occupied with the purest blood of Britannians as they were all from the Imperial Family. His small brain could not grasp the meaning and motive of the terrorists. Shaking his head a little to calm it down, Schneizel thought silently. _No…it was still not guaranteed that they were the terrorists…perhaps…_ Yes, thousands of reasons again flooded his mind, analyzing the possibilities and percentage that this button belonged to someone in the palace and it was only a coincidence that it fell at here.

But then, a thought stroked him.

If he thought deeply about it, since the crazy faction called themselves The Blood-Purist and their aim must have been something related to lineage and all. Looking up to face the empress, he could not stop thinking about the possibility why the terrorists came all the way to strike for the vulnerable prince. Not that Lelouch was the crown prince nor he had a strong and powerful noble family supporting his mother. He was exactly the opposite with a commoner birth mother and not prioritized by the emperor himself. Almost everyone in the palace knew although Lelouch was born as the eleventh prince, he was seventeenth in line for the throne, and that number was not really something that signified his importance in the family. The thought made him shivered as he linked his thoughts to his adorable little brother. Certainly, Lelouch was one of the Imperial Family's members but what if…

What if they deemed the blood in his veins _not_ pure enough?

_#MOKONA#_

**AN:** Well, how was it guys? I actually think Charles was a nice father and was fangirling about him ever since I saw a young Charles picture on the internet! Well, he did erased Lulu's memories and threw both Lulu and Nunnally to Japan soon after their mother died but I believe it was all to protect the both of them from you-know-who (the one and only guy who was jealous about Marianne and her children…)…I know…me and my crazy theories! Haha! Anyway, this chapter is mostly about how I think Charles was behind his mask.

And oh ya, The Blood-Purist Faction does exist in the Code Geass world and it was certainly not something that I created. (I don't have very nice naming senses…)

The thought of blood linked me with Kaname and Zero…and Yuuki…

Reviews yay! (While I settle down to watch my new episode of Vampire Knight Guilty!)

**MokonaYi**


	10. Safe in my arms

**AN:** Although I did ask myself to make frequent updates but my fingers and brain failed to comply to my request…Haha! So, here's the next chappie! Hope you guys enjoy it!! I think this story is going to end soon …Probably a few more chapters because I'm starting to run out of _**evil**_ things to write… or maybe I'll keep it around and add a few more cutie Lulu chapters in it when something crossed my mind. Any suggestions from you guys?

Holiday = endless anime = fun!!

**Disclaimer:** Code Geass is not mine but I own the terrorists I created...

_#MOKONA#_

Perhaps his mind was messing with his perception of time, Lelouch felt like he had been sitting in this place for more than a day by now. His burning sore throat was now demanding water to soothe the rawness. The difficulty of breathing in this confined place seemed to ascend as well as time passed. Without a second thought, the young prince tried to stand up once again, confident that he had well regained a little strength for his legs to support him, just to stretch his numb legs. Lelouch pulled his legs closer trying to accomplish his mission and he was half-way there when he froze, careful not to even inhale too loudly. Even if he had not seen it, he had _absolutely_ heard something. There was someone around, just outside this confined place – perhaps not very close, but not very far either.

Thoughts ran through the still feverish mind, scenarios of how he should use this change to escape play in his head, trying to determine the most effective one to be carried out. The noise came again, somewhere to his right. Violet eyes tried to peer around the inky blackness, his body still not moving an inch from the posture he was a few minutes ago, afraid to move in case he accidentally made a noise. Maybe someone was coming to save him and the idea made Lelouch wanted to yell his heart out even more. _No…no…_shaking his little head a little, he let himself calmed down as his ears continued to pick up the sound he heard. Debating with himself, the raven haired prince knew there could be nothing more foolish than this. What if the person was not coming to save him? Not only did he would fail to surprise the terrorists and make a run for it, he would also make his situation worse.

Moreover, even though he did managed to escape, he doubt he would be able to run far; at least not in the condition that he found himself in.

"GET UP, BRAT!!"

Light seeped through his blindfold and into his eyes when a creak sound was produced by his metallic prison and the next thing registered into his mind was to be pulled forcefully out of the confined place, which he was more than welcome to comply. Lelouch could almost felt his headache increasing every second with some of his hair painfully in the grasp of the man who held him still. He could not understand the reason of his sudden release and was too tired to figure out a rational motive. His wobbly legs, which had supported most of his body weight until now, were protesting at the treatment, threatening to give out under him.

"We have to go! They are coming!" a new voice beside him attracted the prince's attention as he tried to turn and see who it was. Well, he forgot he could not see anyone in his current condition but he could clearly tell the voice was taking a desperate tone. "B-But, what about the others, Brian?" the man holding him sounded more or less a follower more than a leader. Lelouch was taking all the mental notes in his mind, remembering the names of the terrorist and guessing the numbers of them. Who knew if he had a chance to describe them? Of course, if he did survive after all this commotion.

"There's no more time, they are most probably deploying the knights now…We must prioritize our mission!" the young prince could not tell where was him currently but his heart rejoiced a little as he heard the man named Brian saying the knights were coming for him, and his mind was so convincing that his Schneizel-aniue must have been coming for him too.

His mind did not even have a chance to stray when Lelouch's small figure was abruptly lifted up. The grasp from the man holding him was forceful, not even close to the usual gentleness he felt from his mother and Schneizel, hurting his back when he was held down powerfully by the man. Small legs tried to kick and squirm away from the death grip but only succeeded in angering the man holding him as Lelouch felt the grip tightened, causing him to wince in pain when the metal shackles around his wrists cut through his porcelain skin. Although his brain planned an escaping strategy for him, but the physically underwhelming Lelouch would stand no chance to be able to execute such plan. He could almost felt his skin burning under him. Closing his eyes, that was the only thing that crossed his feverish mind, trying to coax its host into slumber in hope of regaining what little energy he could produce now.

Scenes of the beautiful aerial gardens at Aries Palace flashed through the mind of the eleventh prince of The Holy Empire of Britannia. He wanted so badly to be in his mother's embrace, the warmth that he needed more than anything now. A certain blonde flashed through his mind too before he closed his eyes, holding back tears that threatened to leave his eyes.

…_Schneizel-aniue…_

_#MOKONA#_

The second prince turned around with a jerk, convinced that someone had called out his name, only to see the empress standing behind him with a worried look plastered on her face. It had been more than a few hours since the capture of a royal prince and guards were scattered all around the palace trying to retrieve the missing prince. Returning his concentration to the blueprints of the palace in front of him, Schneizel continued his plan of predicting where the terrorists might show up. His mind still bothered by the Blood Purist Faction information and the well being of his younger brother. Lelouch did not even have any food since this morning and midday had passed way long ago. What if he was starved?

"Schneizel…"

His facial expression must have betrayed him when he saw how Empress Marianne was looking at him with a worried face and a tender hand patting his head. Smiling a little, the prince returned to his work as he continued to circle out a few places on the prints where he think could both offer an escape route and hard enough to be detected. The terrorists had a child with them on their run; the course they chose to take must be short and precise enough not to be spotted by anyone or else they would certainly fail their mission if they were to engage battle with the royal guards while trying to secure the prince they kidnapped. _Here…and here…_mumbling in his thoughts, the prince swiftly circled a few places on the map presented in front of him and handed the map for the guards, hoping to narrow down their search and bring his brother back as fast as time allows.

"Marianne-sama, your highness Prince Schneizel…" addressing both the royal members of the Imperial Family, Jeremiah Gottwald approached the two figures in front of him and proceeded with his report. "Her highness Princess Cornelia had four of the terrorists in detention right now and the inquisition was commencing under her highness' observations…" he wondered whether the two of them realized he had not mention the small prince's name in his statement. "Very well, Jeremiah…" Marianne did not seem so pleased even though a few of the intruders were caught. "I will go to there myself…" a few thoughts of torturing those thoughtless terrorists flew wildly through her mind as she headed out to her destination. Turning around before leaving, her violet eyes caught Schneizel's figure yet again enveloped in thoughts.

Not even bothering to call out the name of the prince again, the empress of Britannia exited the chamber with her royal guard tagging behind her. She knew clearly why the Blood Purist Faction was targeting her child. But the words were too weighty to be conveyed to a 14-year-old and she could only hope this incident could end before it turns into anything grave.

After the empress left, Schneizel's eyes were glued to the marble tiles on the floor whilst his mind raced for a way to save his younger brother. Since Cornelia had a few of them in her detention and Lelouch was clearly not in their hands, there must have been another team keeping his brother alive for so many hours. He still could not grasp the true motive behind this incident. If they were aiming for Lelouch's life, they would have killed him once they got their hands on the vulnerable boy considering that the last thing the young prince was capable to do was to escape or defeat the intruders by his own. _Where? Where are they now…?_ Schneizel pressured himself for a solution to his own question as he continued to gaze at the floor tiles beneath him, as if they could give him an answer.

Wait…There was one place, a place where most people would have evacuated from it and desolated enough to be able to provide an escape route and lower chances to be identified. Clearing his spinning mind, Schneizel looked once more at the map of the palace grounds before making up his decision. Although Cornelia did get her hands on the comrades of the terrorists, he doubted that they would betray their faction so lightly and reveal the others' whereabouts to them. Indeed interrogation would work but by the time they managed to get them to open their mouths, Lelouch might have already been outside the palace and into the hands of those twisted faction. He could not afford to waste another second as he proceeded to gather some of the guards and led them there by himself, wanting so much to retrieve the current youngest prince of the empire, Lelouch vi Britannia.

"Our main aim is Lelouch's safety, do not open fire unless I said so," his tone picking a serious demeanor as the blonde prince executed his plan. There would be more or less two or three terrorists left after he reasoned to himself that a mission this complicated would only fail with large numbers. If they already planned a hit and escape plan, they must have had a few others somewhere outside the palace to cooperate with their evasion. For them to be able to use the palace's locations so effectively, no doubt there must have another person in the palace, an informant with a relatively high status in the palace to be capable to provide with the precise timing, the accurate location and the perfect evasion plan.

He knew the empress must have known some other information and was unable to tell him about them. Perhaps it was highly confidential or the empress had a few concerns of her own. The blonde prince had no idea but he was certain that he would get his brother back no matter what. A few suspicious names once again ran through his mind as Schneizel mentally listed a few people in the palace capable of this job. He wondered if Empress Marianne would have the head of the informant while maintaining a cheery, motherly disposition with a warm smile on her face.

_#MOKONA#_

The sounds of boots on the marble floor tiles echoed all along the corridors as the two of them continued their evasion plan with a barely conscious prince in hands. Both of them knew it was race against time to get out of this palace before anyone spotted them. Brian was curious why the prince they had was not calling out for help or kicking here and there just to escape, he knew the raven haired boy was sick from the mission briefing he had but he still think the boy might just scream all along, giving away their position in an instant. The kid they grabbed appeared to be lying silently within Justin's hands, making them easier to escape from this dangerous place.

The Sevoflurane they managed to get from medical bay proved to be useful when they were able to knock out those guards with those volatile anesthetics. If they were to engage combat with any of the guards, Brian had no confidence that they could accomplish their mission, not to mention, alive and able to walk out of the palace without a scratch. Their firearms could never be compared to the royal guards or the knights. Thus they had to finish this quickly, before any of the Knights of Rounds too participate in this. By then, their plan would without a doubt fail and the worst faith of them was captured and interrogated for the faction's details.

Examining the hallway carefully, Brian signaled Justin to follow him as they sped towards the end of the passageway where the supporting team was waiting for them. He made sure there was not even a shadow before dashing out as fast as he could, although the unusual stillness and silence intrigued him just a little. However, he could care less about the strange situation, just a few more steps and their mission would have been accomplished and their wish could come true. Before this, he was still so unsure to carry out the mission because he believed the child was innocent regardless what his family's supporters did but this time, this time he could not afford to fail the mission of his master.

"Going somewhere?"

Eyes wide with surprised when he heard that voice, Brian turned around to see a teenage boy standing behind both of them, smiling cynically towards them. He quickly raised his pistol towards the figure in front of him as a reflex and pulled the petrified Justin closer to him. Before they notice, royal guards were surrounding them with weapons aiming nothing but their heads. _Damn it…_he never knew anyone who would figure out the escape route they were using. The briefing report stated clearly that _absolutely_ no one who would come to this place. Gritting his teeth, Brian immediately identified the young blonde man standing in front of him as the second prince of Holy Britannian Empire, Prince Schneizel el Britannia who was rumored to be the best strategist of the country.

"Try and stop us, and I'll make sure Britannia prepares a funeral for this young prince here…" drawing a dagger, Brian took the barely conscious boy from Justin's arms and pressed the cold blade around the small neck. This time, Schneizel's eyes flared with pure anger as he gazed deeply into Brian's eyes. Looking at Lelouch's frail figure, he could not stop thinking what might have just happened to the small boy before this. He was only wearing a pajama with both his hands restrained and his weak legs barely supporting his own weight. Was he conscious under the blindfold? Schneizel could not guess. Satisfied with the reaction he received from the blonde prince, Brian knew he had to have the guards further away so that the both of them could escape.

Taking a few steps backwards, heading the end of the corridor where they planned to jump from the window and reach the supporting team, the guards took cautious steps towards them too. "Oops, you are too close, your highness…" smiling towards the prince, Brian pressed the blade closer to the neck, drawing trace of blood by cutting the skin beneath it. Schneizel held a hand up, stopping the approaching guards. He could easily had the guards gun down the terrorists but he wanted to hear more about this faction thing, more about their motives and why Lelouch was targeted. As if it was a delayed reaction, the small figure in Brian's grasp winced and struggled a little upon the blade, causing the blade to go deeper into the skin and blood started to rush out, staining a little of the raven haired prince's clothes.

All the while, the conversation between those two were fading in and out of Lelouch's hearing. The blindfold had prevented his violet eyes from searching the familiarity of the voice that had came to save him but his ears which were supposed to be working were unfortunately failing him. He could only hear bits of their conversation while his brain urged his legs to run forward into the embrace and warmth he deserved. If it was not because of someone holding him with a cold tip next to his neck, he would have ran away with what little energy he had. Though the blade of the dagger gave a very cool sensation against his burning skin, he soon regretted having it there when it cuts through his skin, drawing blood from him. Lelouch tried to move away from the knife when the pain hit him but only succeeded in making the dagger to sink deeper into him. He was no sure whether tears trickled from his eyes or did he left out a whimper.

If Schneizel-aniue was here, he did not want to look weak in front of him.

Schneizel's eyes grew wide with anger whilst his heart broke into million pieces when his ears caught the softest and barest whimper from Lelouch. Brian realized he could not buy a lot of time before the blonde prince in front of him lost his temper. "Justin, GO!" shouting to his companion, Brian motioned Justin to leave first while he continued to back off against the window with the bleeding boy still in his arms. He lifted up his head, wanting to indicate his soon enough victory towards the second prince, only to be met with a smile by the prince himself. Puzzled by the expression, Brian heard a yelp from his companion and every question in his mind was solved.

"Do you actually think the Britannia Palace was an easy place for the likes of you to come in and go out as you wish?" Schneizel already had their supporting teams in detention while he was stalling time with the terrorist here. "Release Lelouch at once!" he picked up a serious tone and it was more than a command than a request to the terrorist. Forgetting about getting information of the faction from the terrorist, Schneizel was determined to get Lelouch back when blood started to accumulate and flow up from the inflicted wound on the latter's neck. He was more than ready to let the guards put an end to this man's life. After all, with Britannia's technology, he trusted that a full examination of the dead body might also be able to reveal further information about who the intruder was or from where he had been sent. Certainly, the color of his hair and eyes, the exact tone of his skin, the type of clothing he wore, any identifying marks on his body, all of this could be taken into account later.

Sensing his defeat, Brian took a few steps backwards, leaning against the broken window that his comrade had just jumped down a few minutes ago. A hysterical laugh escaped him when he realized the whole supporting team had been captured or killed by now and he was all the faction left for now. "This…this child here… his life was destined to be cursed when he was born to that woman!!" tugging the strands of raven hair forcefully upwards, Brian pulled Lelouch closer to himself as the knife on the small neck sank deeper into the wound, spilling out more blood from the gash. "Those damned Ashfords! They were the once who supported those Numbers from becoming a part of us!!" his voice picking up a desperate tone.

The blonde prince collected the given information and the pieces of the puzzle seemed to fit in upon hearing the terrorist's statement. No doubt, the man standing in front of him was someone from the Blood Purist Faction. From what he had heard from Empress Marianne, they were a Britannian political faction that opposes the honorary citizenship system, claiming that neither military nor society should be sullied with citizens from the areas they conquered. However, the emperor had made a rule to allow them to gain citizenship just by vowing loyalty to the Empire, contrasting the beliefs of the faction. Moreover, the Ashfords who were also the supporter of Empress Marianne gave the emperor their support wholeheartedly, making themselves the hit list of the faction.

This was no longer a kidnapping case.

It was now an attempted assassination of a royal prince.

"You think this is over?" still laughing wildly, Brian held Lelouch closer to himself. His mission was to retrieve the prince back to the master's place and not to kill the boy. He was guessing that the master wanted to use the boy to threaten the emperor to abolish the Honorary Britannians system. Although they were not free from discrimination, it was considered as a humiliation of the faction when the Honorary Britannians are legally almost identical to Ethnic Britannians, enjoying all the privileges of a citizen. Worse, a lot of them were starting to join the military, with some of them even climbing the stairs towards a higher rank compared to them.

"With me gone, there are still a lot of us and we can make the emperor change his mind someday!!" Brian had no more choices left to be made. Considering himself in this situation he had no choice but to end his own life. He could not afford to be captured and interrogated for the faction's details, although he did not know that much himself. Who knew what faith awaits him? He would have rather die with honor than suffer in the hands of the guards. Pulling his dagger away from the small boy's neck, he pushed the figure in front of him away and plunged the blade into his chest in one swift motion, aiming for the position of the heart.

Blood escaped from Brian's body, forming a pool of thick red blood beneath himself and Lelouch. Without the hand of the terrorist supporting him in a standing position, the eleventh prince's gave out entirely below him, sending him lying on the blood smeared tiles with him facing downwards. Schneizel and the royal guards were shocked to see the terrorist commencing a suicide in front of them but the blonde prince soon prioritized his younger brother's well being more than the dead man. He would investigate the matter of the attempted assassination properly once there was time.

Reaching downwards for the small figure, Schneizel knelt down next to Lelouch not bothering that his white pants and coat were not stained with blood. "Lulu?" slowly and carefully as if he would break the fragile in front of him, Schneizel turned Lelouch's body over and cradled the body in his arms lightly, pressing one of his hands on the wound on his neck, applying pressure and trying to stop the bleeding just a little. One of the royal guards immediately knelt down beside the two princes and proceeded to undo the blindfold and the metal piece over the younger prince's mouth. Schneizel's eyes glued worriedly on Lelouch when he saw the blindfold and the metal came out. There were some grazes on Lelouch's cheek which were without a doubt, caused by the friction of the metal on his face while he struggled.

"Lulu?" panic started to grip him when the boy in his arms did not seemed to open his eyes even though the blonde prince had been calling out his names for countless times. "Lulu…Lulu…can you hear me…?" he had not notice that the warmth in his arms were still on a rather alarming temperature and the face was still flushed. The guard kneeling beside them had finally managed to take off the metal restrains locking the small wrists when small violet eyes began to flutter open. Blinking a few times to adjust the light that had entered his eyes suddenly after a long time, Lelouch's brain suddenly registering the events that just happened not long ago and his eyes widen when the pain around his neck hit him. Shifting around trying to escape the pain, the now freed hands tried to push the hand pressing down his wound away.

"Shh... Lulu... its okay..."

Schneizel soothed the small boy in his arms around the achingly painful lump that had formed in his own throat while he tried his best to calm the scared boy. His hand never left the wound on Lelouch's neck as he continued to apply pressure on it, hoping to stop the bleeding just a little bit. He noticed how there were also scrapes formed when Lelouch attempted to break the restraints free. There were also blood traces on both of the small wrists where the metal cuts through the porcelain skin of the 4-year-old boy. As painful as it must be for Lelouch, Schneizel felt even painful to see his younger brother in this state. The fever did not even subside completely and now he had more wounds to be healed. Turning over to face one of the guards, he gave the blonde prince a nod signaling that they should get going to the medical bay.

The elder stood slowly with the squirming boy in his arms, careful not to cause any injuries to the already wounded frail body. He could see violet feverish eyes that held almost no focus, looking at his own eyes. Schneizel flashed an assuring smile towards his younger brother but he doubt he could register anything in his hazy brain. He knew the gentleness he held was impossible to be able to compare to the sweet, kind-hearted mother figure empress. But right now, he had only the warmth and love to be offered to the young prince.

"You are safe in my arms…Lulu…"

_#MOKONA#_

**AN:** 'Safe in My arms' is a one-shot Vampire Knight story written by Blackened Wing and I just borrowed the chapter title from her! (Forgive me!!) That is a very nice story if anyone of you is interested! Oh yea, I'm done torturing the Lulu cutie pie here so I'm going to give him back to his mother and brother… And, the names that I created: Brian and Justin are my piano teacher's sons' names. They are two very annoying boy in the piano studio and were nagging me to put them in my story ever since they read it. So, I decided to make them the villains! (Take that, you two monstrous guys!)

Okay…tell me what you think about it!!

Till then~

**MokonaYi**


	11. Damage

**AN:** I'm starting to think that writing a fanfic could really widen ones knowledge a lot. Especially if you are writing about medical terms or science fiction thingy then you can really find out about more stuff around us! For me, when I was writing this chapter, I was actually flipping and reading a lot of medical books regarding this matter before I start writing (my mum was so happy about it…)!

So, everyone, writing is such a nice thing to do actually!!

Enjoy some Lulu cuteness! More torturing I guess…evil me…

Oh yea, Reti Opening is a type of opening for chess game! And, that's the only opening I know…

**Disclaimer:** Code Geass is not mine…I am just playing with it for a while…

_#MOKONA#_

Moving the white knight of his opposition to form a Reti Opening, the small boy sitting on the bed did not seem to be interested anymore. The opening was a good one. It develops the knight to a good square and prepares for a quick castling, blocks king's pawn game and restricts queen's pawn game but he was just not interested anymore. Bed rest is needed, said his mother. Thus, Lelouch was stuck in his own chamber for almost three days now. Including a few days in the medical bay, the bed was soon becoming the place he hated the most.

Guards of the Aries Palace were now constantly standing outside his chamber doors under his mother's orders, performing the duty of both keeping the prince safe and preventing the prince from escaping from his supposed 'bed rest'. Pulling the covers away, little feet scrambled to the carpet floor and made its way towards the big windows, reaching down from the top to the bottom of the wall. Lelouch walked slowly towards it and his right hand subconsciously reached for the glass, resting on it and feeling the warmth radiated by the sun.

Seeing someone from the medical bay everyday was one of his daily routine in this confined place. There would always be someone who would come over to his chamber to change the bandage on his neck and to check his temperature. His mother, Empress Marianne had insisted on that procedure just to make sure the fever was not relapsing or anything. At least, his Schneizel-aniue would drop by everyday and see how he was feeling, asking him various questions. Though Lelouch really liked the attention and care given, he always felt so tired ever since the invasion of the terrorists. Sometimes, it was so difficult to search for his energy to run and play, but that was an acceptable situation because he usually preferred playing chess quietly or reading anyway.

A whole good week passed since _that_ incident. No one, not even one, had ever asked him what happened, as if they were afraid this small fragile boy would break into pieces in front of them. It amused him for everyone was being so cautious around him. Well, it was not like he remembered a lot during the incident that was soon deemed to be an attempted assassination of the royal prince. Only pieces and bits of memories along with some conversations and screams registered in his small mind. He could not even retain clear and full information regarding him staying in the medical bay. _Perhaps it was the fever_, he thought. The terrible temperature dissipated not long ago after burning for a few days and relapsing not long before, and only lately, finally letting the small prince go for good.

_The window…the broken window…_

Somehow, there was one thing that clearly carved into his burning mind at that moment. Soft silk curtains tenderly brushed against his fingertips as his left hand curled in the fabric beside him. The scene outside the glass window was wonderful, showing mostly the palace's compound and if you strain your eyes enough, parts of the Pendragon City still can be seen. But none of this fell into the violet irises as his was mind drifted to another world of its own.

Although the prince knew it was impossible the window seemed awfully familiar and looked as if it appeared once or twice during his supposed assassination. He could not even see the faces or places that he had been during that period because he was still blindfolded. How was it even possible to remember a window appearing before? Violet eyes squeezed themselves shut suddenly as a wave of headaches suddenly flared up to life. The prince was wiling for the pain to pass and was trying his hardest to verify the existence of a window in his memories.

"_Justin, GO!"_

A loud voice followed by sounds of glass shattering rang in his small mind and immediately, two frail hands flew to cover his ears, trying to block out the sounds. No one was in his chamber and the voice belonged to no one he recognizes in this palace. His violet eyes open widely, staring blankly towards the window in front of him. _Who was that?_ That question made its way to his brain even though his head was now throbbing. Realizing this was exactly the same situation in his dreams, Lelouch tried to pry deeper into his memories, to uncover traces of reminiscences and to calm the uneasiness that was beginning to build in him.

_Where was that place?_ He could not recognize the place that he was standing for all he could remember was pure inky darkness. _How about the window? Why was it there?_ Unanswered problems continued to flood his mind as he stumbled closer towards the window. Taking in ragged breathes, Lelouch practically leaned his whole body weight on the glass as the voices kept going on in his confused psyche. Despite his hands covering his ears with all his might, the voices carried on broadcasting louder and louder in his mind while the headache was basically crushing him when he struggled to evoke all the memories that he _was_ supposed to have.

"STOP IT!!!"

This time the sound of shattering glass was real when his right hand went through the glass window with all force he could muster, shattering parts of the glass while cracks began to form. He could not take it anymore. Warm tears that started to gather in his big eyes streamed down his cheeks. It was not from the pain it felt from the now blood trickling right arm, but from all the confusion in his mind. The voices stopped and the headache was starting to dull. Lelouch took in deep and ragged breathe, eyeing the scene he created in front of him. Everything seemed to happen in a few seconds while Lelouch tried to register what had he done to the poor window. The excruciating pain on the arm which he had sent it through the window seemed to be the first thing he realized as he pulled the injured hand closer to him, wanting to take a better look of it. Droplets of blood fell onto the carpet floorings and seeping into it while some glass shards remained in his arm, piercing through the sleeves of the pajama he was wearing. The pain felt so numb to him.

"Lelouch-sama, are you alright?! What happened?!"

It was by then that he realized two other people was in his chamber now, pulling out his injured arm that was still hanging within the window and lifted him away from the window that he had just broken. He did not even hear the doors opening or the knocks of the guards and servants before they entered his chamber. More people including a few servants and maids began to rush into the place, cleaning up the broken window and curious to find out what had just occurred. The young prince did not know what to answer because he himself did not even know what happened. Ragged breathes started to ease out when violet eyes finally looked into the kneeling figure in front of him, confused and terrified as he tried to find the correct words to answer the asked question.

"I…I…I…the window…it…it broke…and…"

The answer given was nothing near a sentence but the aqua colored hair guard accepted it nevertheless, seeing the prince in front of him trying his hardest to answer the question. The loyal guard almost had a heart attack when he heard the glass shattering in the chamber of the prince. He had thought that someone broke in again and it was enough to drive him crazy. But now, he flashed a warm smile towards the scared young royal prince, trying to assure him it was okay. "Inform Marianne-sama and summon a doctor here, hurry!" eyeing the other guard right behind him, he issued the order before proceeding to the task in front of him. Jeremiah lifted the prince and lowered him on the fluffy bed, one hand holding the injured arm nearer to him, trying to inspect the wound and to prevent the prince from hurting it anymore. He counted the several large pieces protruding into the now split skin of Lelouch, as well as grainy beads of countless other shards.

What on earth had driven the 4-year-old boy to break the glass with his bare hands? Golden eyes looked into the violet eyes as he tried not to show any annoyance towards the teary prince. "Lelouch-sama…" Jeremiah addressed the unresponsive child before placing one of his hands on the small shoulder, calming the eleventh prince of the Imperial Family. He noticed how currently Lelouch's entire world involved only his right hand, shiny glass shards, and the equally glossy, sticky-wet blood matrix around said fragments of glass. The pain induced must be terrible to the small child, considering the wound inflicted by the dagger on his neck must have not been fully healed yet. The blood wasn't a horribly large amount, but the shock of that and the pain must be the reason why Lelouch was in tunnel vision.

"Come, please lie down here…" Jeremiah lifted the prince once again before laying him gently upon his bed on the other side so that his injured hand would be reachable for the doctor later. The small prince was propped up just slightly by a plethora of pillows behind his head, neck and shoulders while the guard continued to take hold of the injured hand by his elbow, lifting it just bit. His sight noticed some bruises that still remained on the wrist while most of the grazes on the small cheek had already healed over these few days. Normally, light bruises heal nearly completely on average in two weeks. Moreover, some might take a shorter or longer time and this was caused by random variation in the healing process so it was no wonder that the bruises was just like they were formed only yesterday. Tears stopped flowing out now but the violet eyes almost held no focus when Jeremiah made eye contact with Lelouch. Jeremiah had no confidence to remove all the shards without making the injuries worse so he could only sat quietly beside the wounded prince, flashing him assuring smiles.

Jeremiah could only hope that the medics got here faster, perhaps if they could, lightning speed would be preferred.

_#MOKONA#_

"I've cleaned all the glass from his wounds, Marianne-sama," he voiced before the woman he respected the most say a word. He just stepped out from the prince's chamber when he saw a certain figure rushing over to this face with concern plastered all over her face. Sebastian knew clearly what the empress wanted to ask after hearing her own beloved son broke the window with his bare hands. "Lelouch-sama does need some stitches but most of these cuts are small and should heal up quickly on their own," he continued before the empress said anything and he could see clearly Marianne relaxed just a little bit upon hearing what he said.

"What happened?" Marianne was curious to find out what caused that son of hers to put his hand through the window, though she knew the doctor would most probably know nothing in detail. "Well, from what the guard said when I was summoned, they say Lelouch-sama suddenly hit the window and the glass gave way under him, sending his hand through the window but…" Sebastian swallowed before continuing, "I think something must have drove Lelouch-sama for doing something like this…"

Marianne looked at Sebastian with curious eyes, unbelievable for what she had just heard. "Something…?" giving permission to the doctor to continue his speech, Marianne nodded and smiled a little towards him, listening to the details. "I believed Lelouch-sama is experiencing a psychological trauma which is a type of damage to the psyche that occurs as a result of a traumatic event…" he saw how the empress reacted towards the words he said just now. The kidnapping and attempted assassination towards such a young child must have caused him to feel something more or less. Sebastian was trying to explain the possibility of this upcoming even to the empress before the prince hurt himself and wondered whether this was the correct timing to say such things.

"That is why he broke the glass?" she did not understand what was going on. As the empress of the Holy Britannia Empire and a mother to a child, her heart ached so much when she heard what the physician said. Shaking his head a little, Sebastian tried to explain the situation to a worried mother. "No, it was most likely that he was having some upsetting memories such as images, thoughts, or flashbacks of the _event_ that haunt him…" but there was no other easier way for him to put the words in. Usually, it took a week or two before someone experienced a trauma like this. He did not even know why the prince was behaving shortly after the occurrence. "Perhaps Lelouch-sama was trying to stop the memories that evoked in his mind…"

When he saw the empress said nothing in response, Sebastian hoped in his mind that he was wrong with the diagnosis. "Was he having some symptoms such as diminished interest or less participation in previously enjoyed activities?" Marianne looked at the man in front of her, trying to recall such behavior of her son during these past few days. _Diminished interest?_ It was not like her son liked to run along the palace or shared a certain pink haired princess' interest. But, if she was to think clearly, Lelouch had indeed play less chess lately, but she thought it was because that he was tired and all. She never thought it was something sounded like this. "Instead of playing nothing but chess, sometimes he would just stare out the window or lay silently on the bed…" she did not know if this was a good answer but she answered it nevertheless.

Sebastian sighed; realizing that the young prince did have some symptoms. He knew beside this, the prince did have phobic avoidance of areas or situations where that incident occurred such as the medical bay. Soon after Lelouch regained consciousness and was lucid enough to know what was going on around him, the small prince demanded to leave the medical bay in which the empress agreed to do so, afraid to upset her precious son once again. Well, it was also mainly because the prince would run away from his bed whenever he had a chance with what little energy he had, and restraining him on the bed would only further distress the small boy.

The physician continued to give details regarding this particular situation. This conversation would no doubt be a long one as he would also had to explain a few therapies used in the psychological trauma to the anxious mother, and the most respected woman of the country. Marianne had all the time he needed for she knew her son was in the chamber with someone she trusted with her life. That certain prince would make sure her son's safety and keep the small boy company.

_#MOKONA#_

Moments ago, when he had just heard about this news, Schneizel almost ran towards his younger brother's chamber. He crossed quickly to Lelouch's bed after he arrived, sitting down quietly on the edge and reaching over to rest a gentle hand on top of the boy's uninjured hand, giving the latter a form of physical connection and a smile of assurance. The elder brother's heart ached to see the raven haired prince all bandaged and his violet eyes reflected only fear and uneasiness. Thousands and hundreds questions seemed to burst from his small lips but nothing came because the mind was holding everything back.

"Lulu…I think you should relax your hand and not balling them up…" he tried a different approach, without startling the child too much. Schneizel held the bandaged hand gently, motioning it into a relaxed position with its palm slightly curled, allowing the small knuckles folding inward to their own accord, even the wrist was left to dangle the hand. "Like this..." smiling once again after he accomplished his task. Lelouch seemed to calm down just a little with his presence but his face still held no smile. Schneizel suspected a few reasons why his little brother would break a window in a sudden but curiosity still drove him to listen to what the boy had to say.

"Lulu…what happened?" it was the most direct question, using the most simple words he could fit in. The mentioned name just looked into Schneizel's eyes apologetically, eyes began to tear up. "I-I'm sorry…n-n-nothing happened…" Lelouch's heart plummeted and tears welled in his bright violet eyes. He knew clearly what he did and he knew it was his entire fault that everyone had to rush to him, once again. Guilt engulfed his small figure.

"Lulu…"

"I-I just accidentally pushed the window too hard…and…and it…" he tried not to lie, he promised not to lie. But this was not entirely a lie; he _did_ push the window with a bit force. So why did his Schneizel-aniue's voice sounded so sad to him? As if he had did something very bad that hurt his beloved and most respected brother.

The blonde prince lost his words. _Accidentally pushed the window?_ If Lelouch had so much strength in his fragile arms, it would be most surprising to the second prince of the Imperial Family. This was yet another denial of the event by his brilliant little brother. He knew further argue with the small boy here would do no help and persistently asking for the answer would only just further distress the already traumatic brother of his. Quickly, Schneizel gathered Lelouch's small body into his arms, lifting him from the bed and cradling the latter to him as he sat on the edge of the mattress. God, the eleventh and youngest prince was so small, so light, and so heartbreakingly precious in his arms. Using his free hand, Schneizel urged the small raven head to lean against his chest whilst he made sure not to hurt the bandaged hand.

Big violet eyes widen with surprise before relaxing in the grip of someone he trusted so much, allowing the burning tears to roll down from his cheek. "T-There's someone shouting… and… and then… the glass broke… then… then… he laughed…" he was hurting and scared. Squeezing his eyes shut, more tears flowed out from the violet eyes and seeped into the fabric of Schneizel's shirt. "It was very loud… it keeps getting louder… and… and I was… I tried…" he felt nothing but miserable right now in his brother's arms. "I can't make it stop…" indeed, he could not make the tears stop, he could not stop the soft sobs and he could not make the voices and sounds of glass shattering stop.

He felt so powerless and miserable.

Fear plagued Schneizel when he heard what Lelouch said. Those were all the scenes of what happened that one terrible day. "Shh... Lulu... it's okay..." he murmured soothingly, trying to calm the sobbing child in his arms. And he thought Lelouch would forget about that day when the boy did not seem to ask about what exactly happened that day. Instead, he just stayed quietly, keeping everything bottled inside without reaching out for anyone's help, even though he was already so scared and terrified. For a moment, Schneizel felt grateful that the terrorists had the blindfold over his little brother. The boy could remember so clearly and so much just by hearing everything. Who knew what would happen to Lelouch right now if he were to witness the whole scene, including when Brian killed himself, with his own eyes?

Even more drastic things could have happened.

Lelouch shook his head slowly; _what was Schneizel-aniue saying?_ This was definitely not okay to him. "No…" he hesitantly looked up to see his elder brother's eyes with his teary ones, afraid that his brother would not believe him. "I already heard them… I always hear them… even though when I'm alone…they were always screaming and… it hurts…" vivid recollections of past experiences flooded out as Lelouch tried to explain to the blonde prince. The pain was not from his arm that he just wounded. It was under the layers of bandage on his neck. His left hand had already subconsciously holding onto the wound as he squeezed his eyes shut once again, feeling the sharp tip of a blade cutting through his skin just like how his memories showed him. This was exactly the same scene he saw every night, or rather, he felt and heard. His dream was always surrounded with inky darkness. It was different. The fear that plagued him was unlike those he had when he read about a book of monsters or accidentally drank Euphemia's flower soup.

The feeling was real.

A small sigh escaped Schneizel's lips as he looked at the trembling figure in his arms. That is the reason why the small boy in front of him always had dark circles under his eyes lately even though he was supposed to be getting plenty of bed rest. "Lulu…its okay now…I'll be here with you…" he knew insomnia occurred because lurking fears and insecurity keep the person vigilant and on the lookout for danger, both day and night. That was why the child in his arms could not get the rest he needed. He was just simply too afraid to close his eyes once again, scared that he would wake up once again at a strange place with no one but strangers beside him. Thus, the brilliant young prince started to refrain himself from sleeping. The only sleep he had was when his eyes and brain were too tired that they shut themselves down, allowing the host to have just a little rest.

Schneizel el Britannia did not know what else to do except holding the sobbing boy closer to himself. "I'll be here… it will be fine… Lulu…" he was not sure himself whether this would help his little brother, but this is the only thing that crossed his mind right now. No information was given to him regarding the terrorists who infiltrated the palace and attempted to assassinate the royal prince. His father, the emperor had called it a halt towards the investigation. Perhaps the emperor wanted to settle this by himself or maybe this incident involved someone that could not be dealt by the army alone. However, it was no longer something that the blonde prince paid attention to.

The damage was already inflicted towards his brother no matter who the terrorists were.

_#MOKONA#_

After listening to Sebastian's explanation, Marianne was fully aware what Lelouch was facing alone and her heart broke into million pieces just by the mention of it. She would have killed all of them mercilessly with her Knightmare for just laying a single finger on her precious son. The empress could still remember the scene when she rushed to the medical bay upon hearing that her son was safe and sound. Her Lulu was covered in crimson blood and it scared her so much. And when they informed her that most of the blood was from the terrorist who committed suicide, she could finally feel herself breathing and taking in oxygen. The one who slashed a single wound on Lelouch's neck should be glad that he was dead or else Marianne would made sure that she stabbed him ten times than what he did.

Marianne vi Britannia did not immediately return to her son's chamber after the conversation with the physician. Instead, she decided to leave both Lelouch and Schneizel alone for a while she went and asked for a serving of tea for them to enjoy later, just to stall some time for the brothers to bond. While the empress walked slowly towards her destination with only her footsteps echoing along the corridor, a certain sound from behind her caught her well trained ears. Most of her servants in the Aries Palace were doing their chores at this very moment and absolutely no one would be so free to tag along her considering she had already sent Jeremiah to ask the servants to prepare another serving of meal for the second prince. She enjoyed stealth but today was not really the day to be playing with her.

"Why don't you come out?" she chuckled, did not even bother to turn around to see the very person that produced the sound. "You have very bad skills in hiding your presence and the sound of your shoes echoing was still too loud for my ears," Marianne knew very well who in the palace would have made such a sound when walking and to be honest, she found it surprising to see that person walking in the Aries Palace. If she had the time, she would have taken her time to participate in that person's plans.

"Silent treatment?"

She lost her patience. Turning over to face the figure in front of her, Marianne smiled before allowing him to say anything. "If you were here to ask who injured Lelouch…" taking a few steps towards the person standing in front of her, the empress debated whether to just walk away or to get more information about the incident that made such damage towards her son's growth. But she figure it would not hurt to know a little bit more, "Then I would like to say…" letting out an almost sadistic grin and further approaching the figure in front of her before continuing,

"Both of us know clearly who was that who injured my son…"

_#MOKONA#_

**AN:** Mwahahaha! And I thought I was going to end the story soon but evil thoughts just kept bouncing out! I know I am such a meanie for hurting Lulu again and somehow this story is turning into a Hurt/Comfort story. (Gotta change the genre now…) Haha! Any guess on who that person Marianne was talking to? Oh yea, grats to GoGothGirl for finishing her dreadful SPM papers!

Thanks a lot for the awesome reviews!!

Till next chappie~

Anyone wanna share their evil thoughts with me is welcomed!! Mwahahaha!

**MokonaYi**


	12. Road to recovery

**AN:** An early update because I'll be away for the weekend! I'm going to my grandparents' house and there is no internet connection since the small town is situated at the outskirts. There's nothing there, just a lot of bugs and mosquitoes. Oh yea, I'm trying to make the story to fit in the original plotline of the anime as much as I could, but I wonder whether it turns out nice or not.

Haha! Thanks a lot to those who had read and reviewed!

Happy birthday Lulu!! (5th December) if I am not mistaken…^W^

**Disclaimer:** I didn't create Code Geass… But I created Melanie in this chapter!

Enjoy more Lulu miserable moments~

_#MOKONA#_

"I have to get back to my son if you have nothing to say…"

The empress turned to leave. She knew clearly that this is the one and only chance to make that person pay for the things he did, causing her own son grave psychological damages. But this was obviously not a time to do this. _What was he doing here?_ She could not figure, surely not to just drop by and see how her beloved son was doing. Though she might lose her patience sometimes, she knew she had to keep her head cool at this moment. They had a plan and an oath to each other. This was not the time for her to fail the plan her husband held so dearly.

"You know, Marianne…"

Slow and small footsteps echoed along the hallway as the person from the shadows emerged, walking towards the woman in front of him. He knew she would not hurt him. Well, he knew no one in this planet and living world had the ability and power to inflict an injury on him. But somehow, words that came from the empress standing in front of him made him uneasy. He did not know why that woman bothered him so much but she just did and it made him even irritated. Now, he could sense that woman stiffen upon hearing him, paying attention to what he had to say, and that had already satisfy him a lot.

"It was just a test…Don't be so angry…"

He chuckled, walking past the woman in front of him, enjoying the fury that built slowly within the empress. This was so much fun, much more than he thought he would have for leaking information about the palace to the Blood Purist Faction. Those people were really brainless to accept and execute the plan he drafted. Did they seriously think he was trying to help those poor creatures? He was just manipulating them within the shadows and without noticing the lurking danger, those men carried out the mission before thinking for a second time.

"You…" she hissed. Anger did build itself in Marianne after she heard what that person said. She rarely showed her emotions like this, however this time, though she knew it would be useless, her heart urged her to thrust a sword into the beating heart of the man standing in front of him, sending him to hell once and for all. A test he said. That only made her even furious. Was he trying to imply everything he did was just to test the young prince, her baby that had not even lived half a decade on this earth? Marianne weighed the pros and cons of her actions, calming her senses and advising herself not to dance according to the music.

Picking up her composure, the empress smirked, knowing clearly what she needed to do next. Her son was her priority, not this person that treated her child's wellbeing as a test or a game. "I suggest you concentrate your search instead of childish tests and games…" Though she could not afford to take that person's life, she could still annoy him just a little, just to please herself a little. "Why don't you concentrate on the expeditions to find Thought Elevators across the planet?" her smirk growing in an almost predatory smile when she said this. That was the plan for the four of them; the sole reason why she had not stabbed the person in front of her. "Because I do not think I could hold myself back another time when my child is injured _again_…" this was more to a threat than an advice. She wanted him to clearly understand the consequences of messing with her child.

"I believe you can find your own way out, please excuse me…"

Feeling her victory, Marianne stepped away from that person, heading towards Lelouch's chamber. What the emperor said was without a doubt accurate. The Sword of Akasha and the Thought Elevators, those things constructed by some long-forgotten ancient civilization were needed for their plan. Rubbing her belly and feeling the child inside her, Marianne realized not much time was left for her children to be safe in this palace. It is dangerous for her and the children to be here. Well, it is not that risky for her though, since she could be deemed as someone _almost_ immortal due to the power she had. Nevertheless, when it was finally the time, she had to make sure both her children were ready to face the cold and man-slaughtering world.

She had no confidence to stay beside them forever.

"Marianne…your children…they are really perfect…aren't they?" the faint sound made way to her ears after she turned to leave. The empress did not answer the query. Though it sounded like a question, it sounded much more like a confirmed statement to her. She heard the footsteps slowly vanishing into the shadows but she still could not let her guard down. That person always gave out an unpleasant aura and she hated it more than anything. Marianne knew what a world her children were growing up into and though it pained her heart to accept it, she knew both her unborn child and Lelouch would without a doubt, grew up to become an important existence to the world. Perhaps they would hold the key to change the world once and for all but it would surely be a journey filled with pain, tears and loneliness.

It was something inevitable.

For now, if she still held the power to protect someone she loved, her young son was definitely at the top of her list. No matter what world he would grow up into, she needed to keep him safe within her arms now, holding him safe and preparing him for the next stage of his life, where Lelouch would without a doubt suffer immensely if he intended to change the world into the one he wished. In order to do that, he must obtain a power. And the power he held would bring him absolutely nothing but loneliness.

_#MOKONA#_

Soft sounds of the chess pieces placed on the chessboard were the only noise produced in the room. Sitting across the prince, a kind looking lady kept talking to him, opening topic of conversations but he replied none. The small boy sitting in front of the chessboard knew what was going on deep in his heart, yet he said nothing. His mother said that this lady here was to keep him accompany since he once said he was bored. But it was a lie. He was not stupid after all. Before this, she asked him go outdoors with her, to play a sand game together. Though it was a sincere invitation, he did not feel like going out today just like the other days. The lady here was just to keep an eye on him, preventing him from breaking the window again. He knew he was weird and made everyone around him worried, especially his mother.

Yet, Lelouch's heart still ached a little upon this treatment. Was he that burdensome?

With what little knowledge she held about chess games, she _could_ not understand the game presented by a 4-year-old in front of her. As a therapist that had witnessed various similar cases, never once did Melanie found herself facing this kind of situation. The eleventh prince of Holy Britannia Empire had locked up all his emotions behind cold doors, not letting even one piece of information to leak from his expression. She intended to employ play therapy, providing the young prince a way to express his traumatic experiences and feelings through a natural, self-guided, self-healing process. It was supposed to be the most effective therapy for children aged between 3 and 11. However, it failed right away for the boy was reluctant to participate in games she readied. It appeared that toys like play houses, dolls and figure soldiers were not the toys that the prince preferred.

Thus, she ended up watching the prince playing chess.

To observe the objects and patterns of play were her main aim, but she could not grasp the meaning of the chess pieces in this formation. Considering that children's experiences and knowledge were often communicated through playing, she desperately _needed_ a translator for this form of language that was presented to her by the intelligent prince. During their morning session, never once did Melanie hear the prince talking about the terrifying incident that happened on him though she already prompted him to talk about it countless times. Not _even_ a word was uttered.

"Lelouch-sama, I…"

"You should have a better opening…" the prince broke her sentence. "You cannot possibly win any games if you keep using the same approach," his words held no emotions but Melanie were very surprised to hear Lelouch talking like this. This was most probably the longest sentence he had ever said during the whole therapy session. She tried to respond to the brilliant prince yet no coherent words registered in her mind at that moment. What was she trying to say to the boy in front of her just now? She seriously could not remember.

"I'm going to the bathroom…"

With that, the boy that seemed nothing but annoyed stood from his chair and walked away from the table, heading towards the attached bathroom in his chamber, leaving the stunned therapist. He was not angry but he was getting impatient with this sort of treatment. That lady obviously could not play chess and she asked so many questions, as if trying to get him to be friendly with her. Not that he hated her or anything but he felt nothing but frustration during the whole day spent with her.

The lights in the bathroom switched on automatically as he stepped in, closing the door behind him quickly. _Peace at last._ Lelouch thought he felt weird spending time with the lady. He felt himself behaving rather offensive and he was not behaving like how he used to. His head throbbed sometimes whenever he tried to remember all the details about that incident. Sighing, the prince leaned his body weight onto the closed door. Was he being too impolite and harsh?

_#MOKONA#_

"Your highness…"

Melanie stood up from her position and bowed politely when she heard the oak doors opened, revealing none other than the second prince of the Imperial Britannia Family. The therapist felt so relieved when she saw the blonde prince, as if he was here to save her from her embarrassment. And of course, he could be the best translator that she needed to decipher the meaning of the chess pieces lined up neatly in front of her placed by Lelouch. Sensing that the elder brother was indeed looking around for the young prince, Melanie answered the question that she predicted that Schneizel would ask next. "Lelouch-sama went to the bathroom just now," receiving a surprised expression from the teenage prince and a sweet smile.

Schneizel approached the smiling therapist, eyes peering at the chessboard resting on the table. No doubt, Lelouch must have been playing a game with the lady here but it seemed like they just started the game not long ago as both of them were still in the process of making an opening. His eyes scanned the board and noticed the opening that the therapist used; undeniably the lady must be a white belt in this game, considering how weak her opening was when he saw her pawns still blocking the path of the bishops and knights, the two most effective pieces as an offense. On the other hand, the black pieces were showing a rather intriguing opening. Though it was special, it was not something that Lelouch normally used.

"Latvian…Gambit…"

It was not more than a whisper but Melanie's ears caught them well. She started to observe the blonde prince when he started to stare thoughtfully towards the chessboard, sensing that he must had noticed something that she could not grasp. And when the prince let out a whisper about something, she was determined to find out about it. Most probably, it would be the key to resolve the young prince's psychosocial challenges.

"Pardon me your highness, what did you say just now?"

The blonde prince pulled his gaze suddenly to face the lady standing in front of him. He was not aware that the words he meant to say in his heart escaped his lips. "This…" pointing towards the black pieces where the knight was situated in front of one of the pawns, Schneizel continued to explain to the therapist, "This is known as Latvian Gambit, a very good chess opening, allowing movements for the queen and bishop…" his voice strayed before he continued. "Though, I rarely saw Lulu applying such aggressive chess opening…" the blonde prince noticed the confusion that lighted up in the therapist's eyes. "This often leads to wild and tricky positions," he wondered if the lady understood what he was saying just now. However, this opening was uncommon at the top level of over the board play and he never expected Lelouch to use such wild tactical play towards an amateur chess player.

"Aggressive…" Melanie repeated the word, thoughts pondered in her mind. Although it was obvious that she could neither understand the positions of the queen or the bishops nor the movements allowed for them but her professional ears picked up the one word she needed. From the empress and the medical doctor's statements, Melanie found out that there were indeed persistent symptoms of increased arousal. Her eyes further confirmed the fact that he was suffering from insomnia when she saw the dark circles under the big violet irises. That poor boy was indeed having difficulty falling or staying asleep, most probably worried that he could not the lurking fears at bay when he closed his eyes.

"Is there a problem?"

"No, your highness…" she wanted to spare the elder brother from the worrying but her heart knew very well that if there was someone that could help Lelouch, it would most likely be Schneizel. "Actually, I was trying to get Lelouch-sama to tell me details of the attempted assassination on him…" Melanie saw the surprise that sparked in the eyes of the second prince of Holy Britannia Empire, worried whether she should continue the sentence. "But Lelouch-sama has been avoiding or ignoring my questions ever since this morning…" she wondered if worry was implied too evidently in her sentence.

The young prince's persistent avoidance of stimuli associated with the trauma really bothered her. He was clearly suffering from inability to talk about everything and anything even related to the experience and it made her questioned whether it was because he was not comfortable in front of her. Moreover, the avoidance of things and discussions that triggers flashbacks and re-experiencing were all clear symptoms that Lelouch feared to lose control of his own emotions. Melanie could grasp the reason behind this. After the window accident, the raven haired prince must have witnessed with his own eyes the consequences of him losing to his own inner feelings and illusions.

She had to make haste to help Lelouch overcome the traumatic experience before the last and most severe warning sign, persistent re-experience happened to the young boy. Officially abandoning the play therapy, Melanie knew she needed the blonde prince's help in the next session if she hopes to get the prince to talk about the incident without reliving it. She need not know about his feelings if Lelouch was not willing to tell. It was the _last_ thing she wanted to hear from the small boy.

_#MOKONA#_

Back in the bathroom, small legs found their way onto the steps in front of the washbasin, allowing the small boy to reach the water tap. Water rushed out from the tap, splashing some of them onto his face. Lelouch wiped the beads of water on his face and his eyes found themselves glued to the mirror in front of him, looking at his own reflection. He realized how dark circles formed under his eyes and all those scratches on his face. Most of them were scabs, crossing his face and scarring him. _I am so strange._ Perhaps this was the reason why his mother forbade him from going to the royal classes this whole week. Well, not only did everyone around him thought he was strange, he could see clearly why he was. Those bandages along his neck and right hand made him sick.

After he accidentally broke the window, nearly everyone was alerted by his actions. Yet, those voices did not simply vanish into thin airs. They were haunting him day and night even though his Schneizel-aniue said it would be fine. Staring straight into the mirror, thoughts started to swim back into his mind as he fumbled with them. At first he waited for someone or anyone to ask him about that incident, but now, he hoped they would just forget about it because that was what he intended to do.

Without realizing that he had every right to behave in this way, it somehow made him felt that he was being childish and unreasonable.

He should most probably apologize to the lady later; Lelouch knew he was being rude speaking to an adult like this. In spite of everything, she was just carrying out her orders from his mother and meant no harm to the young prince. He smiled a little, reminding himself that his beloved brother would drop by in a while, saving him from this boring lady. Two small hands cupped a little water and splashed at his face, enveloping himself in the refreshing feeling provided by the tap water.

"_This…this child here…"_

Lelouch jerked his head upwards upon hearing that familiar voice, eyes widen in an alarm as he saw nothing but his own reflection in the mirror. The feeling of the cool liquid on his face was awfully recognizable to him. Water droplets on his face trickled down his face while some slipped into his lips. _Everything is just my imagination_. His brain chanted the mantra that he used very often these few days, attempting to calm himself down. Somehow, his eyes were playing tricks on him when he saw the scene in front of him.

"…!!!!..."

Two hands flew to seal his lips when he could not stop but to let out a yelp of surprised. There was a lot of blood on his face, streams of blood trickling down from the top of his head, tracing his jaw line and seeping into his clothes. _This is not real, this is not real…_ Lelouch repeated those phrases, chanting that silly phrase as though in fervent prayer without the usual serenity of his mind associated with it. Tasting metallic copper in his lips, Lelouch stumbled a few steps back, falling down from the steps in front of the sink. His mantra failed to calm him when he could not convince himself this was nothing more than a piece of puzzle from his vague memories. Squeezing his eyes shut, he knew he was only shutting down his own reflection that scared him more than anything else.

"_His life was destined to be cursed when he was born to that woman!!!"_

Violet irises snapped wide open again when that voice resounded in his mind. His hands that were sealing his lips just moments ago flew to cover his ears, trying to block out that loud voices he heard. That heart of his pounded quicker within his chest as his breathes started to hitch. That man, he knew him very well. Not that the young prince knew his looks or his name, but he had been listening to that voice for almost one full week now. This was no longer just a pure illusion; it was coming to life as time passed as the voices broadcasted themselves louder and louder every time. It was only when he lost sight of his own reflection that his brain began to calm down. There was no other shadow except his within this room and the raven haired prince knew everything he saw was just in his head.

But the voices kept coming louder and louder, approaching closer to his small figure.

"Please…please…stop…"

_#MOKONA#_

Melanie thought this was the best time to ask for Schneizel's help during the next session she would soon have with Lelouch. Though she did learn some chess strategies from the genius prince, she could see that they were not having any progression during this therapy session.

"Your highness, I was wondering if you could-"

A loud thump echoed from the direction of the bathroom, alerting the both of them. Without sparing a split second, Schneizel and Melanie rushed towards the mentioned place. Schneizel had one of his hands firmly on the door knob while the other knocked softly on the door, allowing him the pretence of being busy in the bathroom. "Lulu? Lulu, are you okay? What happened?" soft knocks quickly turned into desperate ones when the blonde prince heard nothing but running water on the other side of the door separating him and his young brother. Schneizel sent Melanie a worried glance before turning the door knob and rushing into the tiled room, worried about the wellbeing of Lelouch.

At that moment, concerned gripped both of them when they caught a glimpse of the eleventh prince's pale, tensed face. Tears streaked his cheeks under the soft tousle of raven hair. Immediately, Schneizel knelt down on the petite figure in front of him, brushing away stray raven hairs away from his brows with tender fingers. Lelouch ignored him, which was not like him. Instead, the young prince backed away from his touches, small hands still gluing themselves firmly around his ears.

"_YOU THINK THIS IS OVER?!"_

"Please…please stop…stop…" Lelouch pleaded with his teary eyes, whispering in the lowest volume hoping for the voices to leave him alone and simultaneously backing away from Schneizel's looming figure. The loud voices of the familiar male continued to ring in his mind loudly, almost exploding his throbbing head. Tears were coursing down his small cheeks, showing the culmination of terror that had saturated his eyes. He was frightened. _Why did the voices keep coming back? What was wrong with him?_ The brilliant prince could not grasp the reason behind the situation that was happening, he had backed against the bathtub and there was no room left for him to go. Lelouch was soon aware of that fact and his voice took on a new edge of desperation, pleasing and trembling like autumn leaves in the wind.

Melanie's heart ached, body froze. Tears escaped her eyes and rolled down her cheeks as cold horror clutched on her when she saw the scene in front of her. Schneizel's brows knitted. "Lulu…shh…Lulu…" he continued to approach the shaking boy in front of him, without realizing that he could not even the words, 'it's okay' that he used to always say. That desperate voice of his youngest brother left a bitter taste of bile in his mouth.

Schneizel reached out his hands and hugged Lelouch tightly but he received something unlike the usual response from the latter. This time, the blonde almost jumped when his hands closed around his younger brother. The sound made by the raven haired prince when his elder brother held him close was unearthly.

"NO!! PLEASE STOP!!!"

Wildly, he thrashed within Schneizel's grasp, flailing his arms in all directions like a freshly trapped animal while screaming hysterically like a dying prey convulsing in a last attempt to escape. Though panic gripped the blonde prince firmly, he was unwilling to let go of the terrified child in front of him. He had called out worriedly but the child seemed like he was drowned in his own mental state, unable to hear every single word that Schneizel muttered. But he continued to hold his brother tightly and closely to him, afraid that the boy might broke into pieces at this very moment.

"Lulu…It's me…it's okay…shh…you are safe…no one will take you away again…"

Then abruptly, as if that was the correct spell to use, the eleventh prince relaxed little by little in his elder brother's warm embrace, hiccupping with all those tears that continued to pour out from both his eyes. He did not even realize that his Schneizel-aniue right beside him before this. Although the fear plagued him day and night without him noticing, Lelouch felt the warmth radiating from his brother and it made him felt so safe. He could not and did not want to stop the burning tears. So much he ached. He just wanted to cling on this soothing sensation. Tears continued to flow out non-stop when he rasped softly around his sobs,

"W-What's wrong…with me...?"

Upon hearing that simple yet heart-aching question, Melanie who stood still behind both the brothers understood fully the situation faced by the young prince. He was not reluctant to talk about what he experienced; he was not denying the experience he had; the young boy was just terrified to his core. Afraid of what he was feeling now without realizing that everyone who went through that sort of incidents would also felt the same.

He was just afraid to be different.

The road to recovery… It would be slowly but surely, he would make it.

_#MOKONA#_

**AN:** Anyone of you have a guess on who was Marianne talking to? Mwahahahaha! I guess most of you already knew who he was and I planned to reveal his identity in next chapter! And I thought I had run out of evil things to do but those wicked thoughts just continued to flow into my brain. Today is Lulu's birthday if I'm not mistaken! Happie Burfday to my darling dearest Lulu!!

Many thanks to those who had reviewed, added this story into their alerts and favs! These are the biggest motivation I received!

And did I mention? I am without a doubt a sadist… *admits*

Off to my vacation!

**MokonaYi**


	13. The trump card

**AN:** This is the last chapter for this series of unfortunate events that I made Lulu suffered! Haha! I'll be having a major in 2009 so I have to wrap this up and not let it dangle around there for a few months and years. If time allows, I'll probably write a series of oneshots for my favorite Lulu!

Charles is not a good guy in the anime series, but I still want to believe he is not that evil after all. Even if it is only a dream, don't wake me up... =="

Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, favs and all! *is touched*

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Code Geass or Lulu…

_#MOKONA#_

Winter came a little earlier to Holy Britannian Empire this year and the expected princess was born by none other than the empress. Nunnally vi Britannia was the name given by both her parents, a blessed child to give others happiness they said. Although other consorts were not pleased to have another opponent for the throne but she was not much of a threat. Compared to her elder brother, the newly born child was only 87th in line of succession to the Britannia Throne, minimizing all her chances to be the empress. An official announcement was made to the empire about the birth of the princess but not many bother to come and have a look.

The empress however, did not mind that much. To Marianne vi Britannia, the birth of her second child had without a doubt made Lelouch happier than he was before. His fourth year of living in this world was like a rollercoaster ride and it pained the mother to witness her only son to suffer so much from the supposed attempted assassination. A soft smile escaped her lips as she watched her young son from the glass windows outside. Truly, she could not foresee whether Nunnally could bring joy to others but she was felt so relieved to see her son slowly recovering from his traumatic experience.

"Are you going to stand there forever, Charles?"

Though a little tired from meeting the other consorts in the gardens of the Aries Imperial Palace just moments ago, the once elite pilot's ears caught faint sounds of heels resounding behind her. Almost immediately, the confirmed presence of a particular person amused her just a little. She was waiting for her husband to say something but he just stood silently behind her. Did he think he could seriously find a bush in the garden to hide his bulky figure?

"Though this is your hundredth time visiting…do you still want to come in?"

No answer came for the question. Instead, two strong hands found themselves around the empress' waist, pulling the raven haired woman closer. "This is only the second time I am here to see my new born daughter, am I wrong?" Charles whispered into his wife's ears to reply that sarcastic statement, earning himself a small chuckle from the beautiful woman he held in his arms.

Perhaps after attending all those meetings earlier, his mind was messing with him but he could not help but to feel the warm, maternal glow from Marianne as he drew her closer to him while they stood on the porch, peering inside to the sweetest view in front of them. Nunnally was almost a month old now but he had only seen her twice. It was impossible for him to see his children everyday and he accepted that fact, though not so willingly.

"V.V came to see me once…"

The topic of conversation suddenly changed whilst the atmosphere turned into a rather serious one. Marianne's eyes were still glued towards the windows in front of her, sweetly looking at her eldest son playing with her daughter and of course, a certain prince joining them, presenting a very warm scene. She could feel her husband tensed just a little behind her when she mentioned _the_ name. "This was just a trial, he said…" chuckling bitterly. The empress was not complaining, but somehow, she felt that she needed to release some of these stress by talking to someone. At least before she lost her patience and decided to end that immortal life of that person.

And it was more than possible to happen.

Charles did not say anything. No, he _could_ not say anything, feeling a little ashamed deep down in his heart. He was the 98th emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire; a man with enough power in hands to lead the country which had the world's dominant military superpower and one of the largest Empire-unions that control this planet, but he could not even protect his own children like an ordinary husband and father. He knew clearly what his elder brother did. Though they showed a seemingly immense age difference, V.V was without a doubt his blood brother. Who was he to oppose that immortal person that bears the code?

"And I thought I saw you visiting my sweetheart one night…"

The woman in his grasp slowly slid away, turning around to face him with her beautiful violet eyes. Marianne saw the surprise that shone in her husband's eyes. Perhaps he never thought she was aware of his presence in Lelouch's chamber. She could swear that she saw the supposed cold-hearted emperor kneeling beside the bed of her dearest son with a hand softly caressing those raven strands of hair, comforting the child from his nightmare. Though she could not hear what the father was whispering to his own son, the contented genuine smile that was plastered on his usual cold face was more than enough to be a proof of love. If only, her young son knew he had such a father. A father, who was the most powerful man in the world but at the same time, could not even wield his power to protect his own children.

She had no reply from the emperor except the silence given. "You were thinking about using your Geass, right?" Marianne walked closer, her hands resting on the larger ones automatically.

Charles left out a sigh, knowing clearly that nothing could escape from his brilliant wife. "But I didn't use it…" he said while holding his wife's hands in his own. He was trying to use it to rewrite Lelouch's awful memories when he heard the young son of his was suffering from that traumatic event. If he could not protect him from that attempted assassination, the least he could do was to help him erase that part. But the emperor did not lie; he really did not use his power at the end, still weighing the pros and cons of casting the power on such a young child.

Though it did surprise him that his wife had found out all about his plan.

"Charles di Britannia, you do realize that you could only cast that to one particular person once, right?" of course, Marianne realized this situation would only occur without someone to cancel it out. And there was indeed someone out there who could have canceled that power in a blink of eye. She was not being harsh and she knew very clearly that her husband understood the restrictions of that power deemed as The Power of the King. But still, the empress wished that her husband used in only at desperate moments.

"Marianne, I-"

"It will be your only trump card…" she interrupted his sentence, looking at him with almost pleading eyes. "So, please promise me…if you must use it…" swallowing a lump formed in her throat, Marianne continued her request. "Use it only to keep Lelouch and Nunnally from harm…" it was a demand rather than a normal request, coming from the worried empress and a mother of two children. No doubt she would never want her children to have their memories altered or erased forcefully from their lives. However, if it was a measure to save their lives, to let them lead a different life and break free from the chains of destinies, Marianne would have no hesitation to do so. The glowing red sigil was the only thing that could keep her children safe. They could deem her to be a selfish mother, a cruel woman that did not consider her children's opinion.

But she would go to any extent to keep her children safe.

As a husband, things he did for his wife and children were so little that he could count them with only his fingers. "I…I promise you, Marianne," he hated himself for hesitating even a split second before replying his wife. Perhaps he could not keep his word after all. Charles knew his elder brother was practically in charge of everything in the empire, even posing an almost threat towards his wife and children. Yet this time, he would give his words to protect the two innocent children.

"Though I'm not sure whether how I could protect them, I'll try my best, my dear..." the emperor chuckled, trying to lift the atmosphere around themselves just a little. His big hand tucked a stray wavy raven haired behind his wife's ear. "Well, worse come to worst, you could always strip their status away and banish them to Japan. The Ashfords would be more than glad to take care of them…" she knew this was supposed to be a joke but Marianne really meant what she said to her husband now. Charles' face went blank for a few moments when he heard her talking like this. Nevertheless, if it was a choice to be made and it could keep both her beloved children from _that_ someone, she would gladly comply with it. Moreover, as a mother, she had confidence that her children could manage even without the royalty status.

"Nunnally…she has light brown hair just like yours and perhaps one day, she will grow up to become a very attractive princess…" the mother chuckled once again, talking to her husband like this was not something that would happen everyday. "You better be prepare because when the entire world sees her beauty, they will most probably start a war just to try and court her and win her hand," Marianne realized two muscular hands once again found themselves resting on her waist, pulling her closer. "Ah, so should I start producing more Knightmare Frames for the upcoming battle?" Charles teased, nudging her wife closer to him and pulling her into an embrace. Just a look at his young son, Lelouch, and he had no doubt that his and Marianne's children would have good looks that could mesmerize every pair of eyes in the world. Especially those captivating pair of violet irises they had.

He knew he had to leave soon, back to his position as the cold-hearted emperor who would conquer any country without a hint of wavering in his heart. Resting his head on top of Marianne's and inhaling her sweet scent, this could just be the things he had desired the most, more than any areas or the new Sakuradite mine in Japan. It had indeed been a long time ago since he last hugged the sweet, kind-hearted woman like this. And somehow, it made him wondered when the next time would be with the high possibility of war declaration from the Chinese or Europeans.

"What's wrong, Charles?" the ever tender voice rang in his ears.

"Nothing's wrong, Marianne…"

The emperor held the empress tighter. Although being together forever was just a fairy tale and would only be a dream in this chaotic reality, he wished he could stay longer in this imagination forever, holding those dear to him close in his arms.

At least, he still had the trump card that could save his children's lives.

_#MOKONA#_

"Is she asleep?"

Big violet eyes stared at his elder brother while he whispered in a soft tone, trying his best not to wake the small baby in the crib. Schneizel smiled at Lelouch's childish innocence that he seldom showed to anyone. "Yes, I think she is sleeping, Lulu…" the small boy could not even reach the crib with his height. He was kneeling on a chair placed next to the crib to get a better look of his newborn sister. A big genuine smile plastered on his face as he continued to gaze at the newest sibling he had. And it pleased the elder brother to see the young prince look so relax and happy. It had been a while since an attempted assassination occurred and that incident scarred so deeply into the young soul. But he was more than relieved now, seeing how Lelouch was slowly recovering and even happier when Nunnally, the youngest princess was born.

"Nunnally, from now on, I'll protect you from everything…"

Soft words were murmured by the eleventh prince while he slid his fingers between the small palms of his sister, letting the small fingers curl around him. "So, you don't have to worry…I'll make sure you will get to live in a very gentle and peaceful world…" promises were made by him as an older brother and a guardian of his younger sister. Smiling contentedly, Lelouch ran his hand in the few strands of still growing light brown hair of Nunnally, imagining his sister with beautiful wavy hair just like his mother's.

Schneizel's heart ached a little when he heard his younger brother's words. His father, the emperor let him planned some strategies for several battles sometimes and he was more than aware of the current world's status. Though there were no major wars happening, the world was nothing near a gentle and peaceful state. Moreover, since the discovery of the Sakuradite mine in Japan, more countries were fighting to land their hands on those valuable resources, knowing clearly whoever who had them could have easily gained enough military power to strike another empire. Nothing evident was did or declared at the moment of time by either countries including the Chinese Federation and European Union. However, eruption of wars was just a matter of time.

The peace Lelouch mentioned was so fragile. For now, Schneizel knew he need not tell his young brother that cruel fact. When it was time, the raven haired prince would eventually had to face this cold world and stand on his own to counter all upcoming problems. The blonde prince could not protect him forever, not even Lelouch's mother and the ever-protective Cornelia. Yet, if it was in his power, Schneizel hoped to solve everything diplomatically, avoiding wars and casualty of innocent people in the country. In the meantime, he should just indulge himself in spending time with the person he loved most, protecting him with all his powers and keeping him from harm.

"Lulu, do you have in mind about what you want as your birthday present?"

Winter was already here even though snow flakes had not yet fall in Britannia. Schneizel walked closer towards the chair which Lelouch was kneeling on, helping the boy down from the chair and placing him on the carpet floors. The latter seemed a little surprised when he heard his brother's question. It was the first time someone asked him what he wanted for his upcoming birthday. And it made him felt so delighted that so much attention was paid to him by his ever busy elder brother. His elder brother was always there for him, and now, was kneeling in front of him with one hand ruffling his hair. But there was really nothing on his mind at this moment.

"I don't need anything more, Schneizel-aniue. Nunnally is my best birthday present…" he flashed a satisfied smile towards the blonde prince. "But perhaps, a little something for the children living in Area 10, I don't think they will have enough warm clothes for the winter…" an image from one of the books he read flashed through his small mind, recalling how children living in Indochina suffered from warfare and some even starved to death. And of course, unaware that most of those events were caused by the Holy Britannia Empire conquering their countries and making them a colony of theirs. "I already have Nunnally with me…" he smiled again, subconsciously showing how his younger sister brought love and happiness to him.

The innocence showed by his younger brother was indeed something that pleased him. Schneizel was pleased to see Lelouch so contented to what he had, not letting greed of power or territories to guide him in his life. On the other hand, his heart ached upon hearing his brother's sentence, knowing how the young prince must have not realize that almost all wars involved their own empire under none other than their father's direct power. He knew Lelouch was far too young to understand the current situation and if he had the power, not wanting to see his brother's innocence disappeared, he wished that his little brother would never have to face this cruel world.

"Schneizel-aniue?"

Lelouch's big violet eyes stared at his elder brother with utmost concern; pondering whether he had said something wrong to make his Schneizel-aniue had such deep thought. But he was not that worried when he was suddenly pulled into an embrace with two stronger hands, holding him so dearly as if he was going to run away or vanish into thin air. He could felt the warm radiated from his elder brother and it made him felt so safe and secure in this person's arms. Lelouch relaxed in the grip, small hands found themselves holding the kneeling figure in front of him, responding to the given hug and resting his head on the elder's neck.

"It's okay, aniue…I'm okay…I don't hear those voices very often now…"

The sentence Lelouch muttered surprised Schneizel. Perhaps his young brother thought he was worried about him so he tried to convince the blonde prince that he was getting better now. The current situation he faced amused the second prince of the Imperial Family when he realized Lelouch was just comforting him, assuring him everything would be fine. How could he let his 4-year-old brother to worry about him? Musing about himself, Schneizel chuckled a little and pull back to let his eyes fall onto the eleventh prince's face, gazing into his beautiful violet irises.

"I'm sure it will be okay, Lulu…" he smiled again, brushing a few silk strands of raven hair back from the forehead. If the young prince must one day grow up to face this world, he would still cherish the opportunity to hold Lelouch so close to him while he could. When he grew older, the elder brother could foresee the young prince looking annoyed when he called him by his nickname or ruffle with his silky soft hair. It was all a matter of time and the blonde prince made sure he would not waste any time given to him. Looking at the small figure in front of him, Schneizel planted a soft kiss on Lelouch's forehead, earning him a small blush and a faint smile from his beloved brother.

"While you protect Nunnally, I will protect you, Lulu…"

_#MOKONA#_

"Lelouch, are you trying to skip gym classes again?!"

A fierce familiar voice of none other than the gym teacher, Villeta Nu echoed around the school corridor, reaching Lelouch's ears. He was an adult now and he certainly did not require someone to force him to attend classes that he did not wish to. The so called popular teacher was storming towards him with his younger brother, Rolo tagging timidly behind her. Stopping in his track, Lelouch turned around to face the teacher with a smile on his face, hoping to explain for the thousandth time that he did not need to take that unbeneficial lesson to complete his credit hours in the academy.

"But teacher…"

"No buts, Lelouch. You will attend the lesson immediately and I expect to see you in the gym within 10 minutes, do you understand?"

"I'll be there…"

Sighing in defeat as he watched his teacher walked away with his younger brother. Lelouch knew he could not escape those classes everyday though he did run away from most of them. Rolo was most probably acting as a navigator to find him within the school compound. Changing his course, the raven haired teenager walked slowly towards his locker to retrieve his gym clothes. It was without a doubt a class that waste energy running around doing nothing but he should really attend them once in a while if he was to increase his physical strength just a little.

"Good morning, vice-president!"

"Ah, good morning…"

Replying the greetings of a few students walking along the corridor, Lelouch flashed a smile and continued to walk towards his destination. Somehow, everything seemed so illusory. Students greeting him, teacher warning him not to skip any classes, a perfect younger brother and family background, these were all something that he was experiencing. A normal school life for a teenager, just like most of them said. Yet things seemed so fake to him.

The ordinary lifestyle was nothing more than a chip of memory implanted in his brain, a memory forcefully sealed within him so that Lelouch would live this normal life instead. If someone was to ask him what was wrong and which pieces were not fitting into the puzzle, Lelouch could not even mutter an answer. He knew he forgot about something very important, a vital event in his life and a very important person; that someone that he should be protecting now instead of living his usual student life.

How could he not even remember such important things of his life?

"_While you protect Nunnally, I will protect you, Lulu…"_

Almost immediately, Lelouch stopped dead in his track, recalling the familiar voice that resounded in his mind moments ago. Violet irises widen with shock as he steadied himself on the wall nearby, trying to evoke memories regarding that spoken voice. Who was he? Why was he so important to him? How did he forget about him? Questions continued to flood his brain as he struggled to remember bits and pieces of memories that should belonged to him. A sting of pain struck him along his neckline as one of his hands suddenly flew to that place, tracing the supposed injury. But no blood was trickling down, not even a scar was form. At least, he could not remember that he had wounded that place before.

Violet eyes squeezed themselves shut as he felt a migraine coursing towards him. He demanded so many answers and yet none came. Perhaps the current life he was living was indeed a forged one, something that a particular carved into his mind without him noticing. The warm voice just now was so tender and safe, almost as if murmured to a small child with utmost love and care. Lelouch could no longer figure out who was that person. Too many pieces were missing in his life though not literally, he did not feel like he belonged in this current life he possessed. Only one remaining question rang in his throbbing mind now.

What was missing?

"Brother, what are you doing here? Miss Villeta is screaming for you now..."

The approaching figure made him snapped out of his confusing mind. "I'm sorry, Rolo. I'm going now…" Lelouch turned and searched for his gym clothes in the locker room. It surprised him that he was not afraid when he could not figure out whom that voice belonged to. Usually, he would expect himself to freak out and search for that person almost immediately. But this time, the voices somehow sounded so warm and gentle, as if trying to tell him that he would be safe within his arms. Not many people called him by his nickname and if he wanted, he could easily search for that person in his memories.

The raven haired teen let a small smile escaped his lips. He did not feel that scared upon hearing the voice. When he recalled back the sentence, that person said he would protect him. Who was he? That question was no longer that important. Even though this memory he now have was just a mirage, an illusion, he felt safer than ever for that split of second.

If someone asked him, Lelouch would tell them a sentence that would be enough to make the student council president and the gang went crazy. He knew clearly that everyone would deem it as something ridiculous and impossible to happen upon hearing his statement of what exactly happened just now.

Lelouch felt like someone held him tightly in his arms and planted a soft kiss on his forehead.

_#MOKONA#_

**AN:** I hope this was not a hurry and blurry ending. The last part of the story happen somewhere in the beginning of the second season when Lulu's memories were altered by none other than his dad, Emperor Charles. I hope I didn't confuse you all. Haha! Did you guys enjoy it? Thanks for sticking with the rollercoaster ride until the end. You guys are the best!

Thanks a lot!

With this, ends Memoirs of Little Lelouch.

An early Merry Christmas to all my readers!!

Jingle all the way~!! *screams in joy*

**MokonaYi**


End file.
